


Karry Universe: Digital Enemy

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karry, Karry Universe, Multiverse, Romance, The Millma Verse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Now married and with a business going well Kara and Barry think nothing can go wrong. But when a new enemy breaks out Astra army and threatens the world the Justice League have a fight on their hands.





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of Karry Universe is finally up here on Archive. This is a lot shorter than the last two and the next few sections are all around the same. 
> 
> As always please like my Facebook page
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara and Barry smiled at each other as they sat in the cool air-condition of the attraction they were in. Of course the heat and cold didn't really do much to Kara but Barry had wanted to cool down. The two were on their honeymoon and they had chosen to go to Disney World, Orlando. It might seem like an odd choice, but the two were truly kids at heart sometimes and had wanted to visit a place neither of them had during childhood.

They were in the Carousel of Progress and, as the robot family started to sing, Kara and Barry sang along to the song they had just heard a couple of times under their breath. "There's a great big beautiful tomorrow. Shining at the end…" Suddenly everything stopped. The floor stopped moving and the music turned off. The robot man on the stage didn't move either.

It wasn't long later before an employee had come in and was directing everyone out of the auditorium. "What do you think happened?" Barry asked, playing with the 'Just Married' pin both he and Kara had gotten when they'd arrived.

"Hold on," Kara said and, using her super hearing to zoom in on conversations, she found a couple of employees talking. She relayed what she heard through their bond:  _Power outage. Something happened at the power plant from what I am hearing. They think power will be out until at least tomorrow morning._

 _That sucks,_ Barry thought back. The two had planned an entire day at the Magic Kingdom but it seemed like they would have to find something else to do.

 _They are calling in the fire department to help get people off rides,_  Kara thought to Barry. The two stopped walking and stared at each other, a slight smirk on their faces now.  _You know we have nothing to do._

 _And we do have our outfits on us,_  Barry added.

 _And if it's affected more than one place, the fire department will be overloaded between here and Universal._ The two grinned at each other as they went to get their outfits on. It seemed Supergirl and the Flash were coming out to play.

-Superflash-

All the people on Big Thunder Mountain could do, was wait. They couldn't move from their seats and they didn't know how long they would be here. That was when Supergirl suddenly appeared in front of them, shocking the group. "We'll have you all off in a second," Supergirl said and, before people could react to the words, Supergirl was moving grabbing people and flying back down. There was a flash as the Flash came and started collecting people too – getting them out of the safety bars surprisingly easily.

"I got more than you," Supergirl teased Flash as she took the last two people off and dropped them off in front of the ride where a group was gathering safely.

"You know how hard it is to run on tracks?' Flash asked. "Flying gave you a big advantage."

Supergirl smiled as she turned to one of the employees watching. "What rides need the most help?" She asked the employee who seemed in shock at seeing the two superheroes at the park.

"Um… Peter Pan Magical Flight could use some help," the guy said. "And I guess Tower of Terror over in Hollywood Studios…?"

 _I got the Tower. You get Peter Pan,_  Barry thought and then ran off. Kara smiled as she took off to the air.

-Superflash-

Kara flew into the little ride. It had flying pirate attached to the ceiling and Kara could see why taking people of this would be hard. "Hey," Kara said to the first cart with a mom and a little girl on it.

"You can fly!" the little girl cheered in the same way to the song from Peter Pan.

Kara laughed. "I asked for that one," she said, taking the two and flying out before returning for the others on the ride.

-Superflash-

Barry ran up the tower and grabbed people from their seatbelts, bringing them safely down. There was no warning for this one so the people were shocked as they appeared on the floor until Barry had everyone out. Barry smiled at the group as he ran, knowing there weren't really any other rides in Hollywood studios that would need help.

 _I got more people then you,_ Barry thought to Kara as he headed towards Epcot. Kara was still in the Magic Kingdom, now taking people off of Space Mountain.

 _Tower of Terror has more people than Peter Pan Flight,_  Kara thought back and Barry smirked. That's why he had taken the tower.  _Oi you! That's why you were so fast to take the tower. Not fair._

_I'm going to go to Epcot and get people off Test Track. After you're done in the Magic Kingdom both head towards Animal Kingdom?_

_Oh, can we look at the animals while we're there?_

_Of course, who can stop us?_  Kara laughed as they continued to take people off the rides.

-Superflash-

"Those two, ever the heroes," Lois sighed as she watched the latest news; the news reporter was going on about how Supergirl and the Flash were in Disney World helping out after an unusual power cut.

Clark, Jason, Ella, and Krypto had just walked in. Kara had given the two Krypto to care for while she was away. Jason had been going to a birthday party at the park so Clark and Ella had taken Krypto too. "What?" Clark asked as he looked at the TV and then smiled. "Oh, and why not lend a helping hand since they are there?" Clark asked, in indication of the couple disrupting their honeymoon to be the heroes. Ella and Jason were playing with Krypto, not paying attention to their parents.

"It's their honeymoon," Lois reasoned. "They should be enjoying each other's company, not running around grabbing people. You didn't go Superman on our honeymoon."

"Of course not," Clark said quickly, forcing Lois to look at him in concern. She knew when her husband was lying by now.

"Clark, you realize I can go back into the records and look for Superman sightings at the time," Lois warned. "Did you go Superman while we were on our honeymoon?"

'Um… well… wow I think Superman is needed," Clark said more quickly, running into his costume fast and jumping out the window.

Krypto barked, upset as he wasn't changed into his outfit to go along. Kara always took him after all. "Krypto, he's just trying to get away from me. There's nothing going on," Lois said to the dog that barked back. "Yeah, he's being a coward." Krypto rubbed his head against Lois' leg. "You're a good boy." Lois pet the dog. "And I just had a conversation with you." Krypto looked up at Lois as she laughed. "My life is weird. I love it."

-Sueprflash-

"Who honeymoons in Disney World?" Cat Grant asked her son looking at the TV with indignation.

"Well it is the happiest –"

"Do not finish that sentence."

"– place on earth!" Carter finished anyway forcing Cat to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless. "So what's the story CatCo is putting out?" Carter asked.

"I'll figure out something," Cat said, knowing she had to spin this for Kara and Barry somehow and make it so people didn't think the two were abandoning National and Central. People had already started to notice Supergirl spent more time in Central than she use to and had noticed the two hadn't appeared for a few days. That one was obvious since they had left some friends in charge of protecting the cities. "Besides we have Firestorm and that robot guy here. He needs a name."

"I heard he goes by 'Atom'," Carter said.

"Where did you hear that?' Cat asked.

"Karen is not that good at realizing she has information she shouldn't. Luckily she talks to me the most. I ask questions like 'how do you know that?' and then she makes an excuse," Carter said.

"Good boy. Reminding her she shouldn't know it in a secret way," Cat said proud of her son. "But Atom? Why that?"

Carter just shrugged.

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara walked back into their hotel room after they had saved those the emergency services couldn't. "Well this was actually a fun day," Kara said with a smile laying on the bed, "different to what I expected, but fun nonetheless."

"It was," Barry said. "I hope the power is back tomorrow, though. Rides are more fun with power." Kara laughed as Barry joined in her on the bed. The two kissed. "Well, with no power there is very little to do."

"Yeah?" Kara agreed sly as they kissed again.  _I can think of one thing._  She knew Barry agreed as he put a hand under her shirt and the two spent the rest of the day and night in bed with each other.

The next morning power was back and everyone was talking about Supergirl and the Flash showing up. Barry and Kara smirked as they continued enjoying their honeymoon, no one any the wiser.


	2. While the Heroes Are Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara and Barry are away on their Honeymoon they leave Firestorm and Atom in charge of potecting their cities. If the two could stop fighting that is.

"You three need to attend a hero workshop or something," Cisco said walking into the Superflash cave from the door to the main lab, having heard the latest news report as he was out there. Caitlin was already in the lab but was looking at some paperwork. Stein, Ronnie, and Ray were all sitting around the lab; Ray was still in his Atom suit, having come in through what the group called the 'back door'.

When they separated the cave from the rest of the lab they had made two different entrances. They had made a solid wall between the Flash cave and the main labs, but with one door connecting them. They had also created a sort of hallway to a backdoor that lead outside to the back of the labs where no one would see. This was so people could come in and out in their superheroes outfit with no problems from external staff noticing the activity. Both entrances were protected from other people entering due to a six-number passkey for each person who had access and a handprint scan.

"We stopped the car crash," Ronnie chimed in, shrugging off Cisco's comment.

"You set the car on fire," Cisco pointed out.

"My power is fire," Ronnie countered.

"And I stopped that guy," Ray said, having been in National dealing with a man trying to rob a grocery store.

"They are all in the hospital," Caitlin said pitching up, "Not in jail yet."

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Ronnie protested, not liking the telling off they were getting.

"Kara and Barry seem to find it easy," Cisco said.

"Well maybe they have better backup," Ray said, making Caitlin and Cisco look at him. "Not like you two have been much help with advice."

"We have to watch the labs," Caitlin said putting the paperwork she had been looking over down. "Do you know how hard it is to navigate the PR section and keep media at bay? Or the paperwork that needs to be done. Payroll!"

"Or just keep scientists from killing each other over a piece of equipment," Cisco said. "Especially Hartley and alien guy, Harm. Those two are always at each other throats. I don't know how Kara does this and have time to be Supergirl and in a solid relationship with Barry. I mean I have not been able to see Lisa since they left."

"While I keep on having to run out on Lucy," Ray complained.

"Fascinating," Stein contributed, having observed the scene as the group kept complaining. That word turned all of their attention to him. "Look at us. We are five brilliant people. Ronald and me have superpowers and Mr. Palmer's suit is impressive and yet we are having trouble filling the large shoes left by Kara and Barry. While impressive individuals it makes me wonder what do those two have to let them do all this, while us five are having trouble."

"Super speed," Cisco and Caitlin answered together. "It gives them an advantage." Caitlin continued.

"They also have that dog with them," Ray said. "Why didn't she leave Superdog with us?" Most of the group exchanged glances at this and laughed, confusing Ray. "What's so funny?"

"Oh wow you actually don't know," Cisco said, remembering Ray's contact with Krypto had been less than everyone else. 'That dog is freaking sexist. Hates all males besides Barry, Clark, and Jason. Tolerates others but will not take orders from us."

"Kara is starting to think it has something to do with the salesmen who had him before her. Not a nice guy from what I hear. But then again he wouldn't even take orders from me," Caitlin said. "You got to remember Krypto is an alien dog; Kara is his mistress so he will take all orders from her and her mate. Clark being family he will obey too but everyone else is a little iffy. It was better for Krypto to be with Clark."

Ray nodded as the computer beeped and Cisco took a look at it. "Seems like you three will have to go out. A bank was just robbed. Three people dead. Meta human taskforce being sent to the scene so Joe and Eddie will be there." Joe and Eddie not only lead the meta human taskforce but they were the only ones in it, technically. No other cops wanted to take on metas daily.

Ray had already put his helmet back on and was heading out. Ronnie and Stein combined bodies and left too. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other. "How long before we give Clark a call and ask him to come down with Krypto?" Cisco asked, not wanting to doubt his friends' abilities, but the two were having problems with everyday crimes. They had also never taken on a meta on their own.

"Let's give them a chance," Caitlin said, somewhat doubtfully.

-Superflash-

Joe and Eddie were at the bank listening to the new CSI talk. Usually they always had Barry but since Barry was on his honeymoon they had to use this Julian Dorn. He was a smart guy who was very interested in studying meta humans and aliens if possible, but he was no Barry. Joe and Eddie had a feeling they would have to get used to him though; Barry had already requested to be switched from a full-time CSI to a part-time when he got back and the two wondered how much longer he would continue before deciding to drop it completely – he was getting enough income from STAR Labs already to sustain him, after all.

That was when Atom showed up and landed. "Detectives," Ray said smiling at the two. "What's going on here?" This was unusual for Ray; in Starling the vigilantes worked in the shadows and not with the cops at all, but Central and National were different. Supergirl and Flash just showed up and no-one argued on the contrary; they were told what they needed and since Atom was their friend, he was given the same respect.

Before Joe could answer Ronnie had flown in and landed. The heat of the fire coming off him made Joe and Eddie take a step back. "You could have waited!" Ronnie said, annoyed.

"Not my fault if you're slow," Ray said with a smirk. He knew his jet pack stood no chance against some of the super-powered people who could fly but it seemed he could compete with Firestorm at least. The man didn't have super speed after all.

"I'll show you…" Ronnie was saying but was interrupted by Stein in his head telling him that there were more important matters. "So what do we have here?" Ronnie was forced to calm himself.

"Not much," Joe said, deciding to ignore the argument. "The meta was able to take out all security using her powers – we have some cellphone videos: A woman with short black hair is all we can make out. She was wearing a helmet and some type of gloves. She came in, did the 'give me your money' routine and then just started killing people until they did. She managed to escape before we got here."

Joe showed the two the cell phone video they had. "Well it seems you should let me handle this," Ronnie said to Ray.

"And why should I, fireball?" Ray asked annoyed.

"This is a meta. I'm a meta. You're a guy in a suit. You're out of your league," Ronnie said.

'Ronald…' Stein warned in Ronnie's head at this.

"I'll show you who's out of their league." Ray nevertheless retorted.

"Yeah, right," Ronnie mumbled, and flew off.

"Did those two just really argue with each other at a crime scene?" Eddie asked Joe, who nodded.

"Joe," Captain Singh said. He had come to the crime scene as well and had witnessed the argument. "When do Flash and Supergirl get back?"

"Not sure," Joe lied. The two were planning on putting some distance between Barry and Kara Allen's return and Supergirl and the Flash's return so even when Barry and Kara got back it would be a few more days before their hero counterparts claimed back the city.

"What are they doing in Florida anyway?" Captain Singh asked.

"Everyone needs a vacation," Eddie shrugged, quoting Cat Grant who had put that out the day after Supergirl and Flash appeared in Disney World. "Besides, those two aren't too bad. Got some learning to do, but not bad."

Singh shrugged, turning around and then stopped. "Also when is Allen coming back?" He asked, a little lower under his breath as Dorn was in hearing distance.

"A couple of days sir," Joe answered.

"Ah, tell him he can take longer if he wants," Singh said, making Joe and Eddie look at each other confused. "He's going part-time anyway and he's replaceable – Mr. Dorn is quite good." Joe looked slightly hurt at this but Singh went on: "Flash and Supergirl, however, are not replaceable." Eddie tried not to laugh at that.

-Superflash-

When Ray and Ronnie got back to STAR labs, Cisco and Caitlin were already hard at work on the computers. "I managed to hack in and get those videos," Cisco explained to the two. "We're comparing the girl to the list we have of everyone who went missing during the explosion."

'That list is a mile long," Ronnie commented as he and Stein separated. "And the helmet stops facial recognition."

"True," Caitlin said. "But we are using process of elimination. We know she's female, so right away we can take out all males," Caitlin said. "From voice, and what we can make out, we can assume she's somewhere in her 20s, so take out anyone older. We ran voice recognition software too from what was on the video and it all leads us to her."

Cisco put a face on the screen. "Linda Park," Cisco said. "She was a bad one before the explosion as well. She was suspected in multiple bank robberies and killings but no one was able to make a charge stick. Then the explosion and she was gone."

"Probably practicing with her powers," Ray commented.

"More than likely," Caitlin said.

"And now she's back to her life of crime," Stein said. "Any idea where she will next target?"

"Probably…" Caitlin paused as the computer beeped. "Robbery in progress. Another bank."

Ronnie and Stein combined and the three were flying out before Caitlin could even tell them what bank.

-Superflash-

Linda Park was coming out of the bank as Atom turned up, firing at her. It knocked her down and made her drop the bag of money but she got back up. "I was wondering if the hero's friends would show up and try to play hero!" S90he commented, dryly.

"I am a hero, Linda" Ray said.

"You found out my name," Linda said, suddenly angry. "But I don't go by that anymore. You can call me Doctor Light."

"Not a bad name," Ray heard Cisco in his ear.

"Well whatever you are, you are caught," Ray said, causing Linda to laugh as Firestorm appeared and threw a jet fire at her. Linda moved aside and held out her hands to both so-called heroes. A large flash of light came out of them.

"I can't see!" Ronnie cried suddenly, as his eyes were just white light.

 _Ronald calm down. Use your other senses. Hearing can be effective,_  Stein said, trying to clam down his partner.

Linda picked up the bag, thinking they were both blind but stopped as Atom shot at her, knocking the bag down. Ray was seeing spots but he could still see – his helmet having given him some protection from the bright light. Linda shot out a burst of light at him it hitting into his suit, doing some damage.

"I got it," Ronnie said, shooting a fire burst at Ray instead of Linda.

"Wrong person!" Ray yelled at him.

Linda could hear the sirens in the distance. She knew she didn't have long, but the two were now arguing. Her time had been wasted though. She couldn't get away with the money now so she dropped the bag and ran. As she ran, she took off her clothes and when they were gone she contorted the light around her, effectively turning invisible – it was the only way out of this now.

"Stop it!" Ray said finally firing at Ronnie to stop him throwing flame himself. "She's gone…' Ray followed where she went, picking up the clothes as she did. "That is weird."

"What?" Ronnie asked, still not able to see.

"Ray, lead him back to the labs will you," Caitlin told Ray, nervous about her fiancée.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had gone to looking into Ronnie's eyes the moment he had spit from Stein upon entering the lab; although it didn't take much longer for some of Ronnie's vision to come back. "You're just temporarily blinded. It should be completely back in an hour or so," Caitlin said, trying to calm herself down, too.

"Why was he not blinded?" Ronnie asked of Ray, irritated.

"My suit," Ray said simply, with a smile.

"He has the helmet over the eyes," Caitlin stated. "Provided him some protection."

"Which means I can make some type of goggles that will protect your eyes," Cisco said, having been looking at the clothes Ray brought in with a smirk as he ran to get started.

"Any idea why she got naked?' Ray asked.

"Invisibility," Stein was the one to answer. "She had lost her lead from the police when we showed. I would bet she can somehow bend light to make herself invisible, but maybe not her clothes. She had to get rid of the outfit to get away." Stein looked over to Cisco. "If she is bending light to do that, maybe you can add something to your goggles to be able to see refracted light."

"So you can see her when invisible?" Cisco said. "That's doable. Come and help."

"And we need a talk," Caitlin said, looking at Ray and Ronnie as Stein went over to help Cisco out. "You two need to stop this manly-man show-off thing. Your arguing is helping the enemy, while hindering you." The two opened their mouths to argue, but Caitlin held up her hand. "You want to know why Kara and Barry are so affective? They work together, and they work together well. You two are both members of the Justice League. Start acting like it!"

Ronnie and Ray didn't say anything as they both went off to think, knowing Caitlin was right. They had been competing with each other when they should have been working with each other.

It was getting late when the computer binged again. It seemed Dr. Light was at it again: "It seems she has more than one outfit," Caitlin commented at the footage.

'Time to go," Ray said, and Ronnie nodded.

"Together this time," Ronnie said.

"Wait the goggles aren't done yet!" Cisco called, holding up his creation.

"We'll have to go without them," Ronnie said, waving Cisco off. His vision was back; all he had to do was be more careful.

"Ronald's right," Stein said. "She is killing people and we're the only ones who can take her." Stein and Ronnie combined and Firestorm and Atom were out.

"All you had to do was wait a few more minutes," Cisco grumbled.

"This is not good," Caitlin moaned. "How long would it take Clark to get here?"

"Too long," Cisco said. "We should have called him earlier."

"Called who earlier?" They heard a voice and turned to see that Sara had entered through the entrance to the lab. Both grinned.

-Superflash-

Firestorm and Atom appeared as Dr. Light was leaving the bank. "Again?" She said in agitation, throwing out light to blind them. This time Ronnie closed his eyes just in time and the police were not far behind as suddenly police cars surrounded them.

"Stay back! Let us handle this," Ray said, firing at Linda who dodged, looking around. She would have to kill to get out of this, starting with the two wannabe-superheroes. Firestorm let out a blast at Linda, who responded with a blast of light.

Ray got behind her as Firestorm was distracting her to shoot her in surprise, but it didn't come as a surprise for the meta. Linda took hold of Ray's arm and there was a duller blast of light and then his suit went hectic. "I think she hacked my suit!" Ray said, surprised as the suit started to fire on it's own and fly up into the air, aiming an attack at Firestorm Ray didn't want.

Linda smiled as the two would-be superheroes too care of themselves and turned to the police. She was not dropping the money this time. She would kill to get out.

-Superflash-

"What are you doing here?' Caitlin asked, as Cisco was finishing off the goggles.

"Alex left her jacket in Kara's office a while back; she asked me to get it," Sara said, holding up said jacket. "Figured I'd stop in to say hi. What's going on?"

Caitlin explained about the meta problem they were having. "This is not going good," Caitlin said, now seeing Ray had lost control of his suit and the two superheroes fighting each other.

"These are done," Cisco said, and Caitlin gave him a look.

"Not useful now," Caitlin complained a little irritably.

"They should have waited," Cisco commented back with a shrug.

Sara was looking at the screen, something taking over her. "Give me those," Sara said taking the goggles from Cisco.

"Wait!" Cisco said as Sara was about to run out. "If you're going out you're going out in style." Cisco said confusing Sara. "Oh and can you drive a motorcycle?" Sara nodded.

"That thing is experimental at best," Caitlin said knowing where Cisco was going.

"It's about to get a field test," Cisco said, with a smirk leaving Sara confused.

-Superflash-

Firestorm was still trying to get Ray under control. Stein in his head telling him what parts of the suit to hit to disable him, but Ronnie didn't want to do real damage. The police were shooting at Dr. Light but she was running through their ranks, probably having killed already.

That was when a motorcycle was heard and came crashing through the police cars. Doing a little turn as it stopped, the engine was smoking and it was shaped in a way no one had seen before. "Your motorcycle needs work," Sara said to Cisco in her ear, waving off the smoke. She was wearing an outfit similar to her sister's Canary one, only in a white instead of black. She was surprised when Cisco had come out with it, and also surprised that it fit. She was wearing a white mask but over the mask was the goggles Cisco had made.

"It's the engine," Cisco explained. "Very experimental prototype STAR is working on." Sara rolled her eyes as she got off the bike and looked at the mata. She took out her bo staff. Linda threw light at her that Sara quickly dodged and went into the attack. Linda tried blinding Sara, but Sara smirked as the goggles worked perfectly: she was not blind at all. She kicked into the girls' side, Linda clearly not knowing how to fight well.

Linda suddenly faded, only her clothes being visible and they quickly were on the floor. "Hold on a second," Cisco said, as he remotely activated one features of the goggles that would hopefully let Sara see Linda.

"Got her," Sara said. She wasn't seeing a person but she could see the figure of light in the shape of a person.

Linda was surprised as Sara came up at her and hit her. Linda hit Sara with a blast of light, but with how Sara was moving it barely hit her side. It hurt but Sara went through the pain as she continued to knock into Linda and finally knocked her unconscious.

As she fell unconscious she reappeared on the floor. "Wait," Ray said as Firestorm was about to hit a part of his suit that would really damage him. "I got control back!"

The two landed and looked at Sara who was taking off the goggles. "Where did you get the suit and bike?" Ronnie asked.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think?" Sara asked and the two nodded. "Kind of wondering how he knew my size."

"Because I am the costumes expert," Cisco said in her ear, having been working on that outfit since they had met Sara.

The police, not sure what to do, held up their guns at Sara, not knowing who she was. "Oh calm down," Ray said, going in front of her. "This is the… er, White Canary. She's a member of the Justice League." That was enough to put the cops to ease as Sara hopped on the bike. "That thing is not going to explode is it?"

"I hope as long as I don't push it too hard it will be fine," Sara said, knowing she had to bring STAR lab experimental engine back, and the three were off. "You two do realize I do not have one of those communicators, technically?" Sara asked knowing the two could hear her through the coms.

"I think it's time we fix that," Ray chuckled.

-Superflash-

"Okay the way this works," Cisco said as he sat by the computer. "I have created a bio for you: real name, super hero name, abilities, etc.… along with adding a picture. One of these three has to enter in their Justice League code to send the request of your addition to the rest of the league. Then your profile will be sent and if everyone says yes, this communicator will activate as yours. If one person says no the communicator will not activate and you will not be apart of the league unless we can get that person to change their answer." Cisco pointed to the communicator connected to the computer.

"You mean the league that is made of my sister, my former boyfriend, his sister, my girlfriend's sister, her husband, her cousin, and these three?" Sara asked. She hadn't been so sure about joining the Justice League. She still had bloodlust issues but Alex had helped with that a lot, reminding her to be human and she had always run out when they were in trouble. Why not be in the League officially?

"Actually we also gave J'onn J'onzz a communicator too, but yeah you have this in the bag," Cisco said and looked at the three. "Who's sending the request?"

"I'll do it," Ray said, going to the computer and putting his code in and the request was sent. Ronnie and Stein communicators vibrated and they automatically pushed 'yes'.

"Wow that was fast," Cisco said after a moment. "Only two people haven't responded and everyone so far said yes."

"Who hasn't responded?" Caitlin asked.

"Hold on a sec," Cisco said typing. "Supergirl and Flash. Why did I not guess that?"

"They didn't bring their communicators with them," Caitlin told the group.

"I guess this will wait until they come back," Sara said with a shrug.

"Maybe not," Cisco said, typing and then Sara's communicator lit up. "They were going to say yes anyway so I just changed their answers in the computer." Cisco held out the communicator to Sara. "You're in."


	3. New Allies, Deadly Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara's lives have been pretty peaceful since the wedding, but when new allies come to town they bring with them new dangers. Dangers Kara and Barry have to help them face

Kara was in her office at STAR when she felt Barry come up to the door. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked with a smirk, looking up at her husband. Since the two had returned from their honeymoon things had been almost peaceful in Central and National. There were a few metas and everyday things the two had to take care of, but nothing too serious.

"Thought I'd try to surprise you. Take you out for lunch," Barry said.

"Well you actually did surprise me and it's hard for one of us to surprise the other these days," Kara said standing up and kissing Barry.  _I'd love to go to lunch with you,_ Kara thought through their bond.

Before Barry could respond however, the room started to shake. "Earthquake?" Barry said, as objects in the room fell over and off their respective shelves. The quake didn't last long, but the two were in the Superflash cave in seconds, where Caitlin and Cisco were already at the computers. "What's the damage? It wasn't that bad of a quake."

"True, but it caused a major accident on the highway. Barry get there," Cisco said. "Kara, the construction site over on Miller Road is unstable. They could use Supergirl." The two had already changed into their costumes.

"Do I have time to grab Krypto?" Kara asked, knowing Krypto could be of help taking people away from the site.

"Not even at your speed," Cisco said worriedly.

"I don't understand why you don't just bring Krypto here with you. You own the place," Caitlin thought.

"That's a good point. I could just have him hang out here. Thanks Caitlin," Kara said as she and Barry both left, going to the places Cisco had told them that they were needed.

"Wait, no, don't…" Cisco tried, but Kara was already gone. He turned to Caitlin clearly upset. "You just had to tell her to bring the mutt here." Caitlin smirked, turning back to the computer.

-Superflash-

Kara had arrived at the construction site and started grabbing the workers who were stuck on top. She had two in her arms when a beam collapsed and a worker, who had been on it, started falling. "No!" Kara cried, knowing that there was no way for her to get the two in her arms to safety and save that worker as well.

But that was when someone else flew in and caught the worker.

Kara was stunned as she landed and put the two workers down. The woman had put her rescued man down and, without another word went up to grab more. Kara stared for a second, lost in wonderment, before continuing with her job.

Once everyone was safe and Kara had used her heat vision to stabilize a couple of beams that had been damaged in the Earthquake, so the half finished building would not fall, she flew in the air facing the mysterious woman. It was the first time she had got a good look at her since they had both been going fast – and had both been flying.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was tall, a lot taller than Kara herself, and had tanned skin. She was wearing what appeared to be some type of armor, greatly resembling that of amazon warriors, even if it was very revealing and attached to her hip was a lasso, and on her back she carried a sword and a shield.

Even though she had just helped her, Kara didn't know who this person was so she chose to take a defensive position. The woman realized the maneuver, and smirked. "I mean you no harm daughter of Krypton," she spoke for the first time, her voice strong. "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira," she continued, but then looked to the ground at people now taking pictures before looking back towards Kara "but people around here tend to call me Wonder Woman."

-Superflash-

The accident was bad. A truck had overturned in the quake and Barry found himself rushing injured people to the nearby hospital. That was when one of the cars that had been damaged suddenly caught fire. Barry rushed to grab the people nearby, running as fast as he currently could when he heard the car explode. He almost expected to be hit by the debris, but that was when a green light surrounded the group of people – Barry too.

The green light disappeared once the explosion was over, leaving a burned car smoldering. Barry looked up to where the green light had come from and paused; floating overhead was an African-American man. He was wearing an outfit that was mostly black, but had green shoulder pads, it also had a symbol on the chest looked like a ring. He had his hand out stretch and, on one of his fingers, was an actual ring just like that on the symbol. His eyes were also glowing green.

"Flash," the man voiced, nodding at Barry as he landed in front of him.

"What…? Um… I mean, who are you?" Barry asked, never having seen this figure before.

"I am a Green Lantern."

-Superflash-

Kara had taken this Wonder Woman back to the Superflash cave after Cisco and Caitlin had practically demanded it – she had been quite accommodating in going with her anyway and now the pair seemed star struck of 'Wonder Woman'.

"I can't believe it's actually you. Everyone thought you were dead," Cisco breathed, smirking however and obviously completely geeking out.

"I'm sorry," Kara said a little tired of this, "but how do you two know her?"

"You don't?" Cisco asked, almost not believing Kara as she shook her head.

"Wonder Woman is actually the first superhero Earth ever had," Caitlin began to explain as the hero in question watched her silently. "First appearing during World War Two…" she paused in thought as her brain caught up with her words. "I mean, has it always been you? Because if so you look really good for a woman of over a hundred."

Diana smiled and laughed. "Yes that was I. My people live long lives and from my understanding of Kryptonians life span, particularly on Earth, Kara should look just as good when she is my age."

That caused both Cisco and Caitlin to glance at Kara, who leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and bit her lip. She had never mentioned how much longer her life span was than humans, choosing to ignore the fact and live in the moment – it was something Clark had decided not to think about, either. Ignoring the looks her friends were giving her, she asked Wonder Woman: "How do you know about Kryptonian life spans? Are you an alien too?"

"No, my people are from this planet," Diana said. "I was very close to Clark for a long while."

"You know Clark?" Kara stood up, shocked.

"Yes, I helped train him in fighting when he first appeared and we dated for a time," Diana said dismissively, shocking the three of them. "It was short lived. He was too obsessed with some reporter."

"Lois Lane," Kara, Caitlin, and Cisco all said together.

'That would be the one," Diana said. "How is he doing?"

"Good. Him and Lois are married with two kids," Kara said.

"I am very happy for him," Diana said truthfully, making the three look at her.

"Really? You're happy your ex is happy?" Cisco asked, not quite believing her sincerity.

"I hold no anger at him over our split." Diana said. "He is a good friend. He deserves his happiness."

"So… how have I never heard of you?" Kara asked looking around, moving the conversation onward.

"I've no idea," Cisco said. "She disappeared like 15 or 16 years ago. We all assumed she was dead after a while."

"Oh," Kara muttered, "that explains it. I only arrived on Earth like 13 years ago."

"I always forget about that," Cisco said, pointing at Kara as he spoke.

"After she was gone, and with Superman around, she pretty much just disappeared from media," Caitlin said. "So it makes sense that you've never heard of her." Caitlin paused as she looked to Diana. "But what are you doing back now?'

Before Diana could answer Kara suddenly turned around to look at the back door. She heard Barry thinking excitingly about something – no, someone – he had discovered. "Barry's here," Kara said as Barry came in.

"You will never – wait, whoa…!" Barry said as he saw Diana. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh, wow," Kara said, ignoring Barry as her eyes on the man who had walked in after him. Barry could feel her amazement and wonder – almost a hero worship. "You're a member of the Green Lantern Corp.!" Kara walked up to the man holding out her hand, which he took. "It's an honor to meet a Green Lantern."

"Wait, you know him?" Barry asked.

"No, but the Green Lantern Corp. is legendary, almost, and I met another Green Lantern at one point," Kara said hoping the group wouldn't ask, but Barry could feel her emotions. As Kara mentioned meeting about her past with a Green Lantern there was a strange fear connected to her thoughts, a fear he had never felt from her before.

 _Oh, that is not being let go,_  Barry thought to Kara, taking her arm and turning her to look at him.  _What happened?_

_Barry it's just…._

"It is very annoying when you two leave all of us out of the conversation," Cisco interrupted agitatedly, knowing when the two were talking in their heads – it was obvious these days anyway. Caitlin agreed with a nod, but the Green Lantern and Diana looked to each other, confused.

Kara sighed. She guessed she was telling the story after all. "When I was child, around five, my mom sentenced a very bad man to Fort Rozz. He was a leader of an international gang – very nasty people – and his gang wanted him back, so to get him back they kidnapped me." Kara paused, letting that information sink in to the horrified looks of her friends and husband. "I remember making the recording, begging my mom to save me. The group wasn't nice, obviously. Remember that scar you asked me about?" Kara turned to Barry, who nodded, trying to hold in the anger he felt. "They gave it to me. Since I got it before coming to Earth it never healed under the yellow sun."

Kara took a breath as she sat down. "My mom tried, but there was no way to get the guy out of Fort Rozz in the time the gang gave her. I thought I was going to be sent to Rao – I didn't understand death at the time, not really, but I knew once you were sent to Rao, you didn't come back. Then a green light surrounded me, just as they were about to kill me." Kara paused as Barry saw in her memories a different man dressed similarly to the Green Lantern they had here. "A Green Lantern had come. He took care of the gang and then he picked me up and brought me home." Barry was overcome by another memory of Kara's at that moment…

_"Thank you," the little Kara said, kissing the Green Lantern on the cheek once back home._

_"It's what I do," the Green Lantern said, looking down at Kara. "You know, for some reason I have a feeling I can expect great things from you." The Green Lantern smiled. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll be wearing one of these." The Green Lantern pointed at his ring and Kara smiled as she hugged onto her father's leg. The Green Lantern smiled at the family, nodded, and left._

Barry sat next to Kara and brought her into a hug. "The Green Lanterns and the Green Lantern Corp. are the first superheroes I ever knew. I must feel about them the same way you guys do about Clark or Wonder Woman here."

"Speaking of which… Wonder Woman!?" Barry asked now, completely shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

"Join the club," Cisco said, looking between the two newcomers. "Okay, we clearly need a lot of explanations here and no offense Greenie, but I vote on Xena Warrior Princess going first." Caitlin and Barry seemed to be in agreement, wanting to know what happened to Wonder Woman.

"Go right ahead," the Green Lantern said, holding out his hand to the woman.

"Well after me and Clark split –"

"Wait, you dated Clark?" Barry asked, curious.

"We've been through that already," Cisco waved Barry away. Kara quickly shared the memory of the conversation before he'd showed up with Barry who nodded and quieted down.

"Well," Diana glanced to Barry before moving on, "after we broke up, I decided the world of men no longer needed me. They were very happy with their new superhero in Superman and I missed my home. When I choose to protect this world I spent too much time away, so I went home and stayed on my island with my people until recently." Diana paused, emotions clearly overcoming her as she looked at a screen. It was obvious that leaving her people again was a hard choice to make. "An old enemy of mine, who I thought long-dead came to my island: Cheetah," Wonder Woman looked around "she was once human, but through some type of ritual she gained a Cheetah-like appearance and related powers. She has always been a hard one to battle, but I had thought our last battle was it for her. I do not know how she found my island, but she did and she murdered some of my sisters. We were going to capture her but she managed to escape. I left my island to track her down and traced her here, where I learned of you."

Diana eyes were on Kara, who pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?'. Diana nodded. "From what I have heard, you are a great female warrior in the world of men. You are strong and fast and you know this city. I have come to request your help in tracking down Cheetah and avenging the death of my sisters."

"Okay," Kara said a little surprised, not even thinking it through as she stated: "I'll help find her."

There was a moment of silence before Caitlin turned to Green Lantern. "Okay now I think it's your turn," Caitlin said, a little lost for words.

"Are you an alien?" Cisco started.

"No," the Green Lantern said, "I am human. The name is John Stewart and before being chosen by the Green Lantern Corp., I was an architect."

"See the Green Lantern Corp. chooses people from different worlds who are worthy and gives them a ring of power," Kara said with a smile. "I bet you're the one in charge of protecting this part of space."

"Indeed. I have recently taken over this sector from my mentor Hal Jordan," John confirmed.

"How have we never heard of you?" Caitlin asked.

"On primitive worlds we tend to work in the shadows, so as not to cause distrust with the powers we have, but considering the number of superheroes running around this planet now I felt it was safe to reveal myself. Oh, and I could use some help from the Flash."

"What with?" Barry asked.

"Sinestro," John said. "A former member of the Green Lantern Corp. He was kicked out and banished to the antimatter universe since he used his powers to become dictator of his home world. Somehow he found his way back with a Yellow Power Ring; he attacked the Corp. but we managed to defend ourselves. He retreated and we traced him to this planet, not far from here, but we do not know where. I have been assigned to find him, stop him, and bring him back alive so he can be sentenced before the Green Lanterns once more, but…"

"You have no idea where he is," Cisco finished, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, like this one here I was hoping a local hero who knows the city well could help," John said.

"Sure," Barry agreed.

 _If it's alien you might want to check the DEO,_  Kara thought to Barry.  _See if they have any information._

"Good point, let's go," Barry said out loud, confusing John. "We're going to go to the DEO." Barry explained, realizing Kara hadn't that said out loud. He kissed Kara goodbye and then signaled for John to follow him as they left.

-Superflash-

Once at to the DEO, Hank seemed as excited about meeting a Green Lantern as Kara was; Astra too smiled and shook John's hand. They explained why they were there to the group. "Barry here believes you can help," John explained.

"Well, we do monitor and try to keep track of alien life as best as we can," Hank stated.

"You said he has a Yellow Power Ring now?" Astra asked, John nodded. "That yellow ball we detected coming to Earth?"

"That was barely anything," Alex waved off.

"No, I agree with Astra," Hank said, turning to another agent and asking them to pull up an image on their databanks. It was a shot from a satellite in space, and barely visible was something yellow heading towards Earth.

"That's him," John said knowing it instinctively. "Any idea where he landed?"

"This is the one thing we got," Alex said.

"Hold on," Barry said, going to a computer and started typing. "Multiple sighting of a weird yellow light…. definitely in National City and not Central." Barry pulled up a map on the screen. "From what I got I would say he's somewhere in this area." Barry pointed his finger, circling the area he believed Sinestro to be.

"Well you have been of great help," John said pleasantly. "Thank you, Flash."

"Ah, don't thank me until we've got him – you asked for my help and you have it until he is defeated," Barry informed John, seeing that John believed he could leave the Flash behind now he had assisted him in finding his enemy's location.

"Don't try to argue with him," Hank warned the Green Lantern at this. "I find it's pointless to argue with Kara or Barry; they are very thick-skulled and all about team work and coming together to take down foes."

"I guess that's something I can appreciate," John said finding himself liking this Flash despite his clearly undefeatable and flawed attitude. "Your speed could come in handy in finding him anyway."

-Superflash-

When Barry and John had left, Cisco and Caitlin started working on figuring out where Cheetah was, helping Diana. "Nice support group you have here," Diana commented. "When I was doing this, it was just me. Then again, there was less technology back then too."

"Well we try to work as a team as much as possible," Kara said politely.

"It's true," Kara heard a familiar voice and turned to see Karen standing by the back door. "Everyone at school was talking about this, Carter couldn't shut up about Wonder Woman's return… and being with Supergirl. This is so awesome!"

"Karen, how did you get in here?" Kara asked, half-bemused, half-annoyed. "The security should have kept you out."

"Oh, your code is easy to guess," Karen commented back airily.

"Even so, you need my code combined with my handprint," Kara said.

"I'm your clone. We have the same handprint," Karen said with a knowing groan, holding up her hand.

"We do?' Kara asked, not having thought of this.

"Apparently," Karen said with a smile, having been unsure that would work.

"She's your clone?" Diana asked in shock, finding this almost sisterly banter amusing and familiar.

"Long story," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "So you just came here to see Wonder Woman?"

"I want to help," Karen pointed out.

"Remember what I said about being a hero? Yeah, not for another ten years, missy." Kara said warningly.

"Oh come on!" Karen complained, not having been upset about that when Kara had originally said it, but as she grew she had started wanting to help people as much as Kara. "I'm nearly 13. I can handle it."

"No," Kara corrected, holding up her finger. "You were born 12, so technically, you're nearly one." Diana held back a laugh at seeing this; it was clearly a sister relationship Kara and Karen had going. "You should be with Carter or other friends enjoying this Friday afternoon, not here with superhero stuff. Be a kid while you can be."

"Oh, come on Kara. You have been training me; I can be like your sidekick or something?" Karen offered hopeful.

"I have a sidekick and a partner," Kara said, resisting smirk at this. "Besides I have been training you so you don't accidentally set something on fire with your heat vision or freeze something with freeze breath. I've been training you to control yourself so as to be a normal kid, not training you how to fight or use your powers in a battle. You see, control in a battle is different from control in life."

"I agree with Kara," Diana added, making Karen look at her. "You are young. You need training before you can go out on the field. You also need time to be a child and grow up to become a woman of clear view – good judgment comes with years of experience and not just superhero experience. Life experience. You are too young to help in the way you want, but not too young for real training for the future."

Karen looked to her feet sadly at this, knowing she was beaten and knowing the two were right – they had the upper hand after all. "Does Aunt Astra know where you are?" Kara asked putting a hand on Karen's shoulder in support, who shook her head. "Call your mother and tell her you are here and okay, and if she agrees then you can stay here in the lab and monitor our mission with Caitlin and Cisco."

"Seriously?" Karen asked, this being the best of the situation for her, and Kara nodded. Karen hugged Kara and then went to take out her cellphone.

"Sorry about her," Kara said to Diana who raised her hand and shook her head, not concerned with the interruption at all.

"I find your clone fascinating," Diana said, looking over her shoulder to where Karen was on the phone. "You should really be training her to fight for the future she will clearly have."

Kara had never given much thought into training Karen in more than just self-control. She herself had never had training on how to be a hero until the time she decided to actually be one – of course she was more resistance to the idea of ever being a hero than Karen was, leaving that to Clark. "Even if I wanted to help her, between being Supergirl, work, the labs, and personal life I don't have the time."

Before Diana could answer, Karen came in clearly happy. "Aunt Astra said I can stay here," Karen said, taking a seat by Caitlin who smiled at the clone.

"There have been multiple wild animal sighting," Cisco stated suddenly, reminding them of why Diana was here.

"From the description of the sighting and your own description of this Cheetah it's probably her," Caitlin added. "We'll give you direction as you fly." Caitlin handed Diana an earpiece.

"We have to stop at my apartment first though," Kara said, making Cisco sigh and Caitlin and Karen laugh; Diana seemed confused though. "We have to get my real sidekick. He could be of some use." Kara messed up Karen's hair as she left, telling her to be good as Diana followed her.

-Superflash-

Barry was running through the streets of National as John flew overhead; they had reduced the proximity of Sinestro's location, but didn't know exactly where he was overall. John was certain that once they got close, Sinestro would reveal himself – and he was right as a yellow light came at John, which he dodged.

"So they only send one man after me?' Sinestro scowled flying up. His outfit resembled John's, only black and yellow instead of black and green, and his features seemed more stretched, taller, with red-almost-purple skin. "I expected more."

John ring glowed as he looked at the former Green Lantern and joined him in the air, preparing for a battle with the Yellow Lantern. Barry watched as John seemed to be having problems in the fight; the Yellow Ring seeming to overpower the Green, and Barry didn't know if it had something to do with the colors or if Sinestro was just more powerful.

John was clever though, and seemed to be using real world objects in his fight, throwing at Sinestro, forcing him to dodge and lose concentration. Despite this, the two next seemed to get close to one another – battling on energy and objects rather than one another.

"Why can everyone fly lately?" Barry found himself asking, missing the days when only Clark and Kara could fly. It seemed everyone they met lately had the ability, particularly with these Lanterns and Wonder Woman.

He didn't let this phase him though as he thought, looking for a building in which to use. The tallest nearby building was CatCo and, deciding on how best to approach the situation, Barry quickly ran up it, barely taking noticed as he passed Cat Grant out on her balcony and to the roof. "Come on!" Barry said, keeping an eye on the battle. He needed Sinestro to get closer.

That happened when John used a blast from his ring to push Sinestro right towards Barry, who ran at top speed, taking a flying leap at the end of the building. For a second he was in the air, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around the Yellow Lantern, grabbing his hands around Sinestro torso and held onto his back, wrapping his legs around him so as not to fall.

"What the hell are you?" Sinestro cried.

"I'm the Flash and I protect this city!" Barry stated, reaching for the ring. Sinestro, seeing what he was trying to do, flew high so as to try to knock Barry off but Barry held on tight. He found his hand on the ring and started to attempt to remove it.

Sinestro tried using to ring itself to shake him, but despite the ring hurting him slightly now he still held on. Sinestro finally managed to shake him off and tossed Barry into the air, but Barry had his hand tightly on the ring. The ring came off with Barry holding onto it as he started to fall. Sinestro, now suddenly without his power ring, also started to fall.

Barry freaked, not knowing what to do, never having thought this far ahead, and started moving his lower legs in circles, similarly to how he produced cold air from his arms. He was surprised when the legs started to create a small tornado beneath him, which he momentarily started hovering on. It was almost as though he was flying, although he knew he wasn't really – he couldn't maintain it for that long; the tornado slowly bringing him down to the ground where he landed.

"You did not inform me that you could do that," John stated. He had been trying to help Barry while Barry was on Sinestro's back but found it hard to keep up with the wild flying Sinestro had been doing to repel the Flash. When he saw the two fall, John was going to catch Barry and let Sinestro fall to his death, despite his orders to bring him back alive, but when he saw Barry's tornado he was able to catch Sinestro at the last minute; the villain was now contained, hovering near John surrounded by the green light of John's ring.

"That makes two of us," Barry sighed, still in shock. He then looked at his hand where the ring was still. He smirked and held it up. "Look what I got." He said with a smile, tossing it in the air and catching it like a toy. John rolled his eyes at his ally's antics, nevertheless glad he had asked the Flash for help.

-Superflash-

"Did we really need the dog?" Diana asked, flying besides Kara. Krypto was next to Kara in his Superdog outfit and barked in complaint at that. "I mean how much help can he really be?' Krypto growled but stopped when Kara glanced at him.

"I find him rather helpful. Especially when we are trying to find someone," Kara said. Diana decided not to say any more, remembering that she had gone to Kara for help in the first place. "So what would this Cheetah be doing?"

Before Diana could speak there was the sound of a distant alarm. "Probably that," Diana said.

"Cisco, where is that coming from?" Kara asked.

"The museum," Cisco replied, knowing exactly what the pair were on about.

"Definitely Cheetah," Diana said as they were directed towards the museum and saw a yellow blur running passed. Diana sped, up seeing her pray and landed in front of her as Cheetah stopped. She was holding a knife in her hand and Diana recognized it as the one Cheetah had used in the ritual that originally gave her her powers. "So, that's why you came here."

"My god will make me even stronger," Cheetah muttered, holding up the knife and running at Diana, who dodged. Cheetah didn't see Kara come up and was shocked when she was punched, making her drop the knife. The punch didn't do as much damaged as Kara expected though, as Cheetah held out her claws and went to scratch Kara.

Kara went to dodge, but Cheetah, with her speed and agility, got Kara's arm. Kara groaned at the pain, the claws unable to penetrate her skin but still hurting – she ignored it though as Krypto barked and used his own heat vision. The beam hit into Cheetah, causing pain on the mutated woman. "Good boy," Kara said, using her own heat vision now.

Cheetah screamed and attempted to run, but Diana was on her, punching the woman. Cheetah attacked back, punching Diana just as hard – that was when the earth started to shake again. "After-shock," Kara stated, the shaking causing onlookers to lose balance. Cheetah paused, trying to remain standing in the sudden movement.

Krypto though remained in balance and ran at Cheetah, biting the distracted woman who fell at the pain. Kara sped in, ignoring the shaking which was subsiding, and punched Cheetah as hard as possible. Before Cheetah could get up, Diana had her sword out and to Cheetah's throat as the after-shock stopped. "As we both know, my sword can hurt you," Diana whispered to her enemy, anger her eyes. "You came to my home and killed my sisters. For that, they will be avenged."

"No," Kara said, going up to Diana and holding out her hands. "We do not kill unless we have to, and we do not have to here. We will lock her up."

"No jail will hold her for long," Diana warned.

"Ours can," Kara said. "Please. Trust me."

Diana glanced at Kara thoughtfully, and without a word took her shield off her back and hit Cheetah in the head with it. The power behind the swing and the material of the shield instantly knocked Cheetah out. Kara let out a breath as Diana turned to look at her and then looked down at Krypto.

"Thank you. You know," Diana said "I am a big enough woman to admit when I am wrong. The dog was helpful."

-Superflash-

When they had returned to STAR labs, they locked the still-unconscious Cheetah into the pipeline. Cisco was already talking about how to reinforce her cell just to make sure, too. Kara had to change into normal clothes to take care of some lab business and when she walked back into the SuperFlash cave when done, she saw Diana already teaching Karen how to position for better balance when about to strike a foe.

Karen noticed Kara first and backed away, quickly getting out of the stance. Kara smiled though. "Tell you what, I'll set some time aside on Sunday and if Diana wants to and Aunt Astra agrees we can do some fight training together then. All three of us."

"Seriously?' Karen asked, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, but Aunt Astra has to agree," Kara said warningly. "And you have to go home. It's getting late."

"Okay," Karen said, hugging Kara quickly and saying goodbye to Diana before running out.

"I'm sorry if you just want to go home," Kara said, realizing she hadn't asked Diana about her availability before making that promise to Karen.

"It is all right," Diana said. "I have regrets about leaving the world of man the first time now."

"Regrets? What regrets?" Kara asked intrigued.

"That I wasn't there for you," Diana said; Kara raised an eyebrow. "You have clearly become a formidable female warrior, but if I had been here I could have helped make you even better than you are now. Never having a woman of your own caliber to help strengthen your abilities has set you back. Even now I can see things I can help you with."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or honored?" Kara questioned with a smile.

"I have taken an interest in your clone as well. She has great potential in her but she needs someone to train her. I thought about what you said about not having the time and I realized I could be there for her. Train her to be great, with your permission of course."

"Well I have no problem with it but there two conditions," Kara cautioned, and Diana waited. "Firstly, I want her to have as normal a human life as possible – she needs time for friends and family." Diana nodded. "And secondly, you need to make sure my Aunt Astra is okay with it – Karen may be my clone, but Astra is her mother."

"Of course," Diana smiled.

"So, I guess you're sticking around then, huh?" Kara asked. "Because if you need it, I know a couple of people who can help you get a human identity."

Kara looked over to where Barry and John were playing with what appeared to be a yellow ring – the two had returned not long after Kara and Diana had come back – a yellow light came from the ring and Barry, who had momentarily put it on his gloved hand, took it off. "I think I should just stick with my speed," Barry muttered, and Kara laughed; she and Diana going over to the pair.

"Ladies," John said, nodding his head and taking the ring from Barry.

"So I guess we all had a pretty good day? Got the bad guy and everything," Kara said. "You'll be heading back to the Corp. soon too; I guess?"

"I must bring Sinestro to them," John confirmed. They had placed Sinestro in the pipeline until John was ready to leave.

"Well I'm sure we or the DEO won't have a problem locking him up forever if you wanted," Kara joked, and John smiled.

"I will mention that," John nodded. "You know I have been thinking of the story you told before, and it came to my mind that there is one Kryptonian Green Lantern left in the Corp. He doesn't seem too old, but considering the life span of Kryptonians, not to mention the powers of the rings, it could be the same one who saved you all those years ago. I could ask next time I see him."

"If he is, tell him the girl he saved is doing good," Kara smiled, and John nodded once more.

"Hey, what is the life span of a Kryptonian?" Barry piped up, never having given that any thought until this day.

"Oh, look at that! I think Cisco is done on the bios on these two," Kara said quickly, not wanting to address the issue and going over to the computers where Cisco had two Justice League communicators connected to a computer.

 _You can't avoid this question forever,_  Barry thought both amused and agitated as he went to follow her, nearly tripping on a sleeping Krypto.

"What bios on us?" Diana asked, joining Kara as she glanced confusedly at John who shrugged.

"A while back, the heroes of Earth realized that we're stronger if we work together. So we created a sort of team…" Kara started.

"It's called the Justice League," Barry continued. "And if you want, we are willing to send a request to the other members of the Justice League, to add you two to it. If they all say yes, you're in. If one person says no your not unless we can get them to change their answer."

"And if you're in every member of the Justice League will have your backs if needed and we expect you to have ours so…" Kara glanced at Cisco, who nodded and pulled up the bio for every member of the Justice League on the screen. "This is the Justice League." Cisco indicated the faces of Barry, Kara, Clark, Oliver, Ronnie, Stein, Ray, J'onn, and the recently-added Thea, Laurel and Sara.

Diana and John looked over the bios of Earth's heroes; Diana was the first to speak after taking in the names, faces and skilled: "As I expressed to Kara. I will be staying in the world of man for a while and I would be honored to be among such heroes."

"I would too, but I'm not always on Earth," John reasoned.

"Oh, you could just push the unavailable button when away from here," Cisco shrugged, noncommittally.

"There's an unavailable button?" Kara and Barry asked together, turning to look at Cisco.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Cisco asked airily, not meeting their eyes.

"Caitlin," Kara sighed the usual instruction, and Caitlin lightly slapped Cisco in the forearm for Kara.

"You've really got to stop doing that," Cisco groaned. "Okay, who's sending the request?"

Kara went up to the computer and put her code in to send the request to the rest of the League. Barry's communicator binged and he took it out to answer 'yes'.

-Superflash-

Ronnie was in STAR, working on an experiment in a different lab when his communicator sounded. He looked around so as not to be disrupted, but no one was there, so he took it out. "So, that's what those two have been up today…" Ronnie mumbled. Looking over the bios for a second before accepting both and going back to his work

…

Martin Stein had been home, spending some well-earned time with his wife when his communicator sounded, "Don't tell me you have to go?" Clarissa moaned.

"No, it's a new member's request from Mrs. Allen," Stein said, Clarissa in on the secret for obvious reasons, and read the bios to his wife. After a moment of talking with her he decided to accept both of them

…

Ray was in a tuxedo, flowers in his hands when his communicator binged; He looked at it, barely taking in the bios before pushing in the affirmative. If Kara and Barry liked them, they had to be okay. Besides, he had an important date – he was already at the front door as he knocked and Lucy quickly answered. "For you," Ray bowed, keeping the flowers aloft as he held them out for her.

"Lilies, my favorite," Lucy grinned, taking them. "How did you know?" Lucy let Ray into the apartment as she went to go put them in water.

"I'm just that good!" Ray said with a smirk.

"You asked Lois didn't you?" Lucy returned, making the smirk disappear.

"Technically I asked Kara who asked Lois," Ray defended himself.

"You'd think I would be use to dating someone who has connections to my family," Lucy thought aloud.

"Well, our dinner reservation awaits," Ray said, holding out his arm and Lucy took it

…

Hank was at this desk when he got the request; truthfully, he had been expecting this for a while, having seen the pictures of Kara with Wonder Woman and having met the Green Lantern before. He had decided a long while ago to accept them nonetheless and clicked yes, before going back to work

…

Sara and Alex were making out like college kids on Alex's couch when Karen flew in. "Mom!" Karen yelled, not realizing she was disturbing the two as they quickly pulled apart and Astra left the bedroom. Karen started talking really fast about Diana and Kara's promise, begging Astra to let her go and be trained by Wonder Woman.

That was when Sara's communicator went off. "What now?" Alex asked a little bit annoyed. She was a bit upset at first she had not been given a communicator too but she had begun to understand why she was left out – she wasn't a vigilante or a superhero or a secret alien; she was helping them the best way she could through the DEO, and she was better off outside the Justice League than in it.

"Just a new member's request. Kara wants to add a Green Lantern and Wonder Woman," Sara said. "I thought Wonder Woman was dead…?"

"She is amazing," Karen said, turning to Sara now. "You have got to accept her into the League! She would be the best. You should have seen the way she and Kara worked together to take on this Cheetah bit– I mean, woman." She glanced to her mother now.

"The Green Lantern would also make a good member. They are amazing," Astra reasoned, choosing to ignore Karen's vocal slip and started mentioning what she knew of them already, all the while Karen continued going on about Diana.

"If I say yes will you two shut up and go out to a movie or something?" Sara asked, amused and annoyed.

"Yes," both Astra and Karen said at the same time; Sara raised an eyebrow but clicked yes to the two anyway.

"There go," Sara said, and Astra grabbed her purse and took her daughter out. "How long do they have to live with you?" Sara asked Alex, looking at her girlfriend.

"Until the government says Astra can live on her own," Alex answered, thinking this herself.

Sara groaned, laying back. "Maybe we should look into finding a bigger place," Sara muttered.

"We? We're living together?" Alex asked, and Sara shot up, seeing the playful smile on Alex's lips. Sara was herself unsure what to say until Alex kissed her. "Maybe we should." Sara smiled as they went back to making out like teenagers

…

Oliver, Thea, and Laurel were getting ready to go out to stop a drug shipment when they got the request. "Wonder Woman is alive?" Thea asked excitedly and clicked yes right away.

"You don't watch the news do you?" Laurel smirked, clicking yes for Wonder Woman as well; she having seen the pictures of Kara with Diana on the news herself.

"Who's this Green Lantern?" Oliver asked unsure, and as usual being untrusting. He also knew of Wonder Woman so had said yes to her, but was unsure as he looked at John's bio. "I mean he seems a bit odd…"

"Kara trusts him," Thea reasoned.

"Which means Barry trusts him," Laurel added, "So it's good enough for me." Laurel and Thea both clicked yes.

"Wait, this is our team. We need to trust these people. Shouldn't we at least talk about this?" Oliver reasoned.

"If you want to talk we can talk. Oh, maybe we should have Kara and Barry come over and tell us more since they are the one requesting it? Of course this would all take time so we'll have to put this mission on hold," Thea said with a smirk, knowing she had her brother.

"We could stop this shipment first and then go after Kara and Barry…" Oliver muttered, glancing between the two girls.

"You have really got to be more trusting," Laurel moaned, now fiddling with her weapons.

"We could talk about this all day and you still wouldn't trust this Green Lantern," Thea added, "Look, Olly, he's a good guy with superpowers – I think he'll be a valuable asset to our team."

"Fine. Okay, I give," Oliver sighed, clicking yes and scowling at the two women. "If Felicity were here, she'd be on my side. Can we go now?"

"I don't think she would be," Thea and Laurel chimed in together as they followed Oliver out of the Arrow Cave

…

Clark had just returned home and was still in his Superman outfit when he received the request. "Don't tell me you have to leave again?" Lois sighed, having just put dinner on the table and getting the kids to the table too.

"No, just a new member request from Kara," Clark said to his wife. "A Green Lantern. Oh, I read about them in the Fortress." Clark remembered the information he got about them before clicking yes. "And a…" Clark paused as a small smile came on his lips as he looked at the second bio. "Diana!"

"Diana?" Lois asked, not aware of Wonder Woman's alter-ego.

"Wonder Woman," Clark pointed out, a little cautiously.

"Oh yeah, her – I saw she had returned," Lois said airily. "There are pictures of her with Kara."

"I never thought Diana Prince would return," Clark said thoughtfully.

"You know…" Lois paused as she realized Clark's words "Prince? Diana Prince? As in your ex girlfriend Diana?"

"No," Clark said quickly, but backed down at Lois' look. "Okay yes. Diana Prince."

"Your ex girlfriend is Wonder Woman?" Lois blinked. "And you never thought to tell me this?"

"Well, I… and she… and…" Clark shuttered, unsure what to say.

"And now she is going to be added to the Justice League where you can secretly communicate with her?" Lois said, putting her guard up.

"Lois, we're soul mates remember?" Clark said, sending calming emotions to Lois through their own bond. "Me and Diana are in the past; she's just a friend and she would be an amazing addition to the League." Lois paused as she nodded, knowing Clark was right and Clark finally clicked yes to his ex.

"Okay," Lois stated softly, moving over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

-Superflash-

The group waited for everyone to response. "Yes from all to both. I really thought you would have to annoy Oliver until he changed his answer," Cisco finally said as the communicators lit up activating. He took them off the computer and handed them to their new owners.

"Well then Wonder Woman, Green Lantern," Kara said, looking at Barry. Both smiled as they both said: "Welcome to the Justice League."


	4. An Explosive Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two men are kidnapped, Barry and Kara find themselves attempting their rescue; but as they investigate further, they discover that the situation is deadlier than it seems

"Ever have the feelings you're forgetting something and have no idea what it is?" Eddie asked Joe, coming up and leaning on Joe's desk as the detective looked over some paperwork. "I just have a feeling I was supposed to be somewhere today."

"Did you try calling Iris and asking?" Joe asked his partner and future son-in-law. "You know she's getting pretty intense with the wedding plans. If you missed something…"

"No, that's not it," Eddie said, "and Iris is not answering her phone."

Before more could be said the pair heard their captain calling their names and turned around to see Captain Singh walking up. "We have a problem," Singh announced. "We have a missing persons case – two men taken from their homes, presumably the same culprit due to similar mysterious circumstances."

"Could they have just gone for a walk? When was this called in?" Eddie asked, knowing a person had to be missing for at least 48 hours before the police were involved.

"This morning, Thawne – I know what you're thinking, but due to Central's recent past, we can't wait the full time before calling it in. Besides we have a witness to one of the kidnappings. We need to find them now, before it could be too late."

"Meta, then?" Joe asked.

"So far, it doesn't appear so," Singh stated.

"Then why are you coming to us?" Eddie asked, since he and Joe were exclusively Central's Meta Human Taskforce.

"The mother of one of the victims heard the kidnappers mention the Particle Accelerator; she's going nuts and since it's our only lead we need to talk to the owners of said Accelerator."

"Kara and Barry own the Accelerator now," Joe pointed out, and then paused, "you honestly can't believe they would….? Barry is one of us."

"I know and I don't believe they would but we need to cover all bases," Singh said. "It's doesn't help Barry took the day off and is not answering his cell. I called STAR labs but the two aren't there."

"Kara's not answering her phone," Eddie said, having called it too.

"We need to talk to them, now. Barry's address is still listed as your house, but I assume he and his wife are not living with you?" Joe nodded. "Then you two will take me to their place and we'll have a nice little conversation."

Joe and Eddie looked at each other in worry, and then nodded, standing up.

-Superflash-

Singh knocked on the door loudly but no one would answer. "They are not home," Joe said after a moment.

"I think they are in there and ignoring us," Singh announced, clearly getting angry and looking to the lock.

"You can't break and enter," Eddie reminded him.

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key," Singh said, taking keys out.

"Hey those are mine," Joe said instantly recognizing his keys and patting his pockets to find them missing.

"You're a simple man, Joe. You have three keys two for your house and one for your car. This one got added to your keychain recently and I assume…" Singh turned the key in the lock and the door opened, "it works."

"Sir, you don't want to…"

"I do," Singh said opening the door.

"You really don't…" Eddie paused as Singh walked in and the barking and growling started. "We tried to warn him." They heard Singh yelling at Krypto, who refused to back down.

"Should we?" Joe asked.

"I'm not getting killed by that dog," Eddie pointed out.

"Who is my dog killing?" They heard a familiar voice ask casually, and turned to see Kara and Barry behind them. Kara was in a very pretty dress while Barry had on a suit. "And what are you doing here?"

"Long story, where have you two been?" Joe asked.

"Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding," Barry answered; Eddie's mouth opened in shock, and he slapped himself in the face.

"That's what I was forgetting!" Eddie moaned. "How mad is Iris?"

"You might want to sleep on the couch tonight," Kara smiled, walking passed them and to her apartment.

"She meant our couch," Barry said a little too politely.

 _I meant Joe's,_ Kara said in her mind as she ordered Krypto down.

"Sorry she meant Joes," Barry corrected walking in, surprised to see Singh in the apartment putting his gun away.

"I have actually bedrooms now Barry and Iris have left," Joe added thoughtfully to Eddie who was still grimacing.

"You were going to shoot my dog!" Kara now said in shock to the captain, "After breaking into my apartment too!" Kara was clearly pissed.

"That's… not right, Captain." Barry said coolly, sending calming emotions to Kara and reminding her Krypto was bullet-proof. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We need to talk," Singh said, ignoring Kara as Joe and Eddie walked in – Eddie on the phone and apologizing to Iris apparently, or maybe her answering machine. "Let's have a seat." Neither did, Barry staring concerned at his captain while Kara positively scowled at the man. "Or we can stand, whatever." Singh sighed and took out two pictures. "Do you recognize these two men?"

Barry shook his head but Kara was now looking in concern at one of the pictures and pointed out to the captain: "Him. He applied for a job at the labs, but I can't say I remember him that well. Caitlin may know more, but she's obviously unavailable for the next week or so."

"I am guessing you didn't hire him, then." Singh stated. "Why not?"

"We can't hire everyone," Kara pointed out. "Now, I have been pretty calm since you broke into my home, tried to shoot my dog, and asked all these questions… Now I want to know what's going on?"

"Henry Hewitt and Jefferson Jackson, both were kidnapped today, possibly by the same people," Singh said. "The only lead we have is from Jackson's mom saying they mentioned your Particle Accelerator so I have to ask…. where were you today?"

"At a wedding," Barry pointed out a little stupidly. "And I don't like what you are implying. We would never!"

"Who's wedding?" Singh asked, ignoring Barry.

"Our friend's. Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond," Barry snapped.

"And who else but you have access to the Accelerator?" Singh questioned.

"Caitlin and Ronnie, Martin Stein, and Cisco Ramone," Kara answered this time. "We were all together today."

"So your alibi is each other?" Singh said.

"We were at city hall and a restaurant. I am sure you can find someone who saw us, or even surveillance footage from those places," Kara said, "and now I want you out."

"One more thing," Singh wasn't fazed by their less-than-sunny attitude. "I'd like to look at the Accelerator."

"Do you have a warrant?" Kara snapped, knowing they couldn't let anyone in because of their meta human prison; Singh shook his head. "Then get out and come back when you have one."

"And until you have this sorted I think I will be absent from work," Barry said bluntly.

"Oh and Joe, Eddie, please leave your keys here." Kara added, forcing pleasantries across her tone, even though she felt anything but happy right now.

Joe and Eddie took their keys to the apartment off their keychains and put them on the counter, both knowing the severity of the situation. "Sorry about this," Joe said as Singh walked out. "We did not know he would break in. We just thought he would talk…" Kara and Barry nodded, unsure what to say as Joe and Eddie left.

They looked to each other when the party was gone and went to change into their outfits – and changed Krypto. They had people to find.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara and Barry were in the Superflash cave. Krypto was sleeping on the floor, being exhausted from an all-nighter. "You couldn't find them?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Kara said. "And shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Ronnie and I are going away overnight this weekend. Hard to take much longer when Ronnie can't be away from Stein that long." Caitlin explained, clearly upset about that. It was hard not being able to go away whenever you wanted because your husband needed to stay near his other half to live.

"Well we searched the city a couple of times," Barry said going back on topic. "But there are too many places with lead paint Kara can't see through, and Krypto can't pick up a scent when he doesn't know what he's looking for. We're stuck."

"And I'm no better," Cisco said, having been trying to trace the kidnappers by hacking satellite images and cross-referencing anything that could be of importance. "These kidnappers are good. They avoided cameras. I got nothing!" Cisco slammed his keyboard and leaned back in his chair. "Should we start transferring the metas we have to the DEO in case Singh does get a search warrant?"

"Not going to happen on what they have," Kara said confidently. "Besides, General Lane is at the DEO and trust me, Lois' father is an ass. We literally can't transfer until he's gone." Kara was in normal clothes again, and had her glasses on. "I've got to go. Seeing a test run of Dr. Willis' scanner." The group said their goodbyes as Kara left.

-Superflash-

At the field STAR labs owned, two of her scientist seemed to be arguing. "Dr. Willis!" Kara yelled as the man attaching something on top of what looked like a floating toy car, looked up. "What is Mr. Jones doing here?"

"Using his hover car toy here for my test run," Mr. Willis said, finishing attaching the device on top.

"It's not a toy," Mr. Jones stated, clearly annoyed.

"It's a toy," Kara sighed. "But your hover technology will be very profitable." The light at the bottom of a hover car went off and the car went towards the ground only for the light to come back on and the car to float again. "Once you work out the bugs. Now what am I here to see?"

"My sensor," Dr. Willis said excitedly. "I attached it to the top of the toy and as you can see, I had several object put around the field." Kara looked around to see the normally empty field was set up as he said it would be. "My sensor will be able to scan around the toy and send what it sees to my laptop here." Willis smiled at his laptop. "Mr. Jones, start your toy."

Jones mumbled something under his breath as he took out a remote and the hover car started to move. "Head towards the right," Dr. Willis told him and John moved the controller but the car went left.

"Sorry," Jones called and the car started towards the right and when it got close, a small fire lit up from a machine.

Kara looked at the computer to see the warning fire pop up. Looking back up the hover car was close but not so close. "Impressive," Kara said as the test continued and Kara truly was impressed as the scanner picked up everything correctly. The car disappeared behind a wall and the words 'dead burnt body' appeared on the screen. "You put a dead body on the field?"

"No that was supposed to be a hole," Dr. Willis said. "Jones, turn off your car." Jones pushed a button on the screen. "We got to go see what it's reading to correct the coding."

"I'll come with you," Kara said, following Willis to behind the wall where there was hole and inside the hole was a corpse, burned beyond recognition. Willis freaked and ran; Jones remained stony-faced. "Oh, well that's just peachy,"' Kara groaned, standing over the body and knowing the implications of this find.

-Superflash-

Singh had shown up with many officers and even the CSI, Julian Dorn. Joe and Eddie had shown up too, to watch, but they couldn't be on the case as it would be a conflict of interest. "Remember all these inventions are copyrighted to STAR," Kara said as her scientist explained the inventions to the police officer. "I would appreciate the police department respecting our privacy on these inventions too." Kara glanced to the road – the media had inevitably caught wind of this and were at the edge of the property.

"We will do what we need to," Singh said coolly. "How does this work anyway?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "I mean they make everything, but you profit?"

"All inventions and research done at STAR labs belong to the labs, but we take care of our people. When we profit off an invention they get rewarded as well. Why?"

"Trying to see if anyone would have a grudge against STAR. To frame you," Singh said.

"You checked our alibi," Kara said with a smirk now, and Singh nodded.

"You couldn't have been the kidnapper and I never really thought you were," Singh said in a form of apology. "But I would still like a look at the Accelerator."

"And do you have that search warrant?" Kara asked airily.

"It's only matter of time now," Singh said.

"How do you even know this is related to the kidnappings? This is a field. We don't protect it from the public. I am surprised more bodies haven't been thrown in here," Kara said as there was a flash near the body, causing Julian Dorn to jump.

The Flash continued running stopping, in front of Kara. "Ms. Allen," Flash said nodding and Kara smiled. "Good to see you." The Flash ran off.

"You know the Flash?" Singh asked, surprised.

"He comes by for help every once in a while. My scientists have orders to give Flash and Supergirl anything they need."

"That is true," Willis said.

"Well I will need to talk to employees."

"Talk to whoever you want but I will not order my employees to answer you," Kara said and turned to Willis. "I was very impressed by your scanner. We'll talk more about its future later." Kara then turned to leave.

-Superflash-

"This is a media nightmare," Kara moaned walking in the Superflash cave where Barry, Ronnie, Cisco, Caitlin, and Stein were. After talking to the police she had to handle the media too. "Being connected to two kidnappings and this does not help our image. Although that Flash stunt you did was helpful." Kara smiled at her husband.

 _You're welcome,_ Barry thought back with a smirk. "Unfortunately we do not have good news."

"I took the DNA Barry got from the body and compared it to DNA on file and it belongs to Henry Hewitt," Caitlin said and Kara sighed. "But that's not the worst part."

"How could it get any worst then that?" Kara asked.

"Henry Hewitt's DNA had been mutated; probably originally during the Accelerator explosion and again before his death, after being kidnapped," Caitlin said. "And the mutation is very close to the mutation found in Ronnie and Stein."

"So, on a hunch we had Barry run to this Jefferson Jackson's house and take some DNA," Cisco said.

"And?" Kara asked.

"Same," Caitlin said. "Someone is trying to make their own Firestorm and figured out these two were the perfect candidates. Unfortunately they do not realize Firestorm is two people."

"I am guessing that's important," Kara said.

"Very, Ms. Allen," Stein finally spoke up. "Myself and Ronnie each hold one half of the Firestorm mutation and when the two are combined, that combination allows the pair of us to keep the matrix stable. If they had gotten this right, Mr. Hewitt would have exploded – taking half the city with him. Thankfully he just burnt himself out."

"They have one more chance," Ronnie said worriedly, eyes on the picture of Jefferson Jackson.

There was silence for a moment. "Okay, now that we know the why we need the where,' Barry said, standing up finally. "Where in the city could do this type of experiment?"

"Here," Caitlin answered immediately,

"Not here, though," Kara said. "There has to be somewhere else."

"The equipment needed to do this…" Cisco paused as he was thinking. "Mercury Labs?"

"Mercury shut down after their explosion," Barry pointed out, reminding Cisco of the time the Flash and Supergirl had to run into the burning buildings to get people out of Mercury and safe. After that the labs had shut down, stating publicly that they were moving cities to somewhere safer.

"But they didn't take everything with them," Cisco theorized. "The equipment should be there and the building is abandoned. Perfect hiding place."

"Worth a shot," Kara said with a shrug, as she and Barry ran into their outfits. "Krypto, you're coming too." Krypto barked, sitting up in his Superdog outfit already.

"Stein, you and Ronnie too. We might need you," Barry said, and Ronnie and Stein nodded in agreement as they merged bodies and the group left.

-Superflash-

 _They were right,_ Kara thought to her husband as she and Krypto flew overhead. She had used her x ray vision on the labs to see four people, and Jefferson Jackson on a table, fire coming from his body.  _And we might be too late. They already did their experiment on Jefferson._

 _We still have to go in_ , Barry thought back and Kara agreed, giving Firestorm a nod as the group of heroes rushed in. Barry quickly took out two of the kidnappers while Kara got one and Krypto the last.

"You could have left one for me," Firestorm said, coming in behind them and seeing the four men on the floor.

"Well there's a boy on fire here," Barry said, pointing at Jackson who seemed to be semi-conscious – his eyes were flitting between the group and there seemed to be panic in his expression, even though he couldn't move or react properly.

 _Ronald, we need to split,_  Stein thought and the two instantly split bodies, Stein moving towards the machines connected to Jefferson. "Oh, not good," Stein muttered. "They perfected it this time. He has the full matrix in him and he's not going to be able to handle it for long."

"We've got to move him to the wasteland," Kara said, having wanted to save him but now needing to save the city. It was one life against thousands.

"You move him and he'll explode," Stein warned before the heroes could touch him.

"Then what do we do?" Barry asked, taking a step back as Stein stared in thought.

"We need to balance him out," Stein said. "I need to…. You two, get me some things from the lab." Stein listed what he needed to the fast heroes who ran out to get them. "Ronald, I am going to need your help if this is to work. Jefferson," he added to the half-conscious man, "I'm going to save you." At that moment, Barry and Kara returned with the supplies.

Ronnie and Stein went to work straight away, and even without super speed they worked fast enough making a device similar to the one Astra and Cisco had made them to keep them balanced when merged. "This is our best shot," Stein said, holding up the device and looking over at Jefferson. He was getting worst; there wasn't much time left before he blew. "You three need to get out. Go outside the building."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"If this doesn't work he will explode and me and Ronald will take in the blast," Stein said and Ronnie nodded. "The force will probably kill us but we'll save the city."

"Ronnie!" Caitlin cried over the earpiece, having heard everything,

"We have to Caitlin," Ronnie said as he and Stein combined bodies. "Go!" Kara, Krypto, and Barry went outside, taking with them the unconscious kidnappers and Ronnie connected the device to Jefferson Jackson and turned it on. The fire around him got more heated, and then there was the explosion.

Outside Kara, Krypto, and Barry were just waiting when they heard the explosion. Kara used her x ray vision immediately. "They're alive," Kara said aloud, to calm her best friend who she could hear crying over the coms. "All of them."

It wasn't long later when Firestorm walked out with another man similarly ablaze - the fire itself on this new meta's back forming shapes similar to wings and the cranial capacity of a bird's head. The fire then went out and standing in front of them was Jefferson Jackson. "What happen to me?"

"That will be explained later," Barry said. "Right now we are bringing you to the police station and after that you will come to STAR labs." Jefferson nodded, unsure of what was happening.

"And keep that on," Ronnie added pointing at the device on Jefferson's chest. "Hide it under your shirt or something…" Jefferson, knowing he wasn't in a place to argue, did as he was told and then was picked up by the Flash.

-Superflash-

"I got that search warrant," Singh told Joe and Eddie. "Sorry but I had to. I have to go where the evidence…" Before he could finish, Flash appeared with Jefferson.

"I believe this is who you are looking for," Flash said as Supergirl and Krypto came with the four kidnappers. "And his kidnappers." Flash ran off, taking the search warrant out of Singh's hands. "I don't believe you need this anymore. Maybe let Mr. and Mrs. Allen do their thing and earn back their trust."

Joe and Eddie laughed at the look on Singh face as they went to go talk to the new arrival – Jefferson.

-Superflash-

The next day Supergirl and Firestorm were helping the new meta with his powers at their field. "Seems Firestorm is stronger than Jax," Cisco commented thoughtfully as Firestorm's fire blast beat out the one Jax sent. Jefferson had told them he preferred being called Jax earlier.

"Does he need those wings?" Barry asked, not getting over the way this new Firestorm looked. "He looks like some kind of giant fire bird?"

"Probably not, but seems to be the way the fire is shaped for some reason with him," Caitlin mused.

"He needs a cool name. Fire bird…. Oh I got it, Phoenix!" Cisco grinned.

"Firehawk," they heard a voice and turned to see Joe and Eddie had driven up. "That's what Cat Grant is calling him."

"How does Cat Grant know?" Cisco asked upset.

"Sighting of Supergirl and Firestorm flying over the city with him this morning," Eddie answered. "She was very fast with the name." Cisco mumbled something as he sat back and the three in the air landed. Stein and Ronnie splitting bodies.

"Joe," Kara greeted her father-in-law.

"You'll be very happy to know Singh has issued a public apology to STAR labs," Joe said. "And the kidnappers are away for good. They didn't admit to trying to make a new Firestorm so you're all safe."

"Thank you," Kara said, knowing Joe had something to do with the apology to the labs and making sure the kidnappers didn't say what they were doing. "You can have your keys back too."

"So how long do I have to wear this?" Jax interrupted, pointing to the device on his chest.

"The device should completely stabilize the matrix in your system in a day or so," Stein said. "You'll be fine on everyday things, but even after that I would wear the device any time you plan to use your powers. The matrix could get unstable without it."

"So what am I now? A member of your League?" Jax asked.

"No," Barry said shaking his head. "The Justice League is for heroes. You're not a hero. Not yet anyway. Maybe someday."

Jax looked at them with thought and then around. "Maybe I don't want to be," he said. "A hero, I mean. I didn't ask for this after all. I just want my life, what I have going for me as it is."

"That's your choice," Kara reasoned. "But know if you use your powers for any illegal reasons we will take you down."

"Yeah I know," Jax said, rolling his eyes and flying away.

"He's a good kid," Barry said. "I think he'll come around some day."

"And you owe me a honeymoon," Caitlin added now, going to Ronnie who smirked at her. Everyone wished them a good time as they left, apart from Kara and Barry, who left with them before going their own way back home.

Kara and Barry smiled at each other as they kissed.  _Interesting last few days,_  Barry thought.  _What do you think will happen next?_

 _Not a clue_ , Kara thought back  _but together we can handle it._


	5. When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two new speedsters from another Earth show up before Iris wedding Kara and Barry might just need their help when the DEO has a breakout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the first crossover with the Prime Series. You can find the Prime Series on my profile, but you do not have to have read it first before reading this. The chapter is self explanatory.

"What do you mean Barry's gone?" Kara Wells, adopted daughter of Earth 2 Harrison Wells and identical clone of Kara Danvers, had come straight to the Labs after a grueling day under Cat Grant's tutelage; she wanted to check up on her cellular acceleration pattern, having drained her powers the previous day due to Maxwell Lord's version of the Red Tornado, to see if she had soaked up enough yellow sunlight during her day – Ms. Grant hadn't been helpful in restoring her token girl's powers, the stresses she was putting on Kara, not that she knew Kara was Power Girl, after all. "We were going to go skating later…" Kara added in an undertone.

"Skating?" Jesse Wells, adored sister of Kara, asked with a little smirk. She had been worried all afternoon. The Black Flash had taken Barry somewhere, and when Cisco's vibe had come up blank, her next thought had been on Kara – and with Wally insisting on her initial idea to take the reins and find him themselves, she had been cautious, to say the least. Now Kara was with her though, now she could see the worry in her sister's expression as Cisco and Harry explained the situation to her… Well, Jesse's heart broke for Kara.

"So Zoom, under the alias of Black Flash, took Barry god knows where," Kara finally stated, "and I wasn't called in for backup?"

"You're still weak, you couldn't have done anything," Harry stated, a little too bluntly.

"Well, just be glad I'm still weak as I will kill Max Lord for making me like this today and not being able to help Barry when I should have been there. Hell, I'll kill Cat too as punishment for her twisted view on personal assisting!" She hit her hand on the table and winced, not used to the pain it caused her.

"Hey, Kara, calm down. We'll get him back," Jesse rounded on her sister now, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder and pulling her other hand into hers, Kara meeting her sister's eyes as Jesse added: "I promise…" she pulled away from Kara, her mind set as she glanced at Wally and nodded.

"What… what are you guys planning?" Cisco asked, worriedly now. "Cos I couldn't find either Barry or Black Flash so if you think you're going after them…"

"You may be able to open breaches to other earths, see into the void between them and vibe people's locations, but you'll never be connected to the speed-force like we are." Wally stated coolly, Cisco frowning as the two suddenly sped from the room, grabbing their suits – Jesse's a yellow and red ensemble, Wally's a silver and black – and sped into the pipeline.

"It's not that easy!" Harry's echo followed them into their earpieces as the two speedsters braced themselves. They knew the principle of what they had to do – think of their target, in this case Barry, and run… the complication was that they'd never actually done this before.

"They're in the pipeline!" Harry now added, shouting to Kara and Cisco still in the Cortex, Jesse trying to ignore the panic in her father's voice as he added pleadingly into the communication's array: "Jesse, this won't work! Barry may not be on another world; he may not be anywhere."

"We'll find him dad; we can't just leave him to the Black Flash's fate." Jesse stated resolutely, Wally grabbing her hand now as he could see the conflict in her face, but the determination remaining in her eyes. "This is what we dreamed about," she now added, referencing the speed-force dreams she, Wally and Barry had been having about the Black Flash, "Wally and me, chasing the Black Flash, getting Barry back because we will, we'll find him. Kara, you'll go skating with Barry soon, I promise you."

"Jesse! Please, we can find another way!" Ignoring her dad's pleads, Jesse ran, taking Wally with her, running fast; both concentrating on the original speedster, on Barry Allen…

"They're running," Cisco stated, a little hollowly in the Cortex, both speedsters ignoring their colleagues back in the labs, "you don't think they'd open a breach already though? It took Barry a whole year before he could and that was by accident."

"Allen wasn't trying to open breaches though," Harry pointed out, "Jesse and Wally are!"

There was a loud booming noise as something propelled both speedsters forward, Kara confirming a second later as she announced with excitement "They've just broken the sound barrier!"

"Do they realize how dangerous this is with the metas still in lock up?" Cisco pointed out as a warning alarm sounded; Jesse and Wally not having thought of this, although it was too late to stop now. "And there's a breach opening!" Cisco obviously couldn't contain his excitement either now as the speedsters got faster, speeding passed the growing breach, knowing they couldn't pass through it until it was big enough for the pair of them.

"Jesse, please, we'll think of another way, don't do this!" Harry now cried into Jesse's earpiece, obviously not wanting to lose his daughter in some helpless attempt at finding Barry.

"I'm doing this for Kara, dad." Jesse stated resolutely, wanting to tell her dad she would be fine, that she would return from wherever it was Barry and the Black Flash had gone, but her time was up as all she could do, in a sudden moment of fear and inspiration was state: "And Cisco… come find us!"

They passed through the breach, momentarily surrounded by swirling colors of the vortex that must have created the bridge between worlds… and then they shot out of the other side, stumbling and almost tripping over the rocks that suddenly made their floor, a wasteland if ever they knew it. As they stopped, Wally actually whooped at their success, but Jesse wasn't so forthcoming, glancing around in worry as this place looked all-too familiar…

"Where are we?" Jesse interrupted Wally's celebration, he looking to her as she added: "Where's Barry? Where's that creepy Black Flash?"

"Maybe we're in the speed-force itself?" Wally theorized, "When Barry was accidentally destroyed by your dad –" Before Wally could finish, however, a very familiar red blur passed by them.

"Barry!" Wally called triumphantly, running after him and Jesse followed.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Hey guys you're not going to believe this but I'm being followed – at my top speed!" Barry said over the coms. He had just stopped a car chase in National and had been heading back to Central City and STAR Labs when he noticed the two speedsters behind him, running just as fast.

 _Do you need me?_  Kara asked him in his head, curiously.

 _No, they haven't tried anything yet, I think I'll talk to them,_  Barry thought back. "Caitlin, Cisco, I'm going to run back to the wastelands; get me some of that anti-speed formula we used on Eobard ready, just in case."

"Already on it," Caitlin said, having gone to work on it the minute Barry said that speedsters were following him.

Barry ran back to the wasteland, looking back as the two followed him and he then turned quickly, kicking up dirt to distract them. It worked as the two speedsters stop. "Man, Barry you don't know how happy we are to see you!" A young black man in the weird silver costume stated with a wide grin.

"It was our fault!" The quirky female in the yellow suit, with hair in a ponytail, stated mournfully. "We should never have asked you to call up the Black Flash in the first place. Where is it though?" She looked around as if expecting this 'Black Flash' thing to turn up and Barry began to understand… or at least wonder...

"Black Flash? What was your fault? Who exactly are you?" Barry tested looking over the two. They were not familiar at all to him.

"Bar, it's us," the silver-suited one said in slight confusion, throwing Barry momentarily with the nickname.

"Wally…" The girl said a little cautiously, holding an arm out to stop the man moving toward Barry. "He's not our Barry," from the moment Barry had stopped the two, she had been assessing the scarlet speedster, and her eyes seemed to be drawn to the red-plated symbol on his chest. He noted the two supported similar, albeit in white. Like Barry-White… the Flash of another universe.

As Barry smirked, realizing his assumption was correct, she took off her eye mask to show him she meant no harm. "There's been a mistake here." She stated slowly, as if addressing a child now. "I'm Jessica Wells and this is Wally. I think we're from another Earth."

"Think?" Barry asked.

"Bring them to the labs," Cisco said in his ear. "We'll test this out."

"Come with me," Barry said.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Barry had led them to STAR labs but the pair were surprised when they went to the back door instead of the usual front entrance everyone had used prior to STAR's reopening. Barry pushed in six numbers and then took his glove off and put his bare hand on a scanner. Jesse saw the small gold ring on his finger and smiled to herself – he was married; they were definitely in another universe. Jesse wondered who the lucky girl had to be on this world.

The door opened and Barry held it open for them and the three-walked in. The lab was almost identical to the one they used; it even had permanent-residents, Cisco and Caitlin waiting, albeit with a white dog in a dog basket on the floor.

"Let's test the vibration," Cisco said, singling for one of them to follow him and, after a momentary smirk at one another, Wally did.

"What a cute dog," Jesse said, going up to Krypto. Caitlin was about to say something but Krypto sniffed Jesse and then let her pet him. Caitlin shook her head and smirked.

Wally broke free of Cisco after a minute and went up to the dog too. "Nice doggie…" he went to pet him but Krypto suddenly sat up and started to growl. Both Wally and Jesse took a step back in shock.

"Krypto, down," Barry said, almost bored, as Cisco mumbled something under his breath about 'sexist dogs' and Krypto backed away; Jesse and Wally now staring at one another.

"What a strange dog," Wally now said, a little put off now, which made Krypto stand up and get into attack position. He started growling again, ignoring Barry as he lit up his eyes. Wally and Jesse recognized the glow and took steps back, surprised and shocked.

"Kryptonian dog?" Wally asked Jesse, who didn't get the chance to respond as a familiar voice called from the other side of the lab.

"Krypto, down!" The woman ordered, and Krypto backed away. The pair turned around to see a very familiar face standing at a different door: She was in a very pretty dress and her hair was much longer than either speedster had ever seen it, and up in a ponytail like Jesse's; she was also wearing a pair of glasses, which she went to take off. They both knew instantly this was no clone like the Kara they were used to, this was the real Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton. "What kind of idiot calls a Kryptonian dog strange?" Kara stated in agitation as Krypto ran to her.

The two speedsters were too shocked to answer as Kara walked into the labs and greeted her husband with a kiss. Jesse looked over the doppelganger of her sister and noticed the rings on her wedding finger too – she also wore a similar bracelet to one Barry had put on when he had changed out of his Flash outfit. "You two are married!" Jesse exclaimed, suddenly excited. "You two together must have to just be destiny or something."

"Okay, I am guessing these are our world jumpers?" Kara asked out loud for everyone's benefit, confusing Jesse and Wally on how she knew about them.

"Well until Cisco confirms it…"

"Oh yeah it's confirmed," Cisco said. "He's vibrating at a different frequency than us. Also different from Barry-White." Cisco took back his seat, since he was done testing the vibration.

"Well now that that's settled, can you just vibe us home?" Wally asked Cisco "Cos this obviously didn't work – Jess, we're going to have –".

"Vibe?" Cisco asked, cutting off Wally's talk with Jesse.

"Yeah, open up a portal for us home," Wally now addressed Cisco, obviously thinking or knowing something Cisco and the others did not.

"Why would I be able to do that?" Cisco asked, confused.

Wally paused, looking to Jesse now. "He has to be Vibe right?"

"Hold on, mind if I do something?" Jesse asked suddenly, pointing at the equipment they had scattered and Kara nodded in intrigue as Jesse went to work.

 _What got you so stressed?_  Barry asked Kara, feeling her emotions.  _You usually have fun with the media. Anything wrong with the Labs?_

_No, Labs are running smoothly it's just…._

"You do know that that's annoying," Caitlin stated, noticing the private conversation going on, causing Kara and Barry to chuckle and confusing Wally.

"Iris is freaking out," Kara continued out loud to the benefit of all. "Her wedding is tomorrow and she wants everything perfect. Since I am her maid of honor she keeps calling me every few minutes, going over something else. It's driving me insane."

"Your Iris is getting married?" Wally asked, suddenly excited.

"I guessed it was time for one of you to go Bridezilla," Cisco joked, ignoring Wally and causing Kara to raise her eyebrow at him. "I mean Kara, you had Lois plan everything and Caitlin, you went to city hall. About time some girl in our group went wedding crazy."

"Well after tomorrow I am done being a maid of honor for good," Kara said resolutely.

"You realize you have a sister in a pretty serious relationship, right?" Caitlin mentioned.

"Alex and Sara?" Kara asked, not having given thought to them getting married.

"Excuse me, but Iris is getting married?" Wally interrupted. He knew this wasn't his sister they were talking about, but with just a dimensional barrier between them, in a way she was.

Before they could answer, Jesse came up with a makeshift hand-held device that was blinking a gentle orange LED. "I made my dad's meta human detection device," Jesse said. "You didn't have all the parts so I improvised, but see the blinking light? That indicates that I'm a meta." Jesse held it up to Kara who took it and the light stopped blinking. Kara put it close to Barry and it lit up again. "Now can you hold it to Cisco?" Jesse asked patiently.

Kara shrugged and went over to Cisco, holding the device to him and nothing happened. There was no light. Both Wally and Jesse looked disappointed and slightly worried. "Well, I guess that answers that. There is no Vibe on this world," Jesse stated.

"So… How are we going to get home?" Wally asked nervously.

At that moment, a man whose body seemed to be on fire walked casually in to the lab. "Where have you been?" Caitlin rounded on him.

"Just training," Firestorm said as the two split from each other.

Jesse looked at the familiar face of Martin Stein and the unfamiliar, other young man. "You're the other half of firestorm?" Jesse asked, fear suddenly evident in her eyes as she stuttered. "But how… wait…. You were Deathstorm on my Earth!" Jesse remembered the face of the meta very well, being an associate of Zoom's, he had been called into Zoom's premises on occasion while the evil speedster had her locked up.

"Her Earth?" Ronnie asked.

"More Earth jumpers?" Stein added excitedly, having missed out on Barry-White. "How absolutely fascinating!"

"Nice to know this one never changes," Wally smirked as Stein looked over them.

"Ah, so you know your Earth version of me?" Stein asked. "Although Deathstorm is not a very pleasant, or indeed accurate description…" Stein began.

"Well then, Professor," Kara quickly cut the older man off, "it seems that you're the one figuring out how to get them home."

"I am?" Stein asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kara said. "Because you're the only one who has any idea about the multiverse and I'm your boss so..."

"You're the boss?" Jesse added suddenly, "you own this place?"

"Barry and I, yes." Kara smiled politely to the girl, wondering what was going on in Jesse's head – none had yet made the connection between her and Doctor Wells, she having only revealed her surname once, but Jesse had to wonder where, or if, the parallel earth version of her father was. If he existed…

"Well this will be wonderful," Stein clapped his hands together. "I wonder if either of you will be able to help me?" He addressed Wally and Jesse, the latter nodded, moving toward the doctor.

 _We have to go,_  Kara thought to Barry. "Joe and Iris are waiting for us at Joe's house," she added verbally.

"Can I come?" Wally asked before Barry could even answer.

 _I would like to keep an eye on them,_  Barry thought to Kara who nodded. "Fine, but Jesse too – sorry, Martin, you'll have to do this without Jesse for the moment. Come along, you two." Stein looked disappointed at this, the chance to work with a world jumper was too great an opportunity to miss out, but obviously understood as the four left the Lab.

-Superflash-

Iris was sitting at the dining table looking over the wedding plans when Barry and Kara entered, followed by two unknown speedsters. "Finally, the rehearsal dinner is a few hours away and we have so…" Iris paused when she finally took note of the other two, still in their unusual costumes. "Who are they?" Iris asked as Joe came out of the kitchen with snack.

"Speedsters from another Earth," Barry, said taking a seat.

"I'll get more food," Joe backed straight into the kitchen once more.

"Oh please tell me you don't have to fight something trying to destroy the city?" Iris asked a little nervously – the city needed to stay intact until at least the day after her wedding.

"Calm down Iris," Kara smirked. "They just got lost and need help getting home."

"If something destroys this wedding..." Iris warned.

"Iris," Joe cautioned, coming in with more food. "You know what Barry and Kara are; this is what they do, but they are good at it. They won't let anything get in the way of your special day." Iris took a deep breath.

Wally watched the scene with a bit of a sunken heart as neither his sister or father seemed to take note of his presence. He was aware that he himself hadn't been part, or known to, their lives until recently back on his earth, but he had to wonder... "Hi," Wally tried. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Never seen you before," Iris said, a little too dismissively.

"You probably haven't met me yet then. Interesting," Wally stated as both Wests raised their eyebrows as he tried, "I'm Wally. Wally West. Your son and brother." He grinned at the pair. It felt a shame to take this revelation away from this Earth's Wally, if he ever turned up, but the chance to do this again, and the correct way… no one had such a great second chance.

"Oh Rao no," Kara gasped, taking a slight step back to get away from the scene – not quite the reaction Wally was expecting – as Joe and Iris' expressions fell; Joes suddenly getting very steely.

"We didn't know," Barry cut in right away as Wally looked between the four in complete confusion as he heard Jesse gasp and her hand suddenly enclosed in his. "If we had, we would have given you some warning." Barry added, "I'm so sorry Joe."

"I just… I need a minute," Joe said, backing up and blinking tears from his eyes, confusing Wally.

"Wally," Iris said, her tone almost monotonous, but knowing she had to be the one to say it; she didn't want to leave it to Kara and Barry to tell – no matter how odd the circumstance. "My mom died when I was young."

Wally figured he knew what was going on here – the unusual reactions, plus Jesse's perchance to perceive a situation – and her grip was quite strong on his hand. "No, you see, mom left and he pretended she died…" Wally still tried, indicating Joe and hoping, thinking this was the same as his Earth.

"Wally…" Jesse moved closer and whispered into his ear: "I think history is different here."

"My mom died. She overdosed while she was pregnant with my baby brother," Iris said softly, standing up and putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You don't really exist here, Wally – you never even got a name."

Wally had been prepared for anything, but with the truth of this world out, it still took him a moment to process – especially as he thought of the kind and loving mother he had had back on his world, the long since sober, dedicated mother and how she had never had the chance to shine here, to be the woman he had admired from such a young age, simply due to a miscalculation of some cosmic order... and he hadn't even been given life because of it.

Joe however, didn't hesitate one more moment as he moved around the table and, surprisingly, hugged him. "My boy," Joe muttered, knowing it wasn't really his son, but he had never gotten to even see him before. "I want to know everything about your life."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Hey are we going to this rehearsal dinner for Iris tonight?" Sara asked Alex. The two were in the DEO; while Sara was not an agent of the DEO, she had taken a job helping train new agents in hand-to-hand combat and was now working well in National and the DEO.

"Just the wedding," Alex said, shaking her head as the lights above momentarily flickered and the power went down. "That's not good…"

Alex was quick to run into the main area where Hank was. "What's going on?" Alex asked with Sara right behind her.

"Not a clue," Hank said worriedly. "Some kind of power surge."

"Sir," Agent Vasquez joined in. "Power to the cells is down."

"What? How? We have safeties in place," Hank moved over to her.

"No idea," Vasquez said, looking at the one computer that seemed unaffected by the power surge. "Prisoners are out."

Sara took out her bo staff without a second thought and ran towards the containment cells. Alex went to grab a gun and followed her girlfriend. "Astra, Vasquez, get the power back immediately and then put us in lock down!" Hank ordered, he too running to go take care of prisoners too.

A half hour later and Sara had found herself in a fight with a man made of water, which was hard because all her attacks went right through him. With him came another guy who seemed to be blasting gale-force air at her and Alex came with a gun to shoot him, but a woman threw her from behind.

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm leaving now," the woman said, running at surprisingly top speed and the two metas were fast to follow. Sara went to follow them but as she got near the exit door there was an alarm and suddenly gates came down.

"No!" Sara shouted, but she was too late.

"We're in lock down," Alex sighed, getting up.

"They escaped though," Sara pointed out.

"Come on," Alex said, returning to the main lab of the DEO where Hank was, handing out weapons to agents now. "Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon, and Maxima have escaped."

"With who knows how many others," Hank sighed. "This is bad, apocalyptic bad… We were down for a half hour before Astra got us into lockdown. We need to secure all prisoners that are still inside and then worry about who escaped after."

Sara knew what this meant and took out her Justice League communicator. "I have to tell them," she said, typing out a message and sending it to Barry and Kara.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Barry, Kara, Wally, Jesse, Iris, and Joe were all at the table, Wally enthusiastically telling them all about his life – well, mainly about his speed racing – when Kara and Barry's communicator binged. They simultaneously took their communicators out and read the message:

_There was a power surge at the DEO. Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon, and Maxima escaped with who knows how many others. We're in lock down right now – can't get out. Sorry, but it's on you._

Kara and Barry jumped up immediately and without a word ran out. Wally and Jesse, seeing that knew something was up, made their excuses to the two other Wests' and ran to follow. "Just what I needed – something happened," Iris groaned, annoyed but still fascinated by her alternative brother.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"We have a major problem," Kara said walking into STAR Labs again with Barry behind her – the pair barely noticed the other speedsters following them. "Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon and an alien named Maxima escaped the DEO."

"H2-No, Weather Wizard, and…" Cisco paused. "Don't know that last one."

"Wait, Maxima? As in the alien girl who kissed Kara?" Jesse asked, not able to hold her tongue at this and remembering the event on her earth like it was yesterday – Barry and Kara had only just got out of that battle with luck, she hoped this Superteam had a few more tricks up their sleeves.

"What?" Kara asked in shock turning to her. "I never even met this Maxima!"

"Different world," Jesse quickly intoned, catching the curious look on Barry's face nonetheless.

"Well, we need to get this handled and handled by tonight," Barry said resolutely. "Wedding tomorrow after all."

"Yes, for Iris," Kara continued, deciding to forget the remark toward Maxima.

"Cole…." Caitlin started.

"H2-No," Cisco interrupted Caitlin in an almost sing-sing voice, regretting it instantly as she decided to slap him without even Kara's instruction.

"Wait, don't you mean Hydroman?" Wally asked, having been caught up on what happened with this meta on his earth, even though he was not Silver at the time.

"Hydroman? That's an awful name," Cisco said, pulling a face.

"H2-No is worse," Wally replied.

"H2-No is cool, I'll have you know!" Cisco snapped, adding, "Who named him that anyway?"

"Our Cisco…" Jesse stated with a smirk as Cisco looked about ready to say something about this, but Caitlin stopped him.

"Drop it. Anyway, Cole nearly had you last time," Caitlin said to Kara. "And Clyde was dangerous as well."

"From what I read in the DEO database, Maxima is strong," Kara added.

"If you're going to get this done by tonight you're going to need some help," Caitlin continued.

"Time to call in the Justice League," Cisco said excitedly, turning his attention back to the computer. Wally and Jesse looked at each other and simply mouthed 'Justice League?'.

"Sara is in lockdown at the DEO and so is J'onn," Kara said, suddenly remembering.

"Team Arrow is too far. No way they are getting here on time," Barry added.

"Diana went back to her island for the weekend," Kara continued.

"John is off world." Barry noted the 'unavailable' icon by the Green Lantern's profile.

"Ray took Lucy on a surprise trip to Hawaii."

"Clark?" Barry asked, sounding a little desperate now.

"Will send him a message." Kara took out her communicator to send Clark a message. "So far it's looking like its Supergirl, Flash, Superdog…" Krypto barked at this "…and Firestorm."

"Wait, Stein is the one trying to get us home," Wally reminded them, wanting to get back and search for their Barry – he hadn't forgotten what had happened to him after all, and with their Kara currently powerless and he and Jesse on another Earth, their Central City didn't have any protection.

"Look, I get it you need to go home but our world is more important right now," Barry said. "There's going to be a delay."

Wally glared at Barry at this, not liking this attitude and instantly reminded of when he'd first ended up in Central City and how Barry seemed to be the Golden Boy of the West household where he could do no wrong. It seemed this Barry was the golden boy here and he had a golden girl right next to him. The two had also cemented their places as some type of leaders of the group. More so than their Barry had done.

Jesse put a hand on Wally's shoulder to stop him from saying something back. She knew where Wally was coming from. Their city was unprotected, but at the same time she saw where this Barry was coming from too. It wasn't this group's fault the two had left their city. They did not know them, not even alternate forms of them. They owed the two speedsters nothing. It was nice of them to even offer to help, but now their city was in danger. It was their number one priority. That was when an idea came to her. "What if we join you?" Jesse suddenly spoke, glancing to Wally who grimaced. "You'll trade one Firestorm for Quick and Silver. On our world the four of us work well together, or at least we did the other day."

 _We have accepted help from a speedster from another world before,_  Kara thought to Barry, reasoning with him.

_That was an alternate form of me. We don't know these two beside one being Joe's dead son..._

_They are heroes on their world. I say we do it._

_Fine, okay,_  Barry consented.

"Okay then," Kara said brightly, looking over the two. "For now it will be Supergirl, Superdog, Flash, Quick, and Silver, but if we get stuck Stein, Ronnie be ready to come and help." The two nodded. "Cisco find them for us."

"Not hard," Cisco said turning to the news. "Seems we have an Injustice League of America forming."

"Caitlin," Kara chimed, and Caitlin slapped Cisco again.

"Seriously stop that!" Cisco complained as Jesse smirked, and he showed them the news footage. "H2-No in his icy form – Weather Wizard must have frozen him. There's Weather Wizard stealing as much money as he can, and up in the air I assume that's your Maxima."

"Time to go," Kara said, running Krypto in his outfit and getting her own one on. Barry was in his soon and as Wally and Jesse were already in theirs, the five left.

"I think I should reinforce one of the cells for this Maxima," Cisco stated thoughtfully as he looked at the screen. "Hydroman, I ask you…!" he added to himself, thinking back to the earlier conversation.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Kara flew up and went to face off against Maxima with Krypto by her side.  _The alien is mine,_  Kara thought to Barry, who was running towards Clyde anyway; Jesse and Wally going to team up against Cole.

"Kara Zor-El," Maxima stated, having been waiting for her. "Your cousin took my transporter from me. I want it back."

"Well, that is entirely up to him," Kara responded.

"Oh he'll give it back to me if he cares about you," Maxima said. "You know we could have been family once. I sought your cousin as my mate but he turned me down."

"Okay… that's gross," Kara retorted.

"He would have made a worthy mate," Maxima glanced below, "then again, the red man –" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kara threw a punch at her.

"He is my mate!" Kara growled at Maxima, not wanting to know any more on what she may have been insisting for Barry.

….

Barry heard the comment about Clark through their bond but had his hands full with Clyde; the meta seemed stronger than the last time, throwing out lighting bolts at Barry which he was forced to dodge. Barry tried his arm tornados at him but Clyde sent wind back to push back on Barry's arm tornado. Barry went in to punch and Clyde blew him away.

….

"Remind me to tell Cisco that shattering this guy doesn't work!" Jesse complained, having remembered that had been her Cisco's original plan to deal with Hydroman – freeze him, shatter him, and take the pieces back to the Lab. The two had decided to come in at top speed to hit him together, to shatter him, but they only chipped away a little bit ice which was almost immediately replaced with water and then refrozen by the rest of the ice on the man.

"Don't worry I will be having words with our Cisco," Wally said, getting a punch from this H2-No in the gut. It hurt. "What does work against this guy?"

"Last time we got him with electricity," Cisco said in their ears, having accessed their current earpieces onto their STAR Labs frequency.

"Oh," Jesse muttered, using the trick Barry had shown her just the other day, and running around H2-No, throwing her trail lightning at him. Annoyingly, all that did was take out another patch of ice that was then replaced and refrozen again. "Well, that didn't work…"

"Well he was in this water form last time," Caitlin reminded them. "Might only work if he's only water."

"I will have my revenge!" H2-No shouted, throwing punches they had to avoid.

"These guys all sound like a broken record," Wally commented, ducking as he elaborated: "If it isn't revenge… I don't actually know what else it is. Maybe freedom?"

"Got to tell you our Cole is much nicer than yours," Jesse ignored Wally's comment as she addressed Cisco and Caitlin back in the Labs, unsure what to do.

….

Kara was in a heated battle with Maxima; Krypto biting the woman and being thrown off. Kara got behind her and punched her. Still, she heard the problem going on with Cole as she thought across her bond:  _You know I can melt H2-No…. and never tell Cisco I called him that._ Kara thought to Barry, dodging an attack from Maxima as Krypto let out a freeze breath. While they had started to accept Cisco's names and even used them, they still gave him problems over his first one. Kara was even liking the alternative of Hydroman already, too.

 _But you have your hands full with Maxima,_  Barry responded, dodging lightning bolts of his own from Clyde.  _Unless…._

 _We switch,_  Neither Kara or Barry were sure where the thought had come from, probably from both of them at the same time as they moved.

"Cisco, let the wonder duo know we're changing the game play," Kara said out loud.

"Got it," Cisco said.

….

Wally and Jesse were still running around Cole, trying to chip off ice little by little, unsure what the bigger plan was, as Cisco spoke to then: "Quick and Silver, first off who named you? Those are way too simple… Hey stop hitting me!" Cisco complained, Jesse managing to laugh aloud as she ducked a punch from Cole. "Kara and Barry want to switch. When Barry runs off Weather Wizard you guys are running on him. Got it?"

"Okay," the two confirmed.

It wasn't long later that Kara had managed to grab hold of Maxima and toss her into the ground. At that moment Barry ran away from Clyde and towards the woman, running around her, ready to shoot lightning. Jesse and Wally ran away from Cole and towards Clyde, stopping him from following Barry.

"Hey Cole!" Kara shouted, having flown behind him and forcing the iceman to turn around. "Remember me?" Krypto was with Barry, giving him an advantage against Maxima.

"I will kill you!" Cole shouted.

"Where've I heard that before…" Kara stared sarcastically, using her heat vision, and soon Cole was back to his watery self. He screamed as he threw jets of water at Kara.  _Could use someone who can throw a lightning bolt here._ Kara thought back to Barry.

 _Switch back,_  Barry thought, using his arm tornados on Maxima now. Stopping, he ran off Maxima, leaving Krypto with her. Barry and Kara high fived as they passed opponents and switched.

Maxima had Krypto by one leg when Kara sent a heat vision at her, making her stop. "No one hurts my dog Maxi!" Kara growled, and Maxima smirked as she went to fight Kara again.

Barry ran around the water meta at top speed and threw a lightning bolt at him. The lightning worked as it had in the past and knocked Cole out. "One down," Barry commented. "But how do I transport him back to the labs?"

….

Clyde had created a tornado around himself to avoid the two speedsters and cause as much damage as possible. "Wally, run the opposite way of the tornado! Disperse it!" Jesse cried and Wally nodded, running around as fast as he could to unwind the tornado. As he did, Clyde fell to the floor and Jesse ran in with a hard punch. The punch disoriented him but Wally was fast back in to knock him out with another.

"Weather Wizard down," Wally said happily, although out of breath. "Bringing him back to the lab." Wally picked up the guy and ran toward STAR as Jesse joined Barry and Krypto watching Kara fight.

"Shouldn't the dog be helping her?" Jesse asked watching. "Shouldn't we be helping her?"

"She ordered Krypto off," Barry said. "Poor boy got hurt." Barry was petting the dog as he said it, "And she wants to do this solo – it's not often she gets the fight of her life like this. She's having fun. Seems her training with Diana is helping a lot."

Jesse looked up and admitted Kara was doing well. She was using battle moves Jesse had never seen before. "Diana?" Jesse voiced as Maxima got a punch in on Kara, but Kara used her freeze breath in her face.

"Wonder Woman," Barry said to the confusion of Jesse as Wally returned. Barry didn't even think Wonder Woman wouldn't be on their Earth. After all, she had been around long before Supergirl and the Flash. Hell, long before Superman even.

"Oh. Of course," Jesse stated, still having no clue having never heard of Wonder Woman on either her Earth or Wally's. She knew of a Diana, of course, but it was hardly likely that the government contact for meta-humans on Earth-1, Diana Prince, was some sort of powerful Kara-esque fighter. Jesse almost laughed at the thought.

"Figured out how to transport him yet?" Wally asked, pointing at the unconscious and slightly liquefied Cole.

"Waiting for Kara to be done," Barry said as Kara pushed Maxima into a building. She went up and delivered another punched and then threw her to the ground. Maxima was finally down and Kara landed, breathing heavily but smiling.

"That was some fight," Kara panted. Maxima was a strong individual with a lot of powers; it had been hard, but Kara was glad to finally let loose on someone her own strength.

At that moment however, Clark flew in. "I'm here to…" he paused. "I'm too late aren't I?" Kara nodded.

Jesse looked at the man who just showed up noticing a similar outfit to this Kara's outfit. He was also wearing the symbol she knew as Kara's house symbol. Plus there was a similar look between them. "So you're the cousin," Jesse said with a smile having heard of this cousin of Kara's before but obviously never having met him.

"Who are they?" Clark asked, pointing at Jesse and Wally.

"Speedsters from another world," Kara said.

Clark shook his head. "You guys get into the weirdest situations."

"Well help us get these guys back," Barry asked, and Clark nodded.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

They had to re-ice Cole to get him into a cell, but everything had worked out well. Stein informed them he was working on a device to get the pair home, but it would not be ready for a while.

"I'm sure Joe won't mind you spending the night at his," Barry told Wally.

"And we have a spare room for you Jesse," Kara said happily.

"Well I need to go," Clark said. "Need to fly Lois and the kids here for the wedding tomorrow."

"By the way," Barry said coyly before Clark left. "I never realized how much game you had with the ladies."

"What?" Clark asked, confused.

"I mean, you got Lois to marry you, you dated Wonder Woman, and now this Maxima was after you at one point." Jesse and Wally looked at each other and tried not to laugh, thinking about Maxima being after their Kara. "What other girls do you have hidden in your past?"

"Only my high school girlfriend Lana Lang," Clark said, a little confused. "And well, Cat Grant use to flirt with me." Kara nearly choked on a glass of water she had chosen that moment to drink.

Barry laughed out loud at this. "Man, Clark! Way to go. I don't know how you do it," Barry said.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, looking Clark over with a small smile. "He's hot, Barry. Of course he had every girl all over him – I bet he could have had the pick of ladies. Hell, even I would date him!"

"Hey!" Wally protested at his girlfriend's remark.

"I may be dating you, but I can appreciate other good looking men, too." Jesse said reasonably, clearly the one who wore the pants in their relationship.

Clark stared at the group in confusion for a moment before chuckling nervously. "It's all in the past, guys. I am very happy with my wife." Clark reminded the group. "And I better get home. See you tomorrow."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

The next morning a suit being thrown at his head woke Wally up. "What's this?" Wally asked confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, momentarily forgetting he wasn't on his Earth, in his house – he was even in the same room he occupied at his actual dad's house.

"Your suit," Joe said. "You're coming to the wedding as a distance cousin with his girlfriend."

"I think I am heading home though," Wally sat up quickly, not wanting to be involved in this wedding – he'd found out who the finance was, and even though he had never known Eddie Thawne when alive, to see his sister with the man of her dreams who was so cruelly taken away from her was not something Wally wanted to see.

"Nope. Stein's not done yet." Joe couldn't help but smile at this, wanting his boy around for just a little bit longer, "and Iris wants you at her wedding. The brother she should have had," Joe said happily. "So suit up and get out."

Wally decided not to argue as he got into the suit, which actually did fit, and went with Joe to the church. He sat with Jesse, who was in a very nice dress Kara must have given her, on Iris's side of the procession as they watched the wedding. Barry was a groomsman while Kara was the maid of honor. He tried not to think too deeply as to what this wedding meant as the pair at the alter said their vows – this was the man his sister should have married in their world; she may have been casually dating that Julian Dorn guy now, but even so, he still felt bad for his Iris but also happy to see one version happy with the man.

After the wedding, deciding he wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible, seeing people he knew but not able to talk to, as he was technically not of this world, Wally and Jesse were nevertheless somehow forced into some family wedding pictures and then to the reception. The two were surprised to learn Cisco was dating Lisa Snart apparently. Wally nearly laughed as halfway through Iris started yelling 'Karry' followed by a bunch of other people and Kara and Barry started to sing. He so had to find a moment to call their Kara and Barry 'Karry' when they got Barry back. It was late afternoon by the time everything was over and the two were back in their superhero outfits.

"Seriously Quick and Silver?" Cisco asked as they were waiting for Barry and Kara to show up. "How did you get those lame names?"

"From you," Jesse complained, rolling her eyes at this version of Cisco – for some reason she preferred her version; maybe Cisco had been like this before he became Vibe, but as this version likely never would…?

"Well my other self needs a lesson on naming," Cisco said crossing his arms.

"I'm sure I can get him to vibe over and you can have a Cisco-off at some point, prove who's the more superior Ramone." Jesse mused, confident that hers would take him down any time.

"Calm down you two," Caitlin sighed as Kara and Barry appeared with a large yellow folder.

"For you," Kara said holding the folder to them.

"Um… thanks?" Wally said, taking it in confusion.

"What is it?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Pictures," Barry said. "We gave Barry-White pictures before he left. We had to get the wedding pictures printed fast so to give you a copy. Some taken by Cisco from cameras and stuff around the tables."

"Barry-White… I suppose that was a Cisco-ism," Jesse mused, smirking to Cisco as Caitlin gave her a rather dubious look and a cough.

"Actually that one was me," Caitlin admitted, making the two look at her. "Well they were arguing over who Barry 1 was. It was the easiest solution." Jesse and Wally laughed at this.

"Oh, and we included Cat Grant's article about the fight. She's calling you Liberty Belle for some reason," Kara said nodding at Jesse "and you're just The Blur."

"Seriously? That woman!" Wally complained.

"One last thing…" Barry now voiced, turning his attention to Jesse. "Jessica Wells? Relation to Harrison Wells?"

"I wondered if you'd ask," Jesse smirked. "Since you two own this place, I take it dear old dad isn't around anymore?"

"Dear old dad turned out to be psychopathic evil speedster from the future," Cisco pointed out quickly.

"I wondered…" Jesse mused, "The same thing happened… Well, it's complicated." She glanced to Wally, not wanting to go into the fact she was actually from yet another universe to 'The Blur' – luckily Cisco hadn't checked her vibrations upon arrival.

"Look, do me a favor?" She turned to Kara now, who indicated for her to go on. "Look me up. Wally may not exist in this universe, but I just might, especially if Eobard Thawne took my dad's identity. Don't do it now, not yet… wait a bit. Don't stir the pot." She also didn't want to know if she did exist on this world or not – it was bad enough Wally had died in his infancy, if she had never been born, or worse, killed as a child by Eobard, then it would be tough to deal with. But if she existed… she couldn't deny this universe's Jesse the opportunity to work alongside Barry and Kara as well.

"Okay time to go," Stein said, pointing his device at the air as he explained: "It's a rudimentary vibration sequencer – I took the readings of Mr. West's vibrations, and if I tune it to that vibration, I hope it will open some sort of portal to your world."

"You hope?" Wally asked worriedly as he turned to Jesse and muttered in her ear: "Why can't we just do what we did before and run until we open a breach ourselves?"

"Because we're both at the wrong frequency to this Earth – we would need speeds neither of us have tested before, and I'm not ready to risk it. Besides that, we'd need to do it in their pipeline and I don't want to mess with their meta prison like we did ours. Just trust in Stein, I have a suspicion Vibe may help him on the other side…"

"If you say so…" Wally sighed as he turned back to Stein, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Are we quite ready?" Stein asked in bemusement as the pair nodded. He turned a dial on the device he had created and a small light blue laser came out of the tip and met the air, instantly rippling the fabric of the universe in a similar way to when their Cisco started opening breaches – the same shimmering effect that started with his hand. A breach did start to open up, but seemed unstable and the device looked like it was overheating… Jesse and Wally clasped hands again, both muttering 'come on' under their breaths as suddenly the breach opened at full force. Neither wasted time as they moved forward, running into the breach which only just stayed stable enough that it snapped closed behind them. Stein's device set alight.

Before anyone could say anything, beyond Caitlin running for a fire extinguisher, Barry and Kara's communicator binged. "Sara wants us at the DEO," Kara said. Alex and Sara had missed the wedding and Karen had had to sleep on the couch of Kara's apartment since Alex and Astra were still locked up and they had given Jesse the extra bed already.

As Barry and Kara left, Cisco couldn't help but contain his newfound excitement as he verbalized, while watching Caitlin put out Stein's exploded device: "That makes three universe jumpers. Can't wait to see who we get next!"

"Can you be sure we will get more?" Stein added as he now wiped the foam away from what remained of his latest device with a frown.

"I may not be 'Vibe' they called the other Cisco, but anything's possible. I hope so though."

"We have enough to deal with in this universe," Caitlin pointed out.

"But still! Imagine what we could learn…" Cisco had that far-away expression he wore when in a world of his own invention; Caitlin smirked at this and Stein excused himself to head back to the lab and Ronnie – the pair's work on other things having been put on hold until this moment.

-Superflash -

"What's going on?" Kara asked as they entered the DEO. "Everything okay?"

"We managed to get everyone still here back into containment but a lot are missing," Alex said.

"We had to assume more than just those three got out," Barry reasoned, somberly.

"My entire army escaped," Astra said worriedly. "Every Kryptonian we had locked up is now gone!"

"And that's not all," Hank said. "We traced the power outage. It was odd."

"How odd?" Barry asked.

"We looked to see if anything similar has happened recently and only came upon one instant," Sara said. "A power outage in Florida not long ago."

"Florida?" Kara asked. "What in…? Wait, that Disney World power outage while we were there?" The group nodded. "Why do that?"

"Test run?" Astra suggested. "Working out the kinks to get it right here."

"Or someone confirming who Supergirl and the Flash were," Alex added darkly. "They might have thought you were them and did that to test their suspicions, knowing you two couldn't pass up being the heroes, even on your honeymoon."

"We were bored," Barry and Kara defended themselves. "And we helped save a lot of people quicker than the emergency services would have."

"We're not saying you did wrong," Hank reasoned. "All we know is we have a new enemy about and Astra's army might be with him or her."

"We didn't get your entire army. Some of them ran. Could it just be them breaking out their friends? Could they be trying to redo Myriad?" Kara asked, but Astra shook her head.

"They were muscle; they do not know how to make Myriad. Only a select few had that knowledge, myself and Non being the top of the hierarchy. They could not do this. I highly doubt they could make the anti-kryptonite devices. No, someone is pulling the strings here," Astra mused.

"We all have to stay on alert," Hank warned. "And Astra, I'm sorry but there's no way I can get the restrictions off you anymore." He had been trying to get Astra free, but now the government would be on high alert with her – especially as so many escapees were related to her original plans. Astra nodded in understanding.

"We'll alert the rest of the league," Kara said. "Something tells me we will all be needed."


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Nora's death and Henry wants Barry to join him at her grave, but Barry is resistant to going. It's time for Kara and Barry to have a heart to heart.

Barry sat on the couch smiling as he watched Kara and Krypto at play. The superheroes both had the day off and Barry enjoyed just watching the two Kryptonians have fun. Kara waved a special dog toy around that Krypto went to pull at – normal dog toys broke too easily for Krypto, but Kara had asked Cisco a long time ago to make toys Krypto could play with and Cisco had, at the time, reluctantly agreed. Krypto had never liked Cisco.

That was when there was a knock on the door. Barry jumped over the couch and went to open the door. "Dad!" Barry said with a smile upon seeing his father, and hugged him.

"Henry," Kara said, pushing Krypto off her and standing up. Krypto barked sadly that the playtime had been cut short, so Kara tossed him the toy and the dog went to play on his own. "What brings you to town?" Kara asked as she hugged her father-in-law.

"Tomorrow," Henry said, making Kara raise an eyebrow until she remembered what day tomorrow was.

"Oh," Kara said nodding.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Henry said noticing Barry's suddenly darkened face. "I needed to talk to you in person about this Barry."

"There's nothing to talk about," Barry said, not meeting his dad's eyes now as his father crossed the threshold and Kara closed the door behind them.

"Yes there is," Henry said. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of your mother's death... It's the first time since I got out that I can actually go and see her burial site – I want to go to the grave and do something to honor her, in her memory, and I want you there with me."

"No," Barry said dismissively. "I'm not going there."

"Barry…." Henry started; even though Barry had done his best efforts to free Henry from prison for so many years, Henry had known that Barry had never once visited his mother's grave since her funeral; he had hoped his release would ease some of that pain and Barry would be willing, but it didn't seem so as he looked at his son, now moving away from him in anger.

"I will not go there," Barry said, Kara feeling his anger and possible guilt within him as he then suddenly took off, leaving the apartment in a flash.

Henry sighed and looked towards Kara. "Maybe you can understand him better than I can," Henry said sadly, knowing of the mental link between the couple. "Joe tells me he never visited Nora's grave. Do you know why?" Kara shook her head, honestly never having brought it up with Barry before. "But you have a mental link… I thought you two knew everything about each other?"

"We can keep some things private," Kara reasoned. "And this has never come up before."

"Really? You've known him for years and you never noticed he never visited her grave. Never wondered why?" Henry asked in bewilderment.

"It never came to my mind, truthfully," Kara said, knowing that on the anniversary of his mother's death, Barry usually went into a mournful wallow, but it never accorded to her about visiting the grave to bring peace. "It's not Kryptonian tradition to bury our dead." Kara explained. "On Krypton there were no graves to visit; even on Earth there was no grave to visit for my family or even Jeremiah Danvers, so I just never gave a thought to it here." Henry nodded in understanding – never having seen it that way for Kara. Of course, he knew Kara was from a different species so assumed there were different traditions but had never had such insight into her life like this before.

"Well… can you talk to him for me?" Henry asked.

"I could right now if you want," Kara said. "He's just running around."

"No," Henry cautioned, not wanting to see a mental conversation he couldn't hear. "Wait until he comes back and blows off some steam. I'm going to go back to my hotel." Kara nodded and smiled at Henry as he left.

-Superflash-

Barry came in rather late to find Kara waiting for him. She turned off the TV as he entered and looked at her husband. "Nice run?" Kara asked coolly, and Barry just nodded. "We need to talk about your mother." Before Barry said anything Kara thought to him:  _Sit down, now!_ Barry knew he wasn't getting away from this and sat down next to his wife in irritation now. "Tell me what's going on?" Now asked verbally "Why won't you visit her grave?"

"Because…" Barry started out loud and then thought _God, I'm the worst son in the world!_

_No Barry, that's not true. Not many sons would do what you did for Henry._

"I could go back and save her, but I don't want to because I would lose you and Clark, and Lois, and people I consider family. How can I go to her grave and say I miss you when I put my life ahead of hers?"

"Barry, that not how it works and it doesn't make you a bad son," Kara said reasonably, taking his hands into hers. "Let's forget what that Gideon thing told us about how dangerous time travel was… Let's say you could go back and save her with no consequences and you do lose the life you have. Like you just said, all of us would be strangers. It's not a bad thing to not want to change the past… Sometimes good things come from bad moment. It doesn't make the moment any less sad or mean you miss your mom any less than you do."

"How can you say that?" Barry asked.

 _Bad things happen to me too Barry,_  Kara thought to him and Barry was treated with the memory of Krypton exploding along with a taste of how Kara had felt at that moment. "What if Krypton hadn't exploded? Actually what if I could go back in time and give my people the solution to stop it. What would happen then?"

"Well you'd be like 50 years old," Barry said with a small smile now.

"And living on Krypton. I would have never had Alex or Eliza." Barry saw in his head Kara's first meeting with them, how scared Kara had been. "You, Iris or Joe." Barry smiled as their first meeting was shown in his mind from the girl's perspective. "Jason and Ella would have never been born." Barry couldn't help but smile at the memories of his niece and nephew's birth. "Aunt Astra would still be in jail and Karen never made." Barry saw the moment Astra turned on her army and then Karen own creation from Kara's perspective. "Me and Clark wouldn't be Superman or Supergirl. People we saved would be dead. I wouldn't go back in time to save my planet. Doesn't mean I miss it any less."

"Still…"

"I think we need another," Kara said, knowing Barry was about to argue. "What if you never got struck by lightning?" Barry saw in his head himself lying on a hospital bed, felt a glimmer of Kara's fear and sorrow associated with those memories.

"We would have gotten married sooner," Barry answered.

"Your thinking of the good, but it was that moment that forced me into being Supergirl."

"Come on. You would have become Supergirl anyway, eventually," Barry said reasonably.

"Maybe, but not as soon," Kara said. "People I have saved would have died. You would have never been the Flash… We would have never met Cisco or Caitlin, never have taken down Eobard Thawne. We wouldn't have STAR labs." Barry looked down.  _See, good things come from bad situations. We still have to honor the bad though._

_You think I should go._

_It up to you,_  Kara kissed his cheek.  _But know I will be right beside you if you do go._

Barry had a lot of thinking to do.

-Superflash-

The next day Henry stood at the grave for the first time, staring at the words and the tombstone, talking to the earth and rock as if he was speaking to his wife. It was comforting to have these sort of conversations, he just knowing that wherever Nora was now, she was listening in somehow... "I honestly don't know if he'll come," Henry was saying. "He's a great boy Nora. He has a wonderful wife and a good life. Better than anything we ever imagined for him, in fact…"

"Really?" Henry heard a family voice behind him and turned to see Barry and Kara closing in. Henry smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Kara as he hugged his son.

"Our boy Nora," Henry said as Barry looked at the gravestone. "Our boy."

"Hi mom." Barry said quietly. He was carrying a small bunch of flowers he remembered were his mother's favorite, picked out by Kara earlier too, and placed them upon the grave, a tear falling down his cheek as he added, "I'm sorry I never came before… I had issues I needed to work through."

"You actually talk to the gravestones?" Kara asked softly. "I thought that was just a TV thing." Barry smiled back to his wife as Henry politely moved to the side to allow Barry full access to the gravesite.

_You have a religion – you're more religious than me, don't deny it. I hear you pray. Doesn't Krypton have a tradition of talking to their dead relatives? And I don't mean holograms._

_No. Once someone is in Rao's light you do not talk to them until you join them again in Rao light,_ Kara answered.

 _That's… that's kind of sad…_  Barry thought back as Kara raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding the emotional relief talking to a dead relative or friend could do to a person. It was just not Kryptonian tradition.

"Come here," Barry said, holding out his hand and Kara took it, allowing Barry to pull in front of the grave. "My wife, mom. Kara Allen."

"Hi," Kara said, a little unsure what she was doing.

The three spent a few more minutes by the grave as Barry 'told' his mom about some aspects of his life, about freeing Henry and the reason behind her murder, when they parted Kara voiced a sudden concern. "I got to get to the labs… Why don't you two have some father-son time and I'll make reservation for us for dinner later. Somewhere nice to celebrate Nora's life. We'll bring Joe. I know he would like to do something for it."

"Sounds nice," Henry said. "But nowhere too expensive, please."

"No need to worry about money," Kara said coyly now, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. "We got it covered." Before Henry could respond Kara had given her father-in-law a little wink and was gone. Barry laughed as he put a hand around his father's neck in a little hug.

"Seriously, nowhere to fancy," Henry said reassuringly knowing Barry could tell his wife that through the link.

"It is really no problem," Barry said. "But I'll make sure Kara keeps it reasonable." Henry nodded, relieved. "Did you bring something nice to wear though?" Henry shook his head. "We might have to go shopping." Henry sighed and then chuckled as he brought Barry to his car and the two left.


	7. Legends of Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Lord has finally started showing his true colors – releasing something dangerous and destructive upon the city with a one-track mind to kill Kara. As usual, it's up to the heroes to stop it and discover what exactly this thing is and why it was released...

-One Year Ago-

Maxwell Lord walked down the halls of his facility and into a lab, opening the door. One of his workers was in the room but his eyes went to the body on the table. He had offered to fly the body back to Metropolis for the family free of charge. No one knew he had other motives for doing this.

"James Olsen," Max said looking at the body. "This life might be over, but I'm going to give you a new life." Max backed away and looked at his employee. "Take the brain, make sure this procedure remains off the record - you understand?"

"Yes sir," the employee nodded solemnly and went to work.

-Superflash-

Present Day

"What's going on?" Maxwell Lord yelled running through his building, as red lights were flashing and alarms blaring.

"Some kind of power surge," one of his employees said. "It's out!"

"What do you mean it's out? We have safeties on it?" Max said.

"Safeties are gone. It's out," the employee moaned. 'I don't know what did this."

Max ran through his building, following the obvious destructive path the thing that had gotten out took and paused at a large whole in the wall of his building. It wasn't just on the loose in his building; it was loose on National City! "What have I done?" Max whispered to himself.

-Superflash-

Ray followed Lucy into CatCo, his arm around his girlfriend with a smile. "Come on. Just a bit longer," Ray begged. He had taken Lucy to lunch and had been upset when she mentioned having to go back to work.

"Some of us have to work," Lucy said with a smile, kissing her boyfriend. She never thought she would be so happy with another man after what had happened to James. She was even starting to think about getting her James tattoo finally removed; it felt weird having it on when she was so happy with Ray.

"I work!" Ray protested, offended at her remark.

"I'm sorry, when was the last time you went into your company?" Lucy asked, causing Ray to bite his lip. He had left Felicity in charge of most things for a while now - some things were still run by him, but he hadn't returned to Starling since Kara and Barry's wedding. "I thought so." Lucy concluded with a smirk.

"Well, you're too…" Whatever Ray was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash and flying glass. Instinctively, Ray dragged Lucy down with him as he ducked and looked up to see what had happened: In the window was what appeared to be a humanoid robot. It was large and silver, with glowing green eyes and something glowing green beneath its chest.

The robot went to Cat Grant's assistant's desk, picking up the girl hiding behind it easily. Looking her over, the machine seemed to exhibit emotions, getting angry and easily snapped the girl back and neck at the same moment, killing her instantly.

"Where is she?" The robot demanded; it's voice unrecognizable as it smashed into Cat Grant's office, yelling the same line as he went towards the woman.

Before Cat Grant could do anything or the robot could get to her, it was shot from behind. Cat was happy to see Atom standing in the doorway. Ray had quickly made an excuse and ran off on Lucy to change into his suit, which he carried everywhere these days thanks to its size. "Haven't you ever heard about picking on someone your own size?" Ray asked the thing with a smirk.

The robot charged at Ray, punching him and sending the man flying back. "Where is she?" the robot yelled in tinny vocals. Ray fired again and the robot sent his own firepower back from his arm that Ray was barely able to dodge.

Ray didn't really like shrinking in front of crowds but if he could get inside this thing he could turn it off. Ray shrunk down to miniature, barely hearing Cat mumble in realization: "so that's why he's called Atom!" He flew towards the robot but the robot easily flung his small form towards a wall.

Ray's suit was damaged from the impact forcing him to resize to normal, and he was on the floor. The robot came running towards him and it was all Ray could do to fire at it, but the firepower didn't seem to affect it.

Lucy didn't know why she did it, but seeing the superhero damaged this way, she jumped in front of Atom and between the robot, putting her hand up in a stop motion. "Leave him alone," Lucy said, almost not believing she was coming to the defense of a hero and a friend of Supergirl's. She still had bad feelings towards the heroes of this world, but something in her made her like this Atom. Maybe it was his almost familiar voice...?

The robot actually paused and looked over Lucy. It then backed away and flew out the window it had entered without another word or damage caused. "How the hell did you do that?" Atom asked, shocked, as he got off the floor.

"I don't know," Lucy said in amazement, still holding her hand up but slowly putting it down at the realization that the danger was gone.

"Well, good work Ms. Lane. I think...?" Cat said, stunned from her office door just as Supergirl and Superdog flew in and the Flash ran in - all three to late for the action.

"What happen here?" Supergirl asked, her eyes on Atom; he had quickly sent them a message on his communicator to get to CatCo before he had changed.

"Not a clue," Atom responded, shaking his head.

"And where were you two exactly?" Lucy asked, rounding on the superheroes, her dislike of them suddenly switching on now that the realization of the situation had registered with her. Krypto responded by barking angrily at her.

"Correct yourself," Supergirl said, making Lucy raise an eyebrow. "You said two there are three of us."

"Oh seriously? But it's a dog...!" Lucy remarked as Krypto growled. "Fine, have it your way then. Where were you  _three_?" Krypto stopped growling and sat back making, Lucy give the dog an uncomfortable glance - he really was too smart for a mere animal.

Before any of them could answer there were three loud bings. Supergirl, the Flash, and Atom all took out their communicator, all having revamped their costumes slightly so they had a place to hold them. "This cannot be good," Flash muttered, looking at the message from Sara on the communicator asking for them to come to the DEO.

"When is it ever good?" Atom asked, putting his communicator away.

"He's got you there. You good to fly or do you need a lift? Your suit is kind of messed up," Supergirl said.

"I'm good," Atom responded and Supergirl and Atom flew out the window and Flash ran off.

"Nice to be let in on things after nearly being killed." Lucy remarked coldly to the now empty air as Cat spluttered her own disbelief, still at her office door.

"What  _is_  going on?" Cat asked herself now. "News happening right in my office and I have no idea about it? This is not right! This is not what I built CatCo on." She looked down at the body of her assistant and frowned mournfully. "And she was the best one since Kiera left... Well someone call the police or ambulance or something!"

-Superflash-

Kara, Krypto, and Barry arrived at the DEO before Ray but waited for him so the three could walk in together. Nevertheless, Ray had filled the pair in on what happened on the way.

"Can this wait, we have a robot to take care of?" Kara said as she walked into the main lab of the DEO.

"We know, that's why we called you here," Alex said. She and Sara were leaning against a computer console and Sara had an arm around her; Hank was not far off and Kara finally noticed Maxwell Lord too, standing in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Kara asked defensively.

"The robot you mentioned, I sort of made him…" Max said airily, and not a second later Ray had punched him, surprising everyone.

"I always wanted to do that," Ray said shaking his hand.

"What the-? Raymond Palmer is that you?" Max asked, recognizing the voice as he held his, now bleeding, nose "I should have known…" Ray took off his helmet now that he was ousted and glared at Max.

"What do you mean you made him? Why would you do that?" Kara asked.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"I've been calling it 'Metallo'," Max said sighing. He had hoped he would never have to explain this.

"Cat will think up something better," Kara responded drying, Max responded with a glare.

"I figured the world needed heroes and felt I should keep myself in the game. I decided to make my own hero. Something strong and fast that could defend this world." Max explained further.

"You failed miserably," Ray responded, annoyed. "Can I punch him again?" Kara shook her head at Ray and Ray backed down with frown. "What went wrong with the programming?"

"Well… you see there isn't actually any programming," Max said deviously, making everyone look at him in confusion – and worry. "The programming and design needed to have a robot hero that could act on its own, react to sudden changes, and know who was its ally and enemy is far beyond anything I could currently do. "

"So, how is it working?" Barry asked.

"Well…. I put a human brain in it," Max said, to the groans of many around him. "I might not have been able to do the programing but I was able to design a way to connect a human brain to the robot body."

"Where did you get the brain?" Alex asked.

"And if it's from a coma patient I will let Ray punch you again," Kara snapped, Ray smirking as he massaged his fist, ready to strike again.

"No need for that," Max said holding up his own hand. "I would not take a brain from a person who had even the slightest chance of revival – no matter what you think of me." Max saw the looks pass between Kara, Alex, and Hank, the only ones who had to deal with Bizzaro. "I took the brain from a deceased person, someone I thought could be a hero."

"Well something obviously went wrong," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"My theory was that the brain activity after death would be enough to revive the organ when housed in the new body, but too many brain cells had died by the time I revive him, that the person that once was… well, his mind became so twisted he's almost unrecognizable." Max sighed. "I locked him up in hopes of finding a way to fix him – sadly I failed again there, as there's no bringing memories and personalities back so long after death."

"Why did you let him out?" This question came from Astra who had been silently listening from the side, although Max's eyes caught sight of the other blonde woman smirking oddly at him now.

"I didn't," Max said. "There was an anomalous power surge at my building. It let Metallo out; not me." These words seemed to entice the superheroes as they glanced knowingly at one another, forcing Max to add: "And you know something."

None remark on this as Barry instead spoke up: "The point is your Metallo is out and attacked CatCo and killed someone – maybe more on its way to and from the building. But why would it attack CatCo?"

"I'd imagine he's looking for your wife," Max told Barry, confusing everyone as he pointed at Kara. "It hates you with a passion."

"All of your doing, I assume?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Oh no," Max said holding up his hand again, and shaking his head. "That's all her doing." Max pointed at Kara. "The brain blames you for his death, and I don't know… something about stubborn cockroaches? It was a little hard to make out."

"Stubborn cockro…." Kara paused as she was talking remembering something; it was obvious she had known this deceased individual. A light bulb suddenly lit as dots were connected and in a blur she had sped toward Max, picking the man up by the collar of his shirt, eyes now glowing at him. "James Olsen? You took James Olsen's brain from his body and made him that?!"

Max laughed nervously, hoping someone out of these people would stop Supergirl from reacting this way, but no one moved. Max laughed again. "Well… yeah…. You have to admit he seemed like the perfect candidate to be a superhero." Kara was tempted to hurt him, but instead just tossed him back into a control pad – although reluctantly not using her full strength, as she didn't want to unnecessarily damage any DEO equipment. Max used the control pad, however, to balance himself so he didn't fall and mumbled something, rubbing his side that hit the control pad.

"How did you get James Olsen from stubborn cockroach?" Alex asked – everyone but Barry was curious, Barry already knowing.

"My last words to James were…."

"'I do not need my cousin sidekick hanging around'," Alex, Ray, and Hank all quoted together.

"How did you know that?" Sara asked, having been dead herself when James died.

"It was all over the news at one point," Alex answered her girlfriend. "Lucy confronted Supergirl about why James was upset with Supergirl at his funeral and someone taped it."

"Yeah," Kara said with a small sigh. "I made that nicer than it was. What I actually said though, I think, was: I don't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around like a stubborn cockroach."

Everyone looked at Kara in shock. "The one time in your life you have be mean to someone," Alex stated annoyed and worried for her sister but also finding it a little bit funny.

"Okay, the superheroes will take care of robot. We're looking into this power surge," Hank said knowing it was better this way and the group nodded.

"Wait," Max said before anyone could move. "There is something else you should know… The power source for Metallo is Kryptonite that I enhance." There was a moment of silent before Barry now ran up and punched Max, hard. Max put a hand on his face where he was hit.

Sara was confused, looking around at everyone and noticing the angry glances at Max. "What's Kryptonite?' She had never heard the name before so wasn't so sure what it was – it seemed to be bad considering the reaction.

"Radioactive material of Supergirl's home world," Alex answered. "It's the only thing that can weaken, even kill, a Kryptonian on earth."

"Even with my anti-kryptonite devices, weapons powered by Kryptonite can hurt us," Astra added, glaring at Max.

Sara groaned audibly at this as she looked to the others. "I really don't like this man," she stated to the room at large, to which Max raised an eyebrow as Alex smirked.

"Join the club," Alex said kissing Sara.

"So that's why I never had a chance with you," Max moaned on seeing the pair kiss, pleased until Alex kicked him. "Hey this is not beat up on Max day! I came to you remember, I could have easily gone to the official government or Cat Grant."

"And what tell them you violated James Olsen body, took his brain, and made a killer robot? How soon would you be in jail?" Alex asked and Max mumbled something under his breath knowing she was right.

"Sir," Vasquez said from a computer. "The robot hit again. An apartment in National. Killed the people inside."

"Let me guess," Kara said and spoke her old address and Vasquez nodded. "The plan doesn't change. We'll take the robot and you guys track down that power surge. Max, you'll have to give us all the plans."

"Here," Max said taking out a flash drive, having long since expected that.

"You're going to need these," Astra said, taking out two of the anti-kryptonite devices. Kara took them and put one on her and one on Krypto. "Be careful." Kara nodded.

"Sara, you coming?" Barry asked and Sara seemed torn, looking between Alex and the others.

"Go," Alex inclined, surprising Sara. "You're one of them. You belong chasing killer robot James and not tracking power surges."

"You sure?" Sara asked.

Alex took Sara's hand. "Yes, just come back to me and come back soon," Alex kissed Sara on the cheek; Sara smiling and nodding to Barry.

"Okay," Kara said going to pick Sara up to fly her to STAR with them. "Oh and Max, after this I would take all your money and find a place to hide."

"Is that a threat, Supergirl?" Max asked coyly, a little bit like his old self again.

"No, a warning… because after this is over I'm going to Metropolis and telling my cousin what you did to his best friend," Kara stated, Max going pale as the superheroes left. Alex laughed at the expression on Max's face as she went to work herself.

-Superflash-

As they got to STAR, the first thing they saw was Firestorm fighting the robot. The group went in to get closer but as Kara neared the thing, she felt weak. Both she and Krypto collapsed to the floor, in fact. "Kara…?" Sara paused, noticing the physical pain both Kara and Krypto seemed to be in.

The Robot James noticed Supergirl, instantly ignoring the others and focusing her. Sara took out her bo staff, not sure how affective she would be, but Barry was in front of his wife and dog in a moment; he knew how weak she was feeling and was confused – why were the anti-kryptonite devices not working? Atom fired at RoboJames and Firestorm sent his heat blast.

Whatever part of James was left in there knew he was not getting to Kara and backed off, running away once more. Firestorm flew after him and within moments Kara and Krypto both started to feel better.

 _Kara, what just happened?_  Barry asked internally, but Kara had no answers. Aunt Astra's anti-kryptonite devices had never failed before.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, appearing from the lab entrance.

"Long story," Barry sighed, instructing simply: "Cave." The group of superheroes nodded as one and went to the backdoor to walk into the Superflash cave.

-Superflash-

Lucy was still working. Despite the hole in the wall and a million questions from police, Cat demanded they continue working, wanting to know all she could get about the robot. None actually expected its return however, until there was another loud crash and the robot reappeared.

"Not again!" Lucy heard someone say as people ran for cover.

"You!" Cat was at her doorway in seconds as she addressed the robot fearlessly, "Either use the public entrance or the first hole you came in – do not go ripping up my office!"

The robot glanced to Cat as it had been looking for someone, before moving toward the boss, who tried not to show fear as Lucy jumped in front of her boss, between the robot for the second time today.

"Stop," Lucy said, trying the same thing as before by holding out her hand. The robot actually did as instructed again. What was going on? "Leave us alone." Lucy now demanded.

"You," the Robot said, looking at her now. "You will do." Lucy was confused momentarily, but then she was suddenly picked up and flying through the air in the Robot's grip.

"Ah damn," Lucy said not sure what she had gotten into.

"Huh. It listened," Cat stated, staring at the first hole the robot had come in, and now just left through. "Someone find Lucy Lane!" She now cried to her cowering employees.

-Superflash-

"So, I figured out why the anti-kryptonite devices didn't work," Caitlin said. The minute everyone was in the cave and everything was explained, Caitlin, Cisco, and Ray all went to looking over the plans for Metallo – as Max had called it. "He really did enhance this kryptonite; as in it's more than a hundred times powerful than this size of Kryptonite should be. It's overpowering the anti-kryptonite devices. This is the best Kryptonian killing machine I have ever seen."

"Why would the same person who broke out a bunch of Kryptonians want a Kryptonian killing machine on the loose?" Barry asked concerned and worried for his wife. "Why create a superhero killer if you want that same thing to be a superhero itself?"

"To kill the biggest threats to their plan before they even start?" Caitlin suggested. "Aside from Diana, you have to admit Kara, Clark, and Krypto are the most able to take on a Kryptonians in our group. Makes sense, in a twisted way, to take them out first. As for why Max made it like this…. He's always been strange when it came to the heroes."

"Probably didn't care it would weaken Clark, and me," Kara mumbled.

It was then that Ronnie walked in, still on fire. "Lost it a while ago. Trying to find it again, but whatever that thing is…" Ronnie paused looking around. "You guys already know and are formulating a plan," he grinned. The group nodded as Ronnie and Stein separated. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well my original plan when I first fought Metallo…"

"RoboJames," Kara corrected Ray smugly. "Let's not use Max's dumb name."

"Okay RoboJames is a good one," Ray said, nodding his approval. "If I can shrink down and get into it, I can sever links that will disable him for a time, but getting into him is not going to be easy. This thing is well protected, but there is one flaw we discovered. Well, Max discovered and hasn't corrected yet, thankfully."

"A high pitch wail will temporarily stun him," Cisco continued. "Something like the Canary Cry."

"You want to go to Starling and get my sister?' Sara asked.

"Who said we need your sister?" Cisco asked, moving away and bringing out a mannequin with Sara's outfit on it. He had asked for it back to make slight changes and Sara noticed a very familiar device on it. "Since you're going by White Canary, I figured you deserved one too, so I made another. In fact, I made improvements to this one I should add to Laurel's – I was going to surprise you with it later but now is as good a time as any."

"But," Ray continued, "we don't just need Sara's Canary Cry, we need someone strong who would be able to physically rip open this section right here." Ray pointed at a picture of Metallo and at a section to the left of its body.

"I can't do it. I get anywhere near him and I'm on the floor," Kara said sadly.

"Maybe I could…" Barry paused when Cisco and Caitlin shook their heads.

"Maybe firestorm could melt that…?" Ray now shook his head.

"That would take too long. We need someone with great strength."

"Well then, it's a good thing I showed up to see if you needed help." They turned to see Diana. She wasn't in her Wonder Woman outfit but instead she was in normal work attire clothes of a shirt and long skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses. Kara knew she had gotten her former identity of Diana Prince back and she had a job doing something in government, but Kara was unsure what.

"That will work," Cisco said nodding his approval.

"I don't get the glasses thing…" Ray said. "How does no one see through it?"

"Probably the same way people don't look through that ridiculous helmet of yours. Besides, this has been working since World War Two, boy," Diana said, making Kara laugh.

Ray was about to say reply when Caitlin piped in, "Facial recognition does work around the eyes, and so by putting glasses on they would be throwing off that type of computer program."

"I used that to find Olly's identity though…" Ray pointed out, but no one was listening now.

"Um, guys… we have a new problem," Cisco interrupted. "Seems James took a hostage." They looked turned to the computer where they could see footage of RoboJames with Lucy in his arms, on top of a roof. "Reminds me of something…" Cisco muttered.

"No!" Ray shouted, angry and upset at seeing his girlfriend in trouble. "He wouldn't hurt her before. She got him to back away!"

"She's his former girlfriend," Kara reasoned. "Who knows what his twisted mind will do."

"If we go through with our plan as is we can get her hurt," Ray said rounded on Kara.

"We need a distraction. Someone to lure him away from Lucy," Kara replied reasonably.

 _No,_  Barry thought to Kara right away, knowing what she was thinking.  _You can't. The minute you get near that thing you're too weak. You can't put yourself in that kind of danger._

 _I can't let anything happen to Lucy,_  Kara thought back and then switched to verbal communication. "Besides, you'll all be there to back me up."

"We'd have to focus on protecting you instead of defeating James," Barry shot back out loud again.

"Did they just have a telepathic conference again? Do you ever get use to that?" Diana asked, being caught up on the mental link a while back and finding it odd but fascinating.

"No," Everyone answered, annoyed at the couple's internal monologue when planning.

"We have to save Lucy. The best way to get him to let her go is by giving him what he wants: Me," Kara said reasonably.

"Guys…" Cisco said, trying to interrupt the fight.

"It's too risky," Barry said.  _I can't lose you._  Barry switched to thinking and feeling, going through the bond.

 _You know I have to,_  Kara thought back. "You know we have to save Lucy."

"Guys!" Cisco finally yelled, seeing he was being ignored. "I think I have a way to solve this and for both of you to get your way." Kara and Barry looked at him confused.

-Superflash-

Lucy had no idea what to do or what was going on. She figured she was being used as a hostage, but had no idea why or for what purpose. Why did this thing come back to CatCo? "Just let me go," Lucy demanded.

Before anything else could be done, a familiar voice called out, "James!" Flying near the opposite end of the building was Supergirl; the robot turned around at the mentioned of his name.

"James…?" Lucy mumbled in shocked.

"You did this to me!" RoboJames said, not letting go of Lucy.

"No, I didn't," Kara said, apparently landing on the other end of the roof. "The Reverse-Flash killed you and Maxwell Lord did this to you," she indicated the robotic figure. "Not me. Not Supergirl."

"Stubborn cockroach," James said, shaking Lucy.

"Okay that one was me," Kara admitted as James, once again, shook a shocked Lucy. "Look, if there's anything left of James, the real James in there, you do not want to hurt Lucy. Just let her go."

James did drop Lucy and sped toward Kara, only to be surprised as he went right through her. "Sorry not really here," Kara smirked as Barry appeared on the roof and grabbed Lucy and sped off.

The White Canary jumped out from where Barry had dropped her off and turned to face RoboJames. Before he could move she used her new Canary Cry on him and the robot was stunned. Not a moment later, Wonder Woman was on him, using her strength to pull the panel Ray had pointed out back, giving a big enough hole for an already small Ray to fly in.

"Go my friend," Diana said and as the tiny Ray vanished into the robot.

"This is going to take a bit," Ray said through the coms as Barry appeared back on the roof and RoboJames' stun wore off. "And don't use the Canary Cry again. It could affect me in here."

"Well then, looks like we're in a good old fashion fight," Diana said, nodding to her two comrades.

-Superflash-

Barry had run Lucy not far away into the truck Kara had been using to project the hologram. "Hello Ms. Lane," Kara said; she was in her Supergirl outfit and shutting off the holographic technology.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"The Flash ran you to safety," Kara said, pointing toward the screen where playing was live footage of the fight going on between RoboJames and her three comrades – they had left Ronnie and Stein at the labs in case something went wrong and James headed back there. Cisco was up front in the drivers seat having needed him to help with the hologram, but he was hiding now so Lucy did not see him. Kara had also ordered Krypto to stay at STAR due to the kryptonite in the robot body. "Shouldn't be long now."

"Why aren't you up there with them?" Lucy asked, realizing the Flash was fighting the robot of her ex too. "You should be fighting with him."

"Don't you think it kills me not to be up there? Not to be able to help my friends? I can't," Kara stated. "He is powered by my one weakness. If I went up there I would be a liability to my friends, not a help." Kara took a breath. "I was going to though, go up there and distract him to get you free even if it meant my life. Until our friends at STAR came through with this holographic technology and the truck to borrow.'

"Oh," Lucy said not entirely sure she understood what Supergirl meant. "You can always count on Kara and Barry – STAR Labs, after all," Lucy finally decided on.

"The Allens are very helpful," Kara said, trying not to laugh as she talked about herself in third person.

Lucy looked at the video and the robot. "Is that really James?" Lucy asked as Barry ran from a blast RoboJames sent out. Kara didn't answer. "Tell me."

"What's left of him," Kara finally said solemnly. "Maxwell Lord took his brain and put it into that. It's wrong though and he's not the man you remember." Kara had to drive that point home for Lucy.

"Is there any chance to get him back?" Lucy asked, but before Kara could answer she saw RoboJames pause and not a moment later Atom flew out and resized to normal. "Take me back up there!" Lucy demanded and Kara decided not to argue.

-Superflash-

Barry took a breath as the fight was finally over – Maxwell Lord knew how to make a robot. Barry, Sara, and Diana had trouble keeping it at bay until Atom reappeared. "We better get him locked up fast. The robot is designed to fix itself."

"Lock it up? We should turn it off permanently!" Sara stated.

"Oh great, you seem to forget there's a living brain in there!" Ray protested. "But you do have the bloodlust, I suppose death thoughts stems from that – how surprising," Ray said annoyed.

"Not the blood lust!" Sara protested, "I just hate Max Lord and that… thing represents him. If I can't kill Max, I can sure kill this thing. _"_ Sara paused for a moment _. "_ Besides, how can you kill someone who is already dead?" Sara asked reasonably.

"He's not dead though. His brain is alive in there," Barry said, coming in on Ray's side of this argument. "Is someone really dead if their brain is still working?"

"He is not who he once was," Diana reasoned, having been caught up on circumstances of who and what they were fighting before they had headed out. "Once someone is dead they should remain such. We would be returning order to what once was and should be. No offense," Diana turned to Sara as she said this knowing a bit of her history. "You are the exception to the rule."

"This is a living being! We don't kill unless we have to." Ray stated angrily, and Barry agreed.

"It's what we are," Barry said.

"I'm kind of surprised you're on the side of keeping this thing working," Sara said to Barry. "It's the most dangerous thing to your wife in this world right now."

Before anyone could answer this, Kara flew up with Lucy in her arms. The minute she was on the roof though, Kara was on the floor, Lucy almost falling down with her. Barry was by Kara's side, picking her up and letting her lean on him. "You shouldn't be up here," Barry intoned softly.

"Lucy wanted to see," Kara muttered, and Barry smiled as she replayed her conversation with Lucy before in his head.

Lucy was looking over the robot and was surprised as Atom put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright," Atom said, and Lucy looked at the Atom, thinking. "And Supergirl… kind of good thing you're here. We need a tiebreaker. Flash and I want to lock this thing up. White Canary and Wonder Woman want to kill it."

"Oh, I'm so not getting involved in that," Kara said, backing up as best as she could.

"You never answered me," Lucy stated, turning to Kara. She could see she was really weak being up on this roof with this thing but she needed the answer. "Can we get him back? Can we fix James?"

Kara shook her head. "No," Kara said. "He's gone Lucy. He's been gone for a long time."

"All this is, is a robot body controlled by what was once his brain," Diana added. "It's not him."

"It is a living thing though. The brain is alive. No matter how damaged it is," Ray said.

"No," Lucy said, turning back to the robot. "This is a disgrace to James, to who he was. You said the brain was damaged? James would never, even with such power, do what this robot did today – it's dishonoring his memory, it's everything James Olsen wasn't." Her eyes watered as she put a hand on the robot's face. "Goodbye James." Lucy whispered and backed away. "Kill it."

Barry nodded. "Okay, Atom," Barry said.

Ray nodded, taking Lucy as tiebreaker and accepting her choice and RoboJames' fate. "Wonder Woman tear off the chest plate where you can see the green and take out the power source. Once out, the robot will be permanently turned off and the brain will die."

Diana nodded as she went to remove the chest plate, having a hard time getting it off, but once she did she took out the green rock out of it. The robot's eyes suddenly faded and it slumped over on the floor.

With the sudden exposure of the green rock, Kara got a bigger doze of Kryptonite than planned and instead of leaned against Barry like she was, she ended up slumping to the floor too, having problems breathing. Barry ran and grabbed the Kryptonite from Diana and then sped off to get it safely into DEO custody – and deciding to punch Max again when he had that chance.

"I'll take you home Ms. Lane," Kara said, feeling her strength returning as she got up off the floor once the Kryptonite was gone.

"Take me back to CatCo actually," Lucy said, accepting Supergirl's offer and giving one last, confused, look at Atom before going. There was something familiar about him and she thought she knew what it was.

"I'll bring this to the lab," Diana said, picking up the robot's body once Kara and Lucy were gone.

"Mind giving me a lift back to the labs?" Sara asked Ray, who nodded and picked her up before flying away.

-Suerpflash-

Once Lucy was safely backed at CatCo, Kara went to the DEO where Barry was waiting. "So what's up with the power surge? Same person?" Kara asked, wanting now to address the issue that had caused hell for them.

"Definitely," Astra said, from the computer. "And now with three instances of this, we managed to put together some of the code the person used to cause these power surges and I haven't got good news... It's a Coluan."

"That sounds familiar," Kara said, intrigued.

"They are an alien species that could be described as living computers… almost," Astra said. "And there was one in Fort Rozz that has not been caught yet – she knew about the Myriad plan, so I would be cautious until she is captured."

"This one is known on file as Brainiac 8," Hank stated.

"She always hated that. I am sure she changed it," Astra said making everyone look at her. "She was Non's ex. I should have let her have him." Kara tried not to laugh at that.

"Well you have the code. Anyway to track her?" Barry asked, having put RoboJames' Kryptonite safely away where it could no longer hurt Kara and Krypto, or even Clark, Astra or Karen come to think of it.

"This is far beyond us," Alex said and eyes turned to Astra.

"I'm not a computer expert. Not this level," Astra said simply. "I'm just lucky I recognized the code."

"Well then, we'll leave this to the real computer experts," Kara said, smiling at Barry to the confusion of Hank, Alex and Astra.

"Cisco," Barry said with a nod.

"Winn," Kara added with a continued grin.

"Felicity," the two said together. "The three of them will have this sorted out…"

"Ooh, The Techno Trio? No, don't tell Cisco I tried to make up a name," Barry inputted, regretting his naming choice instantly as Kara laughed at this.

"Okay," Hank said, ignoring Barry's remark but knowing the computer nerds the superheroes had working for them would be far better than any he knew anyway. It made him want to hire them in fact, but Cisco had already rejected his offer, working for STAR and the Allens, and he knew Felicity would not leave Starling where there was no DEO base. Maybe Winn…? "But until then," he continued, "we have a powerful enemy out there who has an army of Kryptonians with her. You all must remain on alert."

"It would be a very bad time for anything to happen to the Justice League to weaken it…" Alex added, knowing this League was the best shot at defeating this Brainiac and her army.

"What's going to weaken the Justice League?" Kara asked, dismissing that. "We're all together and on alert. We're good. Now I have a promise to keep to Max… I simply have to go tell Clark what he did and must do this in person," she sounded pleased about this.

 _Oh I'm coming! Been a while since I have seen Lois and the kids,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _We should grab Krypto too. You know how much the kids love him,_ Kara thought back as the pair left.

-Superflash-

Later that day, Ray and Sara were walking out of STAR labs in their normal clothes through the front exit when they heard Ronnie and Stein bickering – as usual. "Do you guys always have to argue?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Ray answered for them, appearing in the corridor before Sara and Ray.

"What are you two still doing here anyway?" Ronnie asked, ignoring the comment and walking outside with them, followed by Stein.

"Kara and Barry let me use their equipment to fix damage done to my suit," Ray said in casual response.

"And Cisco wanted the Canary Cry back to make more improvements, and then I was looking over their bikes. Remember the one I drove in on when you guys had problems with that light controlling meta?" Sara recalled.

"The bike that nearly blew up?" Ronnie asked with a laugh.

"Well they worked out the problem they were having with the engine and are going to be releasing it to the public soon, but they are also making Vigilante bikes to give to us. Tricked out with weapon installed in it and everything. I was giving opinions on what to add."

"Very James Bond," Ray smirked at this.

"Sometimes with all the money those two put to making gadgets and equipment for superheroes, I wonder if they are making money off this lab," Stein thought seriously, and Sara started to laugh.

"Oh… wait you were serious?" Sara said after a moment. "Well, I'm dating Kara's sister, so I got a look at what they are making once and trust me, money is no issue for them."

"Okay then, spill," Ray said curious. "How much do they get from the labs?"

"Let's just say 'a lot'," Sara said deviously. "The inventions and research they have copyrighted and released are earning them cash, and that engine you make fun of is set to make them billions, especially since it does not run off gas – I forget what it does run on, but from what I understand it's better than a gas or diesel engine or even electric. Oh, and the labs are not the only thing Eobard Thawne left them… They now own the rights to their symbols so anything Supergirl, Superman, or Flash-related that is sold in stores, the profits goes to them. And there are other companies Thawne held shares in."

"Where do you get an enemy like that?" Ronnie asked playfully. "He destroys your life, you kill him, and he makes you rich." The group actually laughed at this.

"Where can I get specs for that engine? Palmer Tech…" Ray started.

"Mr. Palmer!" Sara cried mockingly, "Thinking of stealing ideas from under your friend's noses! Very devious of you. Then again, even without I suppose Kara and Barry are set for life."

"The Allens really will do well for themselves," a British voice was heard. The group hadn't been paying attention to where they were walking, just maneuvering through the streets of Central, and had just noticed they had wandered far from the labs to the local park. It was late, so the park was empty and dark, expect now for themselves and the stranger…


	8. Legends of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When several people are made an offer from the Time Master Rip Hunter they have to choose. Go or stay.

A man was standing in front of Sara, Ronnie, Stein, and Ray; he had tightly combed brown hair, a funny little goatee-mustache thing and an over-large trench coat. "This little lab is a stepping stone to the Allens building an empire." He continued addressing the group, moving cautiously toward them. "Re-doing science as we know it, not to mention their superhero counterparts going down as some of the finest superheroes this world ever knew. And then there are the children! Well, let's just say they're a very impressive family overall. People have traveled back in time to just unknowingly shake their hands – although there is that one grandkid who is very forgettable…" The man shook his head as if laughing at his own words. "Ah, but this is not the reason I have come back."

"Who invited Doctor Who into the story?" Ronnie asked.

"It's just 'The Doctor'…" Ray corrected his colleague in agitation.

"Doctor Who." The stranger now contemplated. "Longest running Science Fiction and TV series ever invented. Went on for well over a hundred years, although it did kind of get stupid towards the end when they decided to replace the lead actor with a female... then again, it did work for the first actress, but then the producers really did dig themselves into their own little hole there. And not a bad comparison actually, although as Mr. Palmer pointed out correctly, he or she was called 'The Doctor' not Doctor Who. I've been told I look like one of the old companions too, but I don't see it myself."

Having captivated his audience, he nevertheless wasted no time in using a strange device to knock the four out before they could even react.

-Superflash-

Sara woke up on a rooftop and looked around. The three people that she had been with when she had been taken were still with her; but they were joined by Jax the so called Firehawk, Leonard Snart and his partner Mick Rory, and Kendra Saunder and Carter Hall – otherwise named by Cisco as Hawkgirl and Hawkman.

The group had met Kendra and Carter not long ago when Iris had brought Kendra, who was her friend, to Barry while Kara, Diana, and Clark had been following a lead on the Kryptonian army. Then they had met Carter when he had come searching for his soul mate – it was a long story which ended with Barry and Oliver teaming up to help the pair take down Vandal Savage, who had been killing them in every life they had; Kendra and Carter being reincarnations of Egyptians Royalty or something. Sara hadn't taken the time to be filled in on this particular adventure.

With them also was the person who had taken them who, once everyone was conscious and agitated toward their apparent kidnapper, introduced himself as Rip Hunter and then went on to explain on how Vandal Savage – Sara should have realized with the two Hawks being here – would take over the world and how he needed help in stopping the villain. Rip even went as far as to show them some sort of holographic projection of what the future of Starling looked like, Sara realizing as he showed the large group that she was in Staling now and not Central City, which really annoyed her.

"In my time you are not just remembered as heroes… but as legends," Rip concluded majestically.

"Didn't you just say Kara and Barry go down as the finest heroes this earth ever knew?" Sara asked sarcastically, causing Rip to take a step back – he realized he had talked too much. "Why not ask them?" Sara asked.

"Some people are too important to remove from the timeline," Rip stated. "Barry and Kara are two of those people, much like some of your other STAR Labs and Justice League friends…" Sara didn't say anything as Rip told them where and when to meet him if they wanted to come, allowing the group to leave after this. It was all rather odd to Sara, if a little bit inspiring.

Ronnie, Stein, and Jax all moved off. "That guy has to be nuts if he thinks we're doing this," Jax was saying as Sara moved behind them, thinking while listening to their discussions.

"Well, think of the opportunity we have been presented," Stein said back enthusiastically – he alone seemed to relish in this idea of time travel. "The ability to travel in time and to save the future."

"It's a once in a life time's chance," Ronnie added thoughtfully.

"You two are nuts if you think I'm leaving this time..." Jax stated. "I'm going home. I said it before and I say it now: All I want is my life!" Jax kicking in his Firehawk ability and flew off without another word.

"That kid has some problems," Ronnie sighed, watching him fly off.

"But he is not our concern," Stein said turning Ronnie. "We have to decide what we are going to do, Ronald. Do we take this chance Mr. Hunter has put in front of us or do we ignore it? It has to be decided together."

"We do have that unknown enemy," Ronnie said.

"It's time travel. We can be gone for months and come back in five seconds," Stein reasoned and Ronnie smiled back at his meta-human partner.

"I'll have to call Caitlin and tell her but… yeah let's do this," Ronnie said, and Stein smiled. "Excellent!" It seemed they finally agreed on something without bickering.

"I think I have to agree with Jax. You two are mad," Sara stated pushing pass them and running off, causing Stein to jump, not realizing she had been behind them this whole time.

-Superflash-

Sara opened the door to her sister's apartment, surprising Laurel who had been lazing on the couch. "You will never believe what just happened," Sara said. "And I need to borrow your phone." Sara grabbed Laurel cellphone before Laurel could protest and dialed a number.

"Hi to you too, sis." Laurel chuckled, surprised to see Sara but happy her sister was here nonetheless.

"Hello, Laurel?" Sara heard the familiar voice of her girlfriend, Laurel's cell number programmed into her own cell in case of emergencies.

"No, Sara. Hey Alex," Sara said. "I'm in Starling – it's a long story, but I'll be back in National and tell it to you soon."

"Okay," Alex said, deciding not to argue, knowing how superheroes and Vigilantes were. "Hey you know that sweet store in Starling, 'Peter and Jenna Sweetshop'?"

'It's like the most famous sweetshop in Starling, so yeah," Sara said.

"Well they make this Caramel Popcorn I just love…. Could you grab some?" Alex asked wistfully.

Sara laughed. "Okay," Sara said. "I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Alex said and the two hung up as Sara stared at the phone.

"You two are in the 'I love you' stage?" Laurel asked surprisingly, having silently watched Sara on the phone with her girlfriend. The way she smiled while she talked and the body language was different then what Laurel was use to from her sister.

"Apparently," Sara said. That had been the first time the two had said I love you to each other, actually, and she'd been caught off-guard. Sara knew Alex was either calling Kara now or talking to Astra about it.

"Wow," Laurel said with a laugh. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Sara gave her sister a glare as she put the phone down. "So what are you doing here?" Laurel asked as Sara told her sister everything about Rip Hunter and what had happened. "And you're not going?" Laurel thought this opportunity was amazing, herself. "Why wouldn't you… it's for her? You don't want to leave her?"

"Alex is one of the reasons," Sara admitted, slowly, contemplating.

"Oh man, I have never seen you like this before," Laurel admitted proudly. "Not with Oliver or Nyssa…. You are completely and one hundred percent committed to this girl. She has you, and this is a term I never thought I would use, but she has you whipped."

"Alex is the main reason I don't want to go; if something happens I don't want to ruin what we have," Sara said quickly, and Laurel threw her arm up as if she was holding a whip and made the cracking nose. "Stop that, Laurel. There are other reasons too."

"Name one other reason for turning down the adventure of a lifetime," Laurel said.

"I like my job. Training DEO members and also helping on cases is enjoyable," Sara said. "And I have a city that needs me. National counts on the White Canary."

"National has Supergirl," Laurel reasoned.

"Not really. Kara spends more time in Central than National these days. She'll fly out for something major but for everyday things it's really been me and Ray taking care of the city – and I have a feeling Ray is leaving with this Rip guy so it's down to the White Canary and since I am a friend of Supergirl, no law enforcement gives me a problem," Sara said. "I enjoy my life. Besides, with all the adventures I got from contact with Kara and Barry, why do I have to go find another one?"

"Okay, good reasons." Laurel said, nodding and seeing how serious her sister was. "I get it."

"Can I borrow some money for a ticket back?" Sara asked. "Oh, and also need to buy Alex her popcorn." Laurel did the whipped motioned again. "Stop doing that!"

Laurel laughed. "I wouldn't be a good big sister if I didn't. Anyway, take some cash…" Laurel tossed her bag at Sara who took some money.

"Thanks," Sara said, standing and heading for the door.

"Hey Sara," Laurel called, making her sister stop and turn to look at her. "Marry her."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Alex. Marry her," Laurel said.

"I thought you said I was whipped." Sara smirked.

"Oh, you are," Laurel said with a smile. "But I never said it was a bad thing. Like I said, I've never seen you like this before. You're happy with her. Keep that going and marry her."

"I'll think about it," Sara said, opening the door and pausing herself before turning to look at her sister again. "Maybe you should go."

"What? Go to National City with you?" Laurel asked, confused.

"No with Rip," Sara said.

"He didn't ask me," Laurel pointed out, kind of dumbly.

"So? Go to the meeting place and crash the party," Sara said, a new kind of mischievous grin on her face.

"I got things here," Laurel said, "responsibilities…"

"Like what? You don't have a boyfriend. You have a job that you sort of hate, and its not like Black Canary is the only person protecting Starling," Sara said. "Go on the adventure of a lifetime, as you said." Sara gave her sister a big grin as she added, "It may save your life, you know" before leaving the apartment, closing the door and leaving Laurel in thought.

-Superflash-

Ray had made arrangements with his company already, stating he was going away and giving complete control to Felicity for a while. He told her what he was doing for executive reasons, and now he had to contact Lucy and explain why he might be away for some time, somehow. He had thought of not going for her, but something in him just told him he must.

"Lucy," Ray said when she answered the phone.

"Ray!" Lucy said. "Where have you been?"

"Something came up and I had to go back to Starling," Ray said. "I might be gone for a while and I don't know how long." Ray was truthful; he could come back in five minutes or a month depending on when this Rip dropped them back off. "And I'm not going to be able to talk to you. I'm sorry and I want to ask you to wait for me, but I don't know how long and you will be waiting."

"I'll wait for you… Atom," Lucy said, a playful tone to her voice.

"You will…?' Ray paused, realizing what Lucy had just said. "Atom? I'm not…!"

"Oh, come on Ray," Lucy said. "It took me a bit, but that helmet couldn't fool me for long. I know who you are. You really thought that helmet could protect you?"

"All Kara does is put on a pair of glasses…" Ray complained, not thinking to what he was saying, bewildered by Lucy's genius.

"Why does Kara have to…?" Lucy paused, Ray's words quickly making sense to her.

"Nothing, Kara has nothing to do with this," Ray said a little too forcefully, but it was too late. He knew he had blown her secret.

"Kara is…? And then makes Clark… and the kids…!" Lucy paused, a little breathy now. "No wonder Lois cut me out of her life." Lucy had always thought that if she knew who these supers were, she would go at them, but all anger and dislike suddenly disappeared with their real identities confirmed. It was a weird feeling and all she now felt was guilty. Remembering every mean thing she had said about them to Lois…. Hell she remembered one time saying if they had kids, those kids would be little monsters – she had been talking about her own niece and nephew! "Oh my god… I am the worst sister in the world!"

"Lucy are we good?' Ray asked, wanting to keep his girlfriend on track.

"Oh? Oh, yeah we're good," Lucy said distractedly now. "And I will wait for you. I assume this is some Atom stuff?"

"Yes, sort of, but can't exactly explain over the phone," Ray said. "Thank you Lucy."

"Well, if I'm going to be with you I think I will have to get used to this stuff, and I want to be with you," Lucy said, not believing after all the mean things she said about superheroes she found herself falling in love with one. "Come back soon."

"I'll try," Ray said, and the two said goodbye before hanging up.

-Superflash-

Rip Hunter waited for the group and saw who showed up. The only ones who didn't show seemed to be Sara and Jax – that was a shame, since having two Firestorms would have been good but at least he got one. Sara was also a let-down as she had good, useful abilities.

"Well I guess we should…" Rip stopped when he heard someone yelling 'wait' and saw Laurel Lance coming up in her Black Canary outfit. "You are the wrong Ms. Lance," he responded when she got in hearing range, smiling nonetheless.

"My sister doesn't want to come but I do!" Laurel said. "I am a good fighter as well. Trained by Nyssa Al Gaul herself… I can be of value."

Rip wanted to argue, knowing the timeline and what must happen, but then stopped. He knew that if he took Sara from the timeline, it wouldn't save Laurel from her fate, but had never truly considered taking Laurel. With her out of Starling completely, that left Sara in National with her wife – no, girlfriend at the moment and their father the only Lance in Starling. He could drop her off a few months later. It could work. He had always thought it was a shame the Black Canary never got a chance to shine. He had to check with Gideon, however…

"Okay then, Ms. Lance, welcome aboard," Rip said nodding to himself set on this course of action.

"Aboard what?" Mick asked roughly.

"Yeah, where's your TARDIS?" Ray joked, but Rip withdrew a small device and pushed a button, his ship de-cloaking in front of them.

"Not a TARDIS… but just as good. I call her the Waverider, and you're all welcome on board," Rip said, leading the group into the Waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rip's Team broken down, in case any of you got confused on who was offered and who went: -
> 
> Accepted Rips Invitation: Kendra Saunder/Hawkgirl, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm, Martin Stein/Firestorm, Ray Palmer/Atom, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Mick Rory/Heat Wave
> 
> Rejected the Offer: Sara Lance/White Canary, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson/Firehawk.
> 
> Crashed the Party: Laurel Lance/Black Canary.


	9. Sisters – Revenge, Revelations and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Central City, the past comes back to haunt a member of Team Superflash and while Lucy goes to Metropolis to confront Lois, Team Arrow recoups from their sudden missing member by meeting someone new.

Caitlin took a deep breath as she got out of the car. She had parked at her apartment building after a long day at the lab. It was sad to know Ronnie was not waiting for her, or at the labs to come home to her. "It's time travel I can be back in five seconds," Caitlin mumbled agitatedly under her breath as she opened the trunk. How could she blame him though? Traveling through time and saving the world was something anyone would long to do. She had married a superhero after all but she had never expected him to actually leave her like this. Leave the Justice League weakened with a threat looming on the horizon.

But life seemed to move on as everyone went back to the day-by-day routines. Barry, Cisco, and Winn were having some type of boys' video game night – Barry had apparently gone on a bit of a video game buying spree and bought some rare old system the boys were excited about, along with the newer systems. Kara who didn't like videogames, was going to be coming over to her place for a girl's movies night.

Caitlin removed the supplies she had bought from the trunk – basically a massive amount of junk food – and closed it. "Having a party?" she heard a woman ask, and Caitlin looked around. She knew that voice. "Of course I wasn't invited. Why would you invite me? We've only known each other for our whole lives."

"Crystal…" Caitlin stated to the figure in the shadows.

"Then again, I guess we never have gotten along. You were always the perfect one. You could do no wrong. Now what do you have? I heard you're married. Didn't invite a single family member, but oh well. You did abandon us after all. You have a good job at a lab. Your life is so perfect." She didn't speak with sarcasm; in fact, she didn't speak with any sort of tone to her voice.

"Crystal, this is not funny," Caitlin stated, annoyed.

"My life though? I had to move back in with mom. Mom, Caity. You know how she is!"

"Maybe you should have tried harder."

"But then something funny happen. There was an explosion and then I suddenly got very… cold, shall we say. I guess I can thank you for that." The figure walked out of the shadows and forced Caitlin to take a step back. The other woman looked exactly like her only her hair was white and her lips were blue.

"Crys!" Caitlin said, using her sister's nickname in her shock but knowing what had happened. "I can help you. My lab… we can help you."

"Help me? I don't want your help!"

"Crys…?"

"I never liked that name," Crystal said, ice appearing in her hands. "The name is Killer Frost now." Crystal shot ice at Caitlin, who barely had time to dodge it. Dropping the bags, she went to run, but Crystal formed an icy layer under her feet which she slipped on.

Crystal went to throw more ice at Caitlin, but Supergirl appeared, moving in the way and blocking the ice she threw. "Shouldn't you be in Arendale, Els…." Kara's voice trailed off as she finally got a good look at the meta attacking Caitlin. "What?!" Kara asked, seeming stunned as the icy meta turned to run. Kara decided not to go after as she turned to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I think my ankle is twisted," Caitlin moaned as Kara leaned next to her. "So glad you were coming over."

"Caitlin… that meta looked just like you," Kara said.

"She should," Caitlin said. "That was my sister." Kara didn't say anything stunned as Caitlin continued "My identical twin sister."

Kara just stared dumfounded at Caitlin as Barry in her head asked:  _what?!_

-Superflash-

Lois and Clark were in the living room with their kids. The two kids were engrossed in some cartoon as the adults stayed silent, enjoying the family company together. "Mommy," Jason finally spoke up, looking away from the TV. "Why can't we have a dog like Krypto?" This must have been something on his mind for a while. One of his friends at school had recently got a puppy and it had started the boy thinking.

"Because Krypto is the only Kryptonian dog on Earth and any other dog you would have to be really careful with," Lois answered.

"And Krypto belongs to Kara," Clark added. "But she brings him around a lot."

"Not the same," Jason moaned pouting.

"There's nothing you can do about that," Clark said, messing up his son's hair and noticing the conversation had gotten Ella's attention away from the cartoon too.

"But if Krypto had puppies the puppies would be like us, right?" Jason asked.

"Logically speaking the puppies should take powers the same way you and Ella did," Clark said thoughtfully, wondering where this was going. His son was very bright. At nearly 6 he knew both English and Kryptonese and did well in his classes at school.

"So we can have one of those," Jason said and Ella jumped up excitedly.

"But Krypto does not have babies," Lois said. "For that to happen Krypto needs to find a female dog and make babies."

"So if Krypto does have babies we can have one?" Jason asked as Ella started giving pouting too.

Before Lois could answer there was a knock at their door. "Who is it?" Lois asked her husband who used his x-ray vision on the door.

"Lucy," Clark said jumping over the couch to go grab his glasses.

"Be good kids," Lois whispered the usual order when someone who did not know their secret stopped by so the kids knew not to use their powers. "Lucy," Lois said as she answered the door. "What a surprise."

"Hi," Clark said from the kitchen, his glasses already on. "What brings you all the way to Metropolis?'

"Oh nothing much," Lucy said quickly looking around; she had been so certain when she had gotten on the plane. She needed to confront her sister. To let her sister know she knew her secret, but now in their apartment she wasn't so sure where to start.

"Mommy," Jason complained as he never got an answer.

"Kids say hi," Lois said.

"Hi," Ella said, waving at Lucy.

"Aunt Kara's friend," Jason said happily.

"No kids, she's my sister," Lois said, feeling bad as Jason called her sister 'Aunt Kara's friend'. The two had never had much contact with their aunt and most of it had been through Kara lately so Lois could see the mix up.

"I guess I am Aunt Kara's friend now too," Lucy said, dismissing this, not getting jealous over Jason's words like she would have months ago.

"Mommy. Krypto!" Jason tried to bring the conversation back.

"What about him?" Lois asked, forgetting the conversation they had just been having.

"If he has puppies can we have one?" Jason asked.

Lois shook her head not wanting to deal with this right now. "I don't know. Ask Aunt Kara," Lois said.

"Yes!" Both Jason and Ella cheered as they ran into their shared room to plan.

Clark stared as his kids disappeared. "You do realize you just guaranteed that if Krypto has puppies we're getting a dog right?" Clark asked.

"Maybe Kara won't say yes," Lois said and Clark gave her a look and Lois nodded her head. "Yeah your right. That's not happening. Well maybe Krypto won't have puppies. Or maybe we're getting a dog." Lucy laughed at the exchange. "So just a drop by? You live kind of far for that?" Lois finally asked her sister.

"Well there was a reason why I came here," Lucy said making sure the door was closed before turning to Clark. "You can take off the glasses."

"I can't see without them," Clark said giving an unconvincing laugh.

"Yeah right, Superman," Lucy said, making Lois and Clark take a step back and start to fake laugh even worse than Clark's previous laugh.

"You think? I'm not…" Clark said nervous.

"My boyfriend Ray, also known as Atom, has a big mouth," Lucy said making Lois and Clark look at each other, knowing the game was up.

Clark took off his glasses and put them down. "Remind me to teach Ray how to keep a secret,'" Clark said annoyed.

-Superflash-

Oliver and Thea were fighting a group of thugs. "How do we get ourselves into this?" Thea asked as she took out what she thought was the last one and smirked at her brother.

"Well, we are…" Before Oliver could answer, from the corner of his eye he saw another thug coming at him. Before he could turn around and get ready to strike, an arrow flew past him and landed in the man chest. He toppled over as Oliver demanded: "Where did that come from?"

"Turn around," the two heard a voice say and Thea and Oliver turned to see another masked female not far off. Bow still in hand. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a green mask. She wore a green shirt that had a light green arrow on it pointing up. Her pants were also dark green and had light green running across the side. She wore black boots and over her shoulders was a quiver with arrows in it. "Arrow" she said, stepping closer but Oliver took his own arrow out and pointed it at her.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded. Even though this girl had just helped them, he did not trust her. He never trusted newcomers.

"You can call me Artemis," she said, a cock attitude noticeable. "And I want to be trained by you." Oliver barely lowered his bow but turned his head to looked at his confused sister.

-Superflash-

"Your sister?!" Cisco said in shock. After Kara had saved Caitlin, the two had gone back to the Superflash cave where the boys had met up with them. "We've known each other for how long? How did I not know you have a sister?"

"You know we could use some of the technology here for our video game system," Winn said suddenly, clearly on a different topic and making everyone look at him. "Oh sorry, I'm not use to Superflash stuff yet."

"Wait, our video game system?" Kara asked looking at Barry.  _Care to explain?_

_Well as we were playing we got to talking about how cool it would be to make our own system and our own games. It's nothing._

Kara raised an eyebrow at her husband but decided this was better to discuss later. "Caitlin, I do think you need to explain just a bit," Kara said turning to her friend. "Why didn't any of us know you have a sister?"

Caitlin shrugged noncommittedly. "We were never close," Caitlin explained, looking straight ahead. "Especially after our dad and little brother died when we were young and our mom was just… well, cold is the best word. We were on our own basically and I worked hard to get a better life. Got myself scholarship, graduated from a good college ahead of schedule. Got my job here. Cryst… Well, the last I heard she had failed college. She never worked as hard as me and I just drifted away from my family, concentrated on my life and new friends."

"Well, one of your family is now a meta who tried to kill you," Cisco pointed out. "Why?"

"She blames me, I guess, for her life," Caitlin said, remembering what her twin had told her before attacking her.

"Well I could track her," Barry pointed out.

"How?" Winn asked.

"Same way we tracked Livewire, only instead of looking for electrical readings, I'll look for cold ones," Barry said, going to the computer and showing Winn what he was doing. Tracking unusual cold patterns in the city and then nodded to the readings. "She's downtown."

Barry was about to go and put his outfit on but one thought from Kara stopped him. "Caitlin," Kara said. "This is your sister. What do you want us to do here?"

Caitlin took a breath. "I don't know," she admitted, a little worriedly now. "We can't allow her to hurt anyone."

"Especially you," Cisco added.

"But I don't know if I could lock her in the pipeline or in the DEO." Caitlin said.

"Well, you know there is a meta human section of the jail we tend to forget about," Barry said, while used, sometimes the group tended to rely on their own pipeline and the DEO, especially since the DEO had expanded properly to include taking down metas. The CCPD jail tended to be the least thought of out of the holding facilities.

Everyone looked at Caitlin who just nodded. "Okay," she said.

"And I think you guys better hurry," Winn added, having kept a look on the computer as the main Superflash team talked. "She's on the move."

Kara and Barry nodded getting in their outfit now. "Krypto," Kara said to the dog. "Stay with Caitlin. Guard." Krypto barked his understanding and sat near Caitlin.

-Superflash-

After Lucy's revelation about knowing, the trio sat around Lois and Clark's kitchen table, not so sure what to say to each other. They could hear the kids giggling in the next room about something though. Most likely the thought of their own puppy. "I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me," Lucy said softly. "I get it."

"You do?" Lois asked, looking at her sister having not expected that. "I've lied to you for years and you're not angry?"

"It's not like I was the type of person who you could tell this to. With my feeling towards the superheroes," Lucy said. "I know why you cut me and dad out. We didn't fit into your life, into your family. But maybe now I do."

There was a bing and Clark looked at his phone. He made sure to have his phone set so any news reports of on going crimes were sent to it. "An alarm at a bank just went off," Clark said getting up.

"Be back soon," Lois could barely say as Clark rushed into his outfit and was out the window s moment later. "He'll have this done with soon."

"How do you handle that?" Lucy asked, amazed. "I mean, I guess I am sort of in the same boat now with Ray and I am starting to wonder if I can take it. I mean, especially now his on this secret mission thing, whatever the hell he is doing, and can't contact me."

"He's time traveling," Lois said having been caught up on that by Sara who told the entire superfamily about Rip. Ray hadn't even told Lucy what he was doing, so this caused Lucy to give Lois a weird look. "A guy from the future asked him and a couple others for help with this immortal bad guy, Savage-something, and I know how weird this sounds, but it's my life. I am use to it and if you want to be with Ray and a part of this superfamily you'll have to get use to it too. This life brings wonder and dangers and– ELLA!" Lois yelled, realizing smoke was coming from the kid's bedroom. "How many times do I have to say not to use your heat vision in the apartment!" Lois grabbed a fire extinguisher, going into the room with it.

"So the kids do have powers," Lucy said, trying not to laugh as she heard Lois put out the fire and take the kids out of the room, putting them back in front of the TV with a little force.

-Superflash-

Oliver looked at the new woman. "You want me to train you?" Oliver finally asked. "Why?"

"You're the best," Artemis said simply. "The best vigilante there is and anyone who has been with you is also the best. The only one who comes close to you are that Nightwing and his sidekick Arsenal in Bludhaven, but you… you play with the big dogs. The people with powers who shouldn't need you at all to help them but they not only need you, they value you. If I want to be the best I need to be trained by the best."

"Look Arte… what's your name? Your real name since I am sure it's not Artemis," Oliver said.

"Paula Bertinelli," she said with a sly smirk.

"Any relationship to Helena Bertinelli?" Oliver asked, suddenly curious and careful.

"She was my sister," Paula said.

"Was?" Thea chimed in.

"She's dead now," Paula said. "Killed by a couple of cowards and one day they will get what's coming to them." Paula moved her bow and Oliver knew what she meant.

"I am sorry about your sister." He had known Helena a little too personally upon his return to Starling and knowing she was dead… well, it seemed her arrogance had taken her life, as well as rubbed off on her sister. "There are two ways revenge can go. Either you live your whole life trying to get it and never do or you dedicated your life to and after you get it you have no life. Don't let it control you. Let it go," Oliver said simply. "Go home and get away from all this."

"I'm going to be a vigilante either way. I have a lot better chance of surviving if you train me," Paula said, Oliver beginning to see Helena 'Huntress' Bertinelli's attitude reflected in the woman before him.

"Do what you want, but I don't need you," Oliver indicated to Thea that it was time to go, his sister looking between the two with intrigue.

"Actually Olly, we could use her," Thea said, causing Oliver to turn around and look at his only crime fighting partner.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry flew out to find Crystal on top of a building. "Crystal!" Kara said, wondering if they could talk this out instead of fighting. "You don't want to do this. Not really. You don't want to hurt Caitlin."

"You two work with my sister?" Crystal said. "She is nothing! Nothing compared to me. I have the powers. What does she have?"

"There is more needed than just powers to do this," Kara said, Barry standing on the roof now, waiting to see if his wife could talk her down.

"Well… you're going to need powers now," Crystal said, ice appearing around her hand. The two prepared for battle but was shocked when Crystal pointed upward, the ice hitting a plane that had taken off from the nearby airport and the plane clearly, instantly, lost control.

Kara didn't wait a moment before flying upward and going to catch the plane before it crashed, leaving Barry alone with Killer Frost. Barry went to run at her but ice blocked him. Then the whole roof was iced over. Barry realized how bad this meta was for him, considering the damage the cold could do to him. Barry went to dodge an ice ball that was thrown at him but he slipped on the ice on the floor and the ice hit his side.

Killer Frost had ice in her hand and started shooting it at Barry.

…

In the lab Caitlin, Cisco, and Winn were panicking, not sure what to do. "He's vitals are going insane!" Caitlin said.

"Kara, Barry needs you," Winn said to Kara.

"Catching a plane is not so easy," Kara said, worry clearly in her voice.

"Barry, take out your ear piece. I need a word with my sister," Caitlin said.

…

Barry managed to get his earpiece out and held it up to Crystal. "Crys!" Caitlin voice was audible through the piece as she shouted her sister's nickname. "Put the earpiece in. Let's talk."

Crystal laughed as she took the earpiece. "You think this will stop me from killing your friend here?" Crystal said. "Oh, Little Ms. Perfect has to try though."

"You think I'm perfect? That my life is perfect. Well, you're wrong. I'm as flawed as any human being… I spent years working for a mad man without knowing it. A man who used us to cause so much damage and knowing what would happen. You don't think that eats at us? At me? That we were used. Even helping take him out doesn't take away the pain that we caused. And my husband? My husband is one half of a superhero and can't be away from his other half for long. We can't even go on long breaks away. He also ran off with a time-traveler to who knows where and hasn't returned. I don't even know if he will. I mean, what if they all die in the future? How am I ever going to find out? My life is far from perfect. I put myself in dangerous situation every day to help these two superheroes you're with, but I love it. I love my life and I love them. I found something and you can too if you let go of the past."

"Oh how nice," Crystal said. "You found something by abandoning your family. By abandoning me."

"How could I abandon you? Do you not remember our childhood? We barely spoke when we lived in the same house. We're family in blood and looks only, and there's more to family than blood. I learned that now because I have a superfamily I love and would do anything for, including the man you want to kill right now… so take me instead." Caitlin said suddenly. "You can kill me for what ever twisted revenge you want, just leave him alone."

"You would die for him?" Crystal said, her voice softer than it had been before.

"In a heartbeat." Caitlin replied.

Crystal took the earpiece out and looked at Barry. She knocked him over the head with ice, knocking him out, and then left the roof.

-Superflash-

When Clark returned Lois and Lucy were sitting at the table talking and the kids were by the TV. "Clark, put the kids to bed would you?" Lois said, not even turning around. Clark shrugged and turned off the TV to get the two kids ready and to bed.

When he was done, he went back in to find Lois had set up their couch bed. "Lucy is staying the night," Lois said.

"So everything is good here?" Clark asked, looking at the two.

"Yes," Lois said, smiling at Lucy. "Everything is good here."

"I got a lot to learn about being with a superhero, but Lois is a good tutor," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Lois has taken to taking the newbies of the superfamily under her wing," Clark said, causing Lois to laugh. "What is this? Three or four?"

"Three," Lois said. "First Barry before he was the Flash…"

"What? Barry is the Flash?" Lucy asked, making the two look at her like she was dumb. "I should have figured that out when I realized Kara was Supergirl." Lucy moaned, feeling dumb herself.

"Then Iris, and now Lucy," Lois finished. "I was technically the first so I guess it makes sense for me to help the others."

"Well I better let the others know your part of the superfamily now," Clark said, taking out his communicator to send a message to everyone.

"Oh, when you get back to Central City, you should totally ask Kara to show you the Superflash cave," Lois said suddenly. "They have a pretty good setup there."

"Do you guys put 'super' in front of everything?" Lucy asked, amused, as Clark put his communicator away. "I mean  _Super_ man,  _Super_ girl,  _Super_ dog,  _super_ family,  _Super_ flash cave… Is there anything else? How long until Barry's rebranded 'Superspeed'?"

The two laughed at this, having not noticed before but realizing it was a little insane, especially for someone on the outside of all of this.

The adults spent a couple more hours talking before heading to bed. As Lucy lay down on the couch bed she couldn't help but smile. She had her sister back and she had a feeling now she had a very weird family as well. She liked it especially, since she no longer talked to her father and her mother was long gone. She wondered what the future held.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean we could use her?" Oliver asked. "We just can't let anyone and everyone on the team."

"What team?" Thea asked. "Look around Olly." Thea held up her hands and turned around. "There's no one here. Diggle moved with Lyla when she got reassigned to Kansas. Sara moved to National City for love. Ray basically did the same thing and he went off with that Rip Hunter guy. Laurel too. The team is me and you on the field and Felicity on computer these days. We don't have a good track record at the moment for keeping team members."

"Thanks for including me," the two heard Felicity's cheerful tones through their coms.

"We could use some extra help. Especially considering the two major threats we have," Thea pointed out.

"I agree with Thea," Felicity added.

Oliver groaned as the girls ganged up on him. He had to admit that they were right though. The team was very short-handed. "I won't be easy on you," Oliver turned back to the woman as Paula smiled, knowing she was getting her way. "And as Thea said, we have two major threats looming. Darhk around these and then the Justice League has an unknown threat facing us, ready to spring into action at any time."

"I can help," Paula said.

"I can't guarantee you'll survive either," Oliver said, a little darkly.

"Isn't that the risk we all take?" Paula asked. "Could get hit by a bus in the morning and not survive…"

"Fine, but your riding on the back of Thea's bike," Oliver said, moving over to his own bike without another word and leaving.

Thea got on hers and waited for Paula to get on the back. "Where did you get such a cool bike?" Paula asked, impressed by what she saw.

"We have friends," Thea said as she started the bike and left.

-Superflash-

Barry woke up in STAR labs and looked around. Kara was near him and Caitlin, Winn, and Cisco not far off. "What happened?" Barry asked.

"Well I saved the plane and then went back. You were unconscious on the floor so I brought you back here," Kara said putting her arms around her husband. "That was several hours ago."

"What about Crystal?" Barry asked and some of the group shrugged.

"She disappeared," Winn sighed. "I tried tracking her the same way you did but it's not working."

"She must know how to control her powers well enough to hide herself," Cisco added.

"If there was someone who could figure that out it would be her," Caitlin said. "Crystal was smart when she puts her mind to it."

"She could still be out to get you," Barry said warningly.

"It's a very real possibility," Caitlin said, nodding, "But I have a feeling she's gone for the moment."

"Either way you're coming home with us for the night," Kara said and Caitlin knew not to argue with her friend. "Barry you good to run back home?" Barry nodded. Kara picked up Caitlin and the three left.

…

When Caitlin was settled in the guest room, Krypto curled at the bottom of the bed protectively, Kara and Barry went into their own room. Barry had just taken his clothes off and laid on the bed in his boxers. "I got a voicemail from Lois," Kara said, looking at her cell. "If it's her telling us Ray spilled the secret to Lucy she should have known Clark already sent a message."

 _What?!_  Barry thought, surprised.

 _Check your communicator,_ Kara thought back.

_Too stiff. In the morning. What did Lois say?_

_It's actually Jason. Must have taken his mom's cell,_  Kara thought back, a smile on her lips as she listened to her nephew's voice.

 _What did Jason say?_  Barry asked a smile on his as well.

 _I'm not a hundred percent sure._  Kara thought back.  _He tried to do it in Kryptonese but I think he got something wrong. He's going on about Krypto and puppies. I'll ask Lois in the morning._

Kara put the cell down and lay next to her husband. Barry put an arm around his wife.  _You ever think about having kids?_  Kara asked him as she put her head on his chest.

 _With you all the time,_ Barry answered, sharing with Kara some of his fantasy on how their kids would look.  _But right now we have to concentration on the league and this Brainiac 8 person._

 _Yeah… no room for kids at the moment. Maybe someday,_  Kara thought back as the two settled down for sleep.


	10. The Brainiac Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle between the Justice League and Brainiac 8 and her Kryptonian army is here. Everyone has their part to play but in a battle this big will everyone come out alive? At least one character may not,

t was early morning when the communicators binged and every member of the Justice League was ready. Barry had grabbed Winn and brought him to the DEO. "Brainiac is on the move," was the first thing said. The trio of tech genius had figured out a way to track her and had informed the Justice League should the alert go out, which it did.

"What's the plan?" Hank asked.

"Cisco, Felicity and I have come up with a three-way virus," Winn said. "It's going to take time to activate though. Felicity's part is first, then mine, and then Cisco is infecting it last through the entire Internet. Once this is out she will have no place to hide. It will get her."

"We have to assume the army is going to show," Kara said.

"And come after us," Barry added.

"Astra," Hank said, and indicated for her to come over. Hank took off the bracelet. "The government might not trust you, but I do. You'll stay here and be our Kryptonian guard."

"Can I see that?" Kara held out her hand to Hank who nodded. "Karen" Kara called; Karen was on the other side of the room with Diana. "Come hare for a second." Karen came over, unsure what was going on until Kara moved fast and had the bracelet attached on the girl's wrist.

"Hey!" Karen complained, feeling weak the moment the bracelet was on her but Astra couldn't help but smile. "Take it off. I want to help."

"Not with this. You'll get yourself killed," Kara said. "Diana, can you take her to the fortress?" Kara knew Diana knew the location. "Clark has already brought Lois, the kids, and Eliza there."

Diana nodded and picked up the still complaining Karen. "This is for the best," Diana said to Karen who shut up. Diana had become a mentor to the girl and Karen refused to argue with her.

"Krypto, come," Kara said and Barry knew where she was going.

"I'm going to start patrolling the city."

"Me too," Sara said in her White Canary costume, a Kryptonite sword in her hands. All Kryptonians on the Justice League side were already wearing the anti-Kryptonite devices.

….

Kara had dropped Krypto off at the lab and sent a company-wide text to all employees not to come in. Just in case the lab was attacked. "I'm leaving Krypto here, just in case," Kara said as Cisco was typing on the computer. "Krypto, you're the guard. Protect." Krypto barked his understanding. "You guys sure you don't want to go to the Fortress?" Joe and Eddie shook their head, holding their guns.

"We have the right bullets," Eddie said.

"I'm staying right here," Iris added and gave her dad a look. Joe decided not to argue. Iris was hard to argue with when she had her mind set on something. Eddie opened his mouth but stopped when Iris gave him a look too. Better to keep the wife happy. There was no guarantee anyway that STAR labs would be attacked.

"Can't get me away," Caitlin said at the door to lab.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Setting a trap," Caitlin said. "Electricity."

"Won't work," Kara said. "She kinda runs on electricity, if you haven't noticed."

"Not for her, for the Kryptonian." Kara was about to open her mouth to argue it wouldn't work for them either but Caitlin continued "And I'm talking about Livewire-level," Caitlin said and Kara nodded, remembering how weak she was after taking that attack.

"There's no way they know what we are doing," Cisco said, thinking all these protections were unnecessary. "And by the way, Felicity and I used STAR labs and Palmer Tech satellites to connect all your earpieces through your communicators. Keep the communicator on you and everyone will hear you and you will hear everyone." Kara nodded as she went to leave.

….

Oliver looked at Thea, Paula, and Felicity. He wished he had more people with him now. "Okay so this…"

"Don't start without me," a voice said as Roy Harper walked in, red outfit present.

"Who invited you?" Oliver asked, wondering how he got in.

"I did," Thea said with a smile. "I figured we could use more help, especially since Diggle can't get here."

"Nightwing would have come as well, but he figured one of us had to stay in Bludhaven," Roy said. Oliver looked at him with a small smile, and then nodded.

"Okay these people we are fighting are fast and strong. They have all the same powers as Supergirl and Superman. We also know their weakness. The explosive arrows will disorient them for a minute, maybe less. I wish Laurel was around with her Canary Cry – that would have helped, but anyway. The glowing green arrows are made of Kryptonite – they will injure them and maybe even kill them. We have permission from Kara and Clark to kill, so aim well and try to get your arrow back afterward. We don't have an unlimited supply."

"Since when do you need permission to kill?" Roy asked, surprised.

"These aren't humans we are talking about, Roy," Thea said. "They are Kryptonians. Every one we kill is a member of an endangered species."

"A species that goes back longer than humans," Felicity added.

"Wow, that's a buzz killer," Paula said, holding onto her arrows

"But they are not the good members the species," Oliver said defiantly. "The good Krypton lives on, with Clark, Kara, Astra, Karen, and the kids. They are what are left of the once great planet. These are just monsters. Same sort of thing we deal with every week, only bigger."

"We have all the earpieces connected through the communicators," Felicity said. "You two obviously don't have one." Felicity took out two Justice League communicators. "These belong to Laurel and Ray. They left them with us when they went off with Rip. Keep them safe." Felicity handed the communicators to Roy and Paula who put them in pockets.

"We also have Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern on the team, so we should have the upper hand," Oliver added thoughtfully.

"Hate to interrupt," the group heard Cisco over the communicators. "But we have Kryptonians. They are appearing in National, Central, Metropolis, and Starling."

"Our cities," the group heard Kara say.

"This is clearly a distraction," Hank's voice was heard. The DEO, Star, and the Arrow Cave's internal speakers were connected into the communication systems as well. "Be on the look out for the real plan."

"We've got to head out," Oliver said, nodding to Felicity now as the group of vigilantes left to go take on Kryptonians.

….

Soon, every member of the Justice League was fighting a Kryptonian when he or she was given the warning. "This Brainiac somehow released four nukes," Felicity told them.

"We can't shut them down," Winn said.

"Continue working on the virus," Clark said. "Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, we have to grab these."

"We have them on tracker. We'll direct you," Hank said over the coms. "Once you get to them you can turn them off with a code which we have from the military already."

Kara pushed off her Kryptonian enemy and flew away fast, following the direction to the nuke. Once there she had to fly fast to catch up to it and pulled off the panel to get to the control pad. Unfortunately, a Kryptonian had followed her and pulled her off and before she knew it, the pair was locked in a laser battle astride the nuke.

….

Diana got to the second nuke, but also had a problem of having to fight a Kryptonian. The two were punching mid air. Diana got behind him and took out a Kryptonite knife she was given stabbed the man. The Kryptonian fell off and Diana went to go catch up with the nuke.

….

Clark had the same problem as Diana and Kara – a Kryptonian was stopping him from disarming the nuke. This one was a good fight however, and he had gotten a few good punches in on him. "You should join us, son of Jor-El. We will rule this planet!" the Kryptonian tried.

"Never," Clark said.

'Then you will die," the Kryptonian retorted, charging at Clark but Clark dodged and had the Kryptonian in a headlock.

"No, you will," Clark said squeezing hard on the man's neck and then throwing him from the nuke. Clark turned his attention back to the task and had to speed up and hold onto the nuke to try to get to the controls.

….

"I have two Kryptonians on me," John's, the Green Lantern's, voice was heard in the DEO. "I can't get to the nuke."

"Can anyone go and help him?" Alex called out, but the only ones who would be able to have their own nuke to take care of.

"Alex…" Hank said, noticing Astra looked ready to go but J'onn stopped her with a hand. "Give them the codes when they are ready. I'm going into the field." Alex was about to question this but then realized what Hank meant. Hank was not joining them in the fight. J'onn was. Alex nodded as Hank ran out of the DEO, confusing other agents as he gave the order: "Agent Danvers is in charge!"

"Give me the code," they heard Diana say and not long later Clark asked for them too.

"We got them right here," Alex said, reading off the codes to Diana and then a different one to Clark.

….

Oliver and Thea were racing around Starling on their bikes with two Kryptonian behind them. "Got to give STAR Labs something. These bikes are good," Oliver said, impressed as he and Thea went separate ways at a fork in the road. They were leading their Kryptonians into separate traps.

When Oliver crossed a certain point he released a smoke screen on the Krytponian that had followed him. The smoke caused the Kryptonian to pause and fly over it where a bright green arrow hit one in the heart, coming from on top of the building.

Artemis used a swinging device to swing down to the street and take her arrow out of the first Krytponian. "You know, adding you to the team was not a bad idea," Oliver said. "Speedy, did you and Arsenal get yours?"

"Got it," Speedy answered.

"There are still more out there," Oliver said, looking around. "Let's go."

….

Barry was running around fighting a Kryptonian at super speed. He was faster so he was confusing the Kryptonian and had managed to throw lightning at him. That was when a heat vision hit him. "Someone has to go to the military base where this Brainiac is and stop her from releasing more," Felicity's voice could be heard.

"Kind of diffi…" Barry paused as the Kryptonian he was fighting was hit by a fire blast. Barry thought for a moment it was Firestorm. That he was back. But paused when he saw the wings. This was not Firestorm – it was Firehawk! "You do not know how happy I am to see you! Stick close to White Canary. She has a com." Barry indicated Sara, who was fighting a Kryptonian with her sword and heavy use of a modified Canary Cry. "Not too close. Don't want to destroy your hearing."

"Got it," Jax answered, sending more fire blast at the Kryptonian. He didn't know what came over him to make him jump in but he saw the big fight in the street and had to help. "I see you didn't go off with that time traveling weirdo in the end, too." Jax added to Sara, who smirked.21

"Too busy to take time off," Sara responded as she let off another Cry, crippling the Kryptonian she was battling and shocking Jax.

Barry ran off to the military base Felicity has sourced as Brainiac's current location, running in easily and punching the strange blue lady inside. "Brainiac 8, I assume?" Barry said, standing before her.

"I go by Indigo now," the blue woman replied, crawling to her feet in an almost animalistic way. "So the fast one comes to take me on? I expected Kara. How was Disney by the way? Good time?" Barry went to run at her but Indigo threw him off and Barry's communicator fell to the floor. "Who are you talking to in there?"

"Barry, you just have to hold her off for a bit longer," Felicity's voice was heard as Indigo cocked her head at the thing on the floor and picked it up. Before Barry could react she had put her hand through the communicator before using her other to hold Barry back by the neck; showing surprising strength as she lifted the Flash off the floor.

….

Felicity was typing away with a speed to match Barry's, completing her part of the virus as she looked at the data streaming on the screen. That was when the hand came at her through the monitor. She didn't have the time to react, or even cry out as it wrapped around her neck. Instinctively she tried to beat at the thing, to loosen its grip but to no avail – the grip got tighter, constricting her breath.

"I need your part Felicity," Winn said, unawares of Felicity's struggle as she gave up trying to move the hand, realizing what was going to happen, and used her last few moments to complete her part of the virus. As she pushed the enter button, Indigo snapped her neck, not a second too soon as she had just sent her part to Winn to continue. As her body crumpled to the floor, blood began to trickle from the noticeable wound on her throat. Indigo hadn't just broken her neck; she had torn her throat apart.

"Nice job Felicity! We got it from here," Winn said, but there was no one left to answer. Felicity Smoak was dead and none of her friends even knew it yet.

….

Kara was in heated eye battle with her Kryptonian still, putting all her anger in it that she somehow managed to overpower him. Throwing her eyes beams directly into his eyes and burning them out, the Kryptonian falling off the warhead. "Code!" Kara panted as she flew back up to the nuke and held onto it. She felt weak now but she wouldn't give up. She knew Diana and Clark had already disarmed their nukes and were already going back to the battle.

Alex gave her the code. Kara typed in the first three numbers but in her weakened state slipped from the nuke. In shock, she didn't begin to fly until a few seconds later, meaning it was an effort to get back to the nuke, but she was determined as she reached the panel once more and put in the last three digits. The nuke fell out of the sky, now disarmed. "I'm going to go help Barry," Kara said into the coms, directing the falling metal safely to the ground before flying to the military base, getting there as soon as Indigo took her hand out of the communicator. Kara pushed the other hand off her husband.

 _Nice timing,_  Barry thought to her. He had been trying to phase through the hand but found it difficult. Indigo wasn't made out of anything of this earth, after all.

"One down," Indigo said however, with an awful smirk on her fact, to the confusion of the two. They didn't ask for what she meant though, diving into a fight with the computer woman.

….

John was still fighting the two Kryptonian when J'onn showed up and took one. With one now having to fight the Martian, John was able to use his ring to defeat the other one and fly to the nuke. Using the power of his ring he made it stop in the air.

"I can't hold onto this for long," John said. He was right near the panel as Alex gave him the code. He disarmed the nuke and then looked over to the fighting going on between the two aliens.

John used his ring to trap the Kryptonian and J'onn took them out with ease. "Thanks," J'onn said and Jon nodded. 'There's more."

"How many Kryptonians were there in this army?" John asked.

"A lot," J'onn stated.

"Then we have a lot of fighting to do," John said, giving his comrade a nod before going off.

…

"I'm done with my part," Winn said, sending the entire thing to Cisco. "It's all on you, man."

"Don't worry I got this," Cisco could be heard as he started typing.

…

Barry and Kara were surprisingly having trouble with Indigo. She was a fast and strong opponent who was more than capable of taking on both of them at the same time. Kara got thrown down more than she'd like to admit and when Barry went to toss lighting, Indigo easily dodged it. "Who else do you have in there?" Indigo said reaching her hand through the communicator again.

"Just a bit longer guys," Crisco said at the same moment.

…

At STAR Labs, Cisco was shocked when a blue hand shot out of the computer. Joe and Eddie aimed their guns but couldn't fire. They did not want to hit Cisco or the computer. Caitlin and Iris went to try and pulled it off but found they could not get the hand from around Cisco's neck.

Krypto barked and growled and Caitlin and Iris moved away. Krypto flew up and bit the arm, hard. The hand detached and disappeared. Cisco took a breath and rubbed his neck. "Good dog," Iris said, going to pet Krypto, and Caitlin joined her.

"Yeah… very good dog," Cisco breathed, but wouldn't dare pet the dog. "Remind me to get you a steak for that one." Krypto's ears perked up at that and he gave Cisco appreciative looks. Caitlin laughed.

"Maybe you will make friends with Krypto after all," Caitlin said.

"Virus," Joe reminded the group, and Cisco got back to work.

….

"Youch!" Indigo screamed, removing her hand. "Stupid dog."

Kara laughed with a smile as both her and Barry said at the same time "Good dog." That seemed to anger Indigo as she went to attack the two again.

"Guys, it's ready," Cisco said to the two a moment later.

 _We got to get her to connect to the Internet again,_ Barry thought to Kara who shared an idea. Barry smiled. "Hey Windows Vesta." He could almost feel Cisco from this distance rolling his eyes at the terrible pun name. "You're nothing but a glorified computer," Barry said, and Indigo went to attack him but Barry ran around her. "Too slow!"

"Not fast enough, Indigo," Kara said as she had picked up a cellphone from the body of a dead officer while Barry had Indigo distracted and dropped it near her, pretending it was an accident

Indigo looked at the two, knowing this double team would be hard to continue against. "You'll never be able to stop me!" Indigo said. "You can not even catch me." Indigo knew she had to leave now and put her hand into the cellphone Kara had 'dropped', ready to go back and hide in the Internet and figure out a new game plan. The minute she touched the connection though she screamed and removed her hand.

It wasn't solid anymore. It looked like she was breaking apart and it started to go up her arm. "No!" Indigo cried, falling to the floor. "No! Without me you wouldn't even be here." Indigo said, looking at Kara with a laugh before falling completely to the floor. Her body completely disappearing.

"I think she's dead," Barry said, never having seen anything like that. The closest would be when Copycat died and all her clones melted.  _What did she mean by that? You wouldn't be here without her?_

 _I don't know. But what did she mean by 'one down'?_ Kara asked and Barry nodded. That had been strange.  _There's still a Kryptonian army who doesn't know its leader is dead. Going back out._  Kara didn't wait another moment as she flew, but Barry got an idea.

"Hey Alex, does the DEO still have that mutated Kryptonite that Eobard made?" Barry asked as he went to pick up his fallen communicator.

"Yeah why would you…?" Alex paused as she realized Barry's idea. "You know, sometimes with all the other geniuses in the group we forget how smart you are."

"Not sure if that a compliment or an insult. Coming to get it," Barry said, running back to the DEO to grab the Kryptonite mutation. He then went to where Diana was fighting with a Kryptonian and touched it against that Kryptonian. The guy suddenly stopped, looking around. His memory gone, just like Kara's had been when she had been exposed to this over a year ago.

Barry tossed the rock to Diana who easily caught it. "This will take away their memories for a time. Start touching it to Kryptonians. I'll be around to collect them," Barry said and Diana smiled as Barry took the Kryptonian she had been fighting back to the DEO.

It didn't take long for the plan to be finished. Diana was fast and once Kara, Clark, J'onn, and John were free to help, they started to help Barry take them to the DEO. The battle was done.

-Superflash-

Oliver, Thea, Paula, and Roy were walking back into the Arrow Cave when things were done, pleased on a job well done. "Felicity, you have been…" Oliver paused when he finally saw Felicity on the floor and ran up to her. "Felicity?" Oliver said taking the body in his arms. "God! No, this place was safe…. No. You can't be…" He tried to wipe the blood from her mouth, but it had already dried in the time since her death.

"Olly…" Thea said tears forming in her eyes as she watched Oliver over Felicity body. Roy put his arms around her. "She's… she's gone Olly."

"No, no, no, how?" Oliver asked, anger and sorrow in his voice, his eyes red from emotions. The sudden shock. He hadn't even given any thought to someone protecting her. The Arrow Cave was hidden. Neither this Brainiac nor the Kryptonian army should have known where it was. How could this have happened?

Paula took a step back, wiping a tear away. She didn't know Felicity as well as the other, but she had liked the tech nerd. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Thea said crying into Roy's shoulder now.

-Superflash-

Barry smiled. After all the Kryptonians were locked away, everyone had gone to STAR to party. There was one person Barry had to talk to though: Jax. He was sitting outside the building, looking up to the sky in thought. "Planning on leaving without even joining the party?" Barry asked, startling the young meta. "So what made you jump in? I thought you didn't want to be a hero."

"I saw all of you fighting and these guys attacking the city and I don't know…" Jax said. "You look like you needed help so I helped." Jax thought back on the battle. He and Sara had been fighting together, Jax having more power obviously but Sara was good with her Kryptonite sword. It had felt right. "I liked it though. Being a part of a team again."

"Well after this I'm sure no one will object to letting you in the Justice League," Barry said.

"You said the Justice League is for heroes. I'm not sure if I'm a hero," Jax said and Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You jumped in to help us when we needed help. You probably saved lives. You're a hero, but if you don't feel like one yet… work on it," Barry said and Jax nodded. "Now there's a party going on inside. Have some fun." Jax smiled, about to leave when he turned back to Barry.

"What exactly was the battle about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Barry replied, curious.

"Everyone has motive. The guys who turned me into Firehawk had motive to make a Firestorm; these Kryptonians and this Indigo woman must have had motive for something. I heard Astra, I think that's her name, mention something about a Myriad, but that's dead in the water now…" Jax shrugged.

"We never found out the whole plan," Barry replied truthfully. "Indigo wanted to release the prisoners, start some sort of nuclear war, but what her intentions were beyond that we may never know." Now it was Barry's turn to shrug. "We were prepared though; when we knew she had released the DEO prisoners, we were prepared."

"Cool," Jax smiled, giving Barry a little nod before leaving to join the party in the Labs.

Barry took out his cellphone and dialed a number. He was surprised when Thea answered Oliver's cell. "Hey Thea, we have a party in full swing here," Barry said, not knowing what was going on over there. "Want me, Kara, and Clark to come pick you guys up?"

"Barry, oh, it's just…" Thea cut herself off and Barry could hear the emotion.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Barry asked concerned.

-Superflash-

Kara was smiling as she sat in the very crowded lab. Clark, Diana, and herself had gone to get Lois, Eliza, Karen, and the kids from the fortress. They had taken the bracelet off Karen and put it back on Astra, who seemed happy to only have to use her powers to help get her old army back in jail. Astra was happy without the powers now it seemed. She'd never had them back on Krypton, after all.

Alex and Sara were together. Sara had gotten minor injuries and Alex was insanely looking after her. Sara laughed as she kissed her girlfriend.

Krypto was following Cisco around with unusually big, round, eyes. He wanted his promised steak. "Okay, what's going on?" Kara finally asked as Cisco sat down and Krypto put a paw on his lap. Her dog never liked Cisco.

"Cisco promised Krypto a steak for saving him," Caitlin said with a smirk.

"You better get him that steak," Kara warned Cisco. "You do not break a promise to a Kryptonian dog." Cisco sighed, wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth but nodded. "Oh and he likes it medium rare." Cisco nodded once again, wondering where he could order a steak.

Jason and Ella seemed fascinated with John. John smiled as he showed the kids the ring. It blinked. "It needs recharging," John explained.

"You have to recharge that thing?" Clark asked, surprised. He had been watching his kids interact with John, an arm around his wife. "How do you do that? Plug it in or something?" John smirked as he stood up. Everyone in the room watched curiously.

A light appeared and the power source for the ring appeared in it. "In brightest day, in darkness night," John started putting his ring up to the lantern. "No evil shall escape my sight. May those who worship evils might. Beware my power,  _Green Lantern light!_ ' The green light got so bright that people closed their eyes and when the light was gone, the green lantern power source that had appeared was gone and John's ring was glowing green before dying down, back to normal.

"That seemed… far-fetched," Clark now pointed out casually.

"That was so cool," Cisco counteracted, with a smile as Jax walked in to join the celebration.

It wasn't long later that Kara got distracted as people were deciding where to order food. She felt Barry's emotions suddenly change and he appeared in the lab. He was on the other side and the two just looked at each other.  _What happen?_  Kara asked him, suddenly feeling dread.

 _Felicity,_  Barry thought back solemnly.

 _No...,_  Kara said but Barry replayed the conversation with Thea in his mind. How they had found Felicity, and because of what had almost happened to Cisco, Barry had figured out what happen to her.

 _That's what Indigo meant by one down,_  Barry thought to her.

Kara ran fast past everyone in the room and ran into Barry's arms. Tears forming in her eyes as she cried into her husband's shirt. Barry put his arms around her and tears formed in his eyes too. The husband and wife stood together, weeping.

All the talking and partying in the room die down as everyone looked at them. "We're being left out of something aren't we?" Diana asked and members of the group nodded.

"Kara? Barry?" Lois said cautiously, trying to gain their attention. "What's wrong?"

The pair looked at each other and broke apart, knowing they had to do this. Barry kept an arm around his wife as they looked at the group. "We lost a member of the superfamily earlier," Barry said shocking everyone. "Felicity is dead."

"What?!" Winn said shocked, standing up. "But she was on the computer like us. How can she be dead?"

"The computer wasn't so safe," Cisco said, rubbing his hand on his neck as though he could still feel the hand there, solemnly realizing, like Barry, how Felicity must have died. "Krypto saved my life. Felicity didn't have a Krypto with her." Krypto barked happily at Cisco. He knew everyone was getting sad but he wanted his promise, but he also understood he had helped save a life today, even if others weren't so lucky. "Yes, I'll get you the freaking steak." Cisco barked at the dog, and Krypto gave him a look, but laid down. Understanding the emotions now in the room. He would be a patient dog.

Everyone sat around tears forming in his or her eyes depending on how well they knew Felicity. Sara especially was upset, and she and Alex quickly left the room; Sara on a one-track mind to head directly to Starling to see her friends in person, Alex wanting to come in tow, even if she didn't know the Arrow team as well.

The party was instantly over. Celebration was gone.

-Superflash-

Everyone had gone to Starling for the funeral. Kara and Barry sat there listening to people and talking to friends. Remembering times spent with Felicity. The tech nerd's single mother was in tears the entire time, Detective Lance sitting next to her, and Sara next to him. Oliver had been especially quiet, sitting at the back instead of the front, not wanting the publicity or association this funeral presented and after everything was over Oliver came running up to Barry.

He threw his communicator at the Flash, Barry not having expected it and was hit in the head by it, Kara catching it however, before it hit the floor. "What was that for?" Barry asked; trying not to sound annoyed at his friend, rubbing his head.

"I quit," Oliver said simply.

"The Justice League?" Barry asked, kind of dumbly.

"The League, being Arrow, the mayor race… everything. I'm done," Oliver said, raising his hands.

"Oliver. Felicity wouldn't…" Kara started.

"No!" Oliver said, cutting Kara off. "Felicity is dead because of me. I dragged her into this. It's my fault and I am done. I'm out. Just leave me alone." Oliver turned and left, jumping on his motorcycle driving away.

Thea, Paula, and Roy were not far off as they heard everything. "What are you going to do now?" Barry asked, wondering if Thea was out too now.

"Felicity wouldn't want us to give up." Thea said knowing that as fact as she rubbed her red eyes. She had to honor her fallen friend who had given her life to save the world. "Speedy continues. Someone needs to protect this city." Thea turned to Paula. "I know you wanted to be trained by Arrow, but as he's throwing a hissy fit... Well, if you want to leave I will understand."

"I made a promise to help protect this city and you're going to need help," Paula said. "Artemis and Speedy." Thea smiled, glad Paula was staying on.

"I'd stay but Nightwing needs me back," Roy said solemnly, looking at Thea. "I'll come back when I can. I promise." Thea nodded.

Kara and Barry watched the scene silently. "Thea," Kara said holding out Oliver's Communicator. She quickly put it on unavailable mode. "For when he comes to his senses. He's always welcome back to the team." Thea took the communicator, nodding.

"And if you need us…" Barry started, but Thea interrupted.

"I know how to get you," Thea said, a small smile on her face nonetheless as there was nothing more needed to be said. The superfamily was one member down and Oliver was taking himself out for now, but it would survive. They would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: And that is how I end this section of Karry Universe. Fourth section coming soon-ish.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
